The Inverness Chronicles Book One
by The Universal Storyteller
Summary: This is a multi-crossover story, with numerous characters. Some original, some not. SM, ST, SW, DQ:MW, Dukes, 7H, and others present. Please read, review, and enjoy! Must have reviews to continue adding to this story. Poll at end of Chapter 10!
1. Chapter I: Inverness, Munrodoste

Readers, this is another "Sailor Moon"-related story for another story series from me. It  
  
definitely will feature at least a few, if not a lot, of crossover elements in it, in fact. As well as at least  
  
one potential alternate reality, timeline, and/or Universe, if not more than one of any or all of them, for  
  
your information, readers. If you don't like such kinds of stories, then you might not want to read any  
  
farther here. But I still hope that you do, of course, at least a little bit, anyway, of course. It'll most  
  
likely also tie in at least partly, if not entirely, with other fan fiction stories of mine, both on fanfiction.net,  
  
and off it. The standard disclaimers will apply, of course. This story, and its sufficiently-related series  
  
of stories, will share the same disclaimers for it, or them, that the story or stories in either the "Forgotten  
  
Times, Forgotten Realms" or "The Rising Sun Adventures" now have. But if you haven't, or won't,  
  
read the story or stories in either or both of those story series, then I'll just say this. Anything that's not  
  
actually mine originally, I'm not actually claiming for my own solely. I'm just borrowing said plot  
  
elements, characters, settings, and any other elements that might be in said story or stories for such  
  
series. Including, of course, any poetry or song lyrics in any of those story series' stories, in fact. So  
  
don't bother suing me, for copyright infringement, or anything else at all, people. Besides, due to the  
  
fact that I'm actually quite financially poor, right now, you'd most likely not get anything at all, or at  
  
least nothing of a monetary nature, from me. Thanks for your time, then. Please read and review, if  
  
and whenever you might actually find the need or desire to do so here. And if and when you do, please  
  
don't give me any flames. But please do give me at least some constructive criticism, if at all possible,  
  
readers. For I'd really like the latter, and I'd ignore the former, for the obvious reasons, here.  
  
Now, without any further ado, if we may, let's get on to the story here, in fact. I hope you all  
  
really enjoy it, of course!  
  
The Inverness Chronicles  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was late in the evening of September 3, 2012. And little did anyone know it, but some  
  
people would be meeting for the very first time, most likely, when school actually began the following  
  
day for Eagle Mountain High School in Inverness, Scolvakin. Inverness was a rather medium-sized  
  
town near the border of two provinces in the land of Munrodoste, with one of those provinces being  
  
Scolvakin, in fact. Munrodoste, was a nation on an Earth of an alternate timeline and/or Universe, in  
  
fact. This particular nation now occupied much, if not all, of a continental landmass that was roughly  
  
about the total size of the British Isles, the Mediterranean Sea, and all of Canada's Maritime Provinces  
  
combined, more or less, at least. And it's relative position on the globe for that particular Earth was  
  
almost completely, if not entirely, corresponding with the middle of the Atlantic Ocean on the Earth that  
  
most people were currently aware of here. Most specifically, the northern half of it, at least.  
  
The nearest nation to it, if it wasn't at least partly also on Munrodoste's own landmass, was a  
  
nation called Alerbia. And it was a nation that was primarily, if not entirely, on a landmass that was  
  
about the size of North America east of the Mississippi River and south of the Great Lakes there, in  
  
fact. Alerbia was an ally of Munrodoste, and it had been for more than a century or two, as well.  
  
The nearest potential enough counterparts between Munrodoste and Alerbia might be some  
  
sort of cross between Japan and Canada for the Alerbians, and for Munrodoste, the early United  
  
States on the more familiar Earth, at least, if not any other nations as well here. However, Alerbia was  
  
an Empire, currently. And Munrodoste was in the process of changing to a more republican form of  
  
government after a still-recent Revolution against its previous colonial leaders.  
  
The technological level of advancement for both of those nations was about equal to that of the  
  
middle to late 20th Century AD on the more familiar Earth, more or less, in a lot of respects. And in a  
  
lot of others, possibly even more advanced than that, at the current time.  
  
It had taken several decades for the Munrodans to win their independence from their five  
  
colonizing powers, due to the presence of those very powers. For their primary, if not only, landmass  
  
had been highly colonized by each of those powers over several centuries, at least, if not even longer  
  
than that. The powers that they eventually had won their freedom from over the decades were five  
  
nations that had been considerably more advanced than they'd been for most of that time, in fact.  
  
But a series of warrior leaders had eventually forced the aforementioned Great Powers to then  
  
concede all of the Munrodans their complete independence. Among the best-known of them was a  
  
warrior that had been known as Clovidian while he'd still been alive and fighting for the Munrodans'  
  
total independence. But he'd died of old age about ten or so years before his people could finish their  
  
Revolution against their colonizers, however. The struggle continued, just the same. And in November  
  
of 2007, their complete independence was finally granted by all of their former opponents in their  
  
Revolution. It now had been almost five years since November 16, 2007. And the Munrodans were  
  
still in the process of changing their current form of government to a more republican one from what it  
  
had been before. Which had been a largely monarchy-based government, in fact, was still in the  
  
process of being changed, for the republic hadn't yet been completely formed and constituted. This  
  
was mainly because of the fact that a lot of the old ways of doing things were still quite prevalent in  
  
Munrodan society, if not totally on either score or both scores here, in actual reality.  
  
It would be up to those that followed the founders of the new nation to shape its destiny, and  
  
decide what it should become, if at all possible, in the future. Even the descendants of the previous  
  
warrior leaders, of course. Such as one of the many grandsons of Clovidian, for one such person here,  
  
in actual reality.  
  
This particular grandson was someone by the name of Robert Masbogarin, in fact. And others  
  
that he might meet along the way over the next few years might help their new nation to get off to a  
  
good enough start as one of the newest nations on their world, as well. Though he might not yet know  
  
that, for all the obvious reasons, of course, in actual reality.  
  
At the current time, though, Robert Masbogarin was with his father walking near Eagle  
  
Mountain on the outskirts of Inverness. His father was also named Robert Masbogarin, but their  
  
middle names were different. For the younger Robert Masbogarin had the middle name of Thomas,  
  
while his father had the middle name of Griffin. Both Robert Masbogarins were baseball fans, and the  
  
older one was a somewhat well-known author of several novels and poems. The younger one was  
  
about to enter high school the following morning. And he was considering the possibility of someday  
  
becoming an author as well, in fact. Though, of what, he didn't yet know, or really care, at least as of  
  
the current time here.  
  
The older Robert Masbogarin was married to one of the three daughters of Clovidian. Most  
  
specifically to the middle one, in actual reality. Clovidian had fathered eight sons and three daughters  
  
by his now-late wife, who'd died about a year or two before he had. Seven of his children had been  
  
born as either twins or triplets, in fact. He'd had two sets of twins and one set of triplets with his late  
  
wife, and four other children who were single births. The daughter that the older Robert Masbogarin  
  
was married to now was the middle child of the triplet set, in fact. The triplet set had become his fourth  
  
through sixth children. While on either side of the triplet set, there was one twin set, as well. His first  
  
child was still a single birth, though. His first child was a son, as was the next child. The third child was  
  
a daughter. The fourth was a son. The fifth was a daughter, and she was now married to the older  
  
Robert Masbogarin. The sixth was a son. The seventh was a son. The eighth was another son. The  
  
ninth was a single daughter. That then meant, of course, that the tenth and eleventh children for him and  
  
his wife were both sons.  
  
Three of the younger Robert Masbogarin's uncles had been killed in the recent Revolution,  
  
however. Specifically, his Uncles Joseph, Eric, and Lucas. And three of his own brothers now each  
  
bore one of those names as either their first or middle name, as well. He now actually had thirteen  
  
siblings. For his mother had produced two sets of quintuplets and four single births in about sixteen or  
  
so years of marriage to his father Robert Griffin Masbogarin. One set of quints was all female, while  
  
the other one was all male. The younger set of quints was the all-male one. His single-birth siblings  
  
currently consisted of two brothers and one sister, as of the current time. His family, among others  
  
from anywhere at all in Munrodoste, had often produced sets of multiples, in fact. And it wasn't all that  
  
uncommon for many Munrodan women to have more than one baby at the same time, as well. Both of  
  
his aunts had also happened to produce at least one set of multiples in their lives, if not more than one  
  
such set in them. He now knew that he had at least thirty first cousins, if not more. And that at least  
  
two more were now on the way, or would be soon enough, if at all possible.  
  
The younger Robert's siblings were, from oldest to youngest, Wade, Sara, Trevor, Melissa,  
  
Jennifer, Joanne, Heather, Jodi, Anthony Joseph, Bruce, Kenneth Benjamin, Eric, and Lucas. His  
  
brother Anthony Joseph was often called, "A.J." by many people in his life. While his brother Kenneth  
  
Benjamin was often called, "K.B.", in fact. As for himself, so as to distinguish him from his own father,  
  
the younger Robert was often called, "R.T.", and his father was often called, "R.G.", as well. R.T. was  
  
the oldest of all of his parents' children, and the most recent set of his siblings had arrived a little more  
  
than two years before. It wasn't yet known if he'd have any more siblings, of course. But his mother  
  
was actually still in her late thirties, and his father was also still in his own late thirties, in fact. His  
  
current thirteen siblings were generally spaced about two years apart, if they weren't actually part of  
  
either of the sets of quints that'd come by already in his own immediate family.  
  
At the moment, though, none of those things were currently being discussed by either or both of  
  
the Roberts now in question here. Instead, as they walked near Eagle Mountain after eating their  
  
evening meal with their family, they were discussing the upcoming school year. It was Monday evening,  
  
but the younger Robert hadn't started high school yet. For just as in the United States of America on  
  
the more familiar Earth, it was still Labor Day there. He wouldn't be starting until the following  
  
morning, in fact.  
  
The older Robert was now asking his oldest son, "R.T., are you excited about finally starting  
  
high school tomorrow, by any chance, at Eagle Mountain High School?"  
  
"I think I'd have rather preferred to go to Inverness Heights High School, Dad. Most, if not all,  
  
of my friends are going to be going there this year, I think."  
  
"Well, you know that the tuition there can be rather expensive for people like us, son. It'd cost  
  
us at least 3,500 Munrodis to send you there for a year, if not more. And that's on an alumni discount  
  
through your grandfather Clovidian, at least, I think, son." The Munrodi was the standard monetary  
  
unit of Munrodoste, as it had been for the past year or two. And it was backed by gold, as well.  
  
"And we can't currently afford such an expense at the current time?"  
  
"Yes, of course we can't, son. You know that your mother and I do have fourteen children of  
  
our own to support now, in fact. So we can't send you there right now, unfortunately. Hopefully,  
  
though, we might eventually be able to do so, if my writing career becomes more profitable, I think."  
  
"Fine. But maybe someday we might be able to, if your careers are successful enough?"  
  
"Maybe. I really don't know, though, of course. Your younger school-age siblings will be  
  
going to Crossroads Elementary, while you're attending Eagle Mountain High School this year. Maybe  
  
in the next year or two, you might be able to go to IHHS. But right now, you can't, because we can't  
  
currently avoid it here, son."  
  
"I really wish that I could be with Ketanira and the rest of my friends quite often this school  
  
year at the same school, Dad."  
  
"I'm quite sure that at least a few of your friends might feel the same way here that you do. But  
  
the School District has determined that you and they can't currently be in the same school, due to what  
  
parts of Inverness that we and they all live in, son. We don't actually have to like it, of course, Robert  
  
Thomas. But we still actually do have to accept their decisions here. Or at least until such time that we  
  
can possibly afford to send you to IHHS in the future, if ever, son. No matter what we might actually  
  
feel about it here, just the same."  
  
"I really don't want to have to wear a school uniform, instead of just wearing casual clothes, at  
  
my new school here, Dad."  
  
"But you still will have to, son. That's just part of the School District's current dress code  
  
policy for all students in the district's three High Schools. They've had it for many years, even since  
  
before I eventually moved here quite some time ago, when I was about your age, in fact. And they'll  
  
probably have it after all of you get out of High School here, I think."  
  
The two Roberts then came to a small pond in a park near where they lived in Inverness. And  
  
the younger Robert picked up a few small stones he found near a footpath they'd begun walking on  
  
moments before. When they were close enough to the pond to do so, the older Robert then sat on a  
  
bench a little ways away from the nearest edge of the pond. And he watched R.T. walk near enough to  
  
the pond to start skipping the aforementioned stones across its surface to some degree, if not all the  
  
way across it.  
  
R.T. skipped several of his stones across the water. And as he did so, he also said, "I wonder  
  
what kind of people I'll be meeting tomorrow, Dad. I don't know how many of them I'll actually  
  
know, and how many I won't."  
  
"Well, you most certainly will be embarking on a new phase of your life, son. You'll no longer  
  
actually be a grade-school student in your life. You'll then be a high school student. It's been about  
  
half my life since I was in high school. But I still do remember being in it to at least some degree, if not  
  
entirely. I had to repeat my first year in high school. For I didn't do as much of my schoolwork as I  
  
should have done at another school. But that eventually led to me meeting your mother. And we  
  
eventually married each other, as you very well know by now. So things did even out a little bit more  
  
than they might have if we'd not done either or both of those things, in fact. And because of it, you and  
  
all your siblings are now here, of course."  
  
"And was she your only girlfriend in high school?"  
  
"No, son, she wasn't. I had other girlfriends, in fact. But she was both my first and last one,  
  
son. She broke up with me a few times, and I did the same for her. But we finally realized that we  
  
were better for each other than for anyone else in either or both of our lives. And we eventually  
  
married each other during our senior years from different colleges in our nation. This was still during the  
  
Revolution, as a matter of fact. She attended college elsewhere here in Scolvakin, while I actually went  
  
out-of-province for my college education. I went to college at Nayami College in a neighboring  
  
province's capital city, while your mother went to college at Scolvakin University in Mapotalik. We  
  
married on a Sunday in AD 1996, most specifically on my 23rd birthday, son. And you came along  
  
four years and a day later."  
  
"And are you glad that you eventually wound up with her, Dad?"  
  
"Of course I am. I wasn't really expecting to have so many kids, for all the obvious reasons.   
  
But God has seen fit to give us fourteen children so far here, son. And he may give us even more, if He  
  
sees fit to do so here, of course. I won't keep him from doing so, if He wants. But I still don't expect  
  
to have any more children in my life, just the same. And neither does your mother."  
  
The Roberts talked for at least a little while longer with each other, until this Earth's Moon  
  
began to rise considerably higher in the skies above both their heads, and the stars began to appear in  
  
them as well easily enough. When they saw the stars and the Moon start to appear easier in the skies  
  
above their heads, they then began walking all the way back to their home some distance away from  
  
the park, in fact. The park was near the western outskirts of Inverness, while their home was more  
  
toward local downtown, in actual reality.  
  
After they both got back to their home, it was now about 10:50 pm local time. Ten minutes  
  
later, then, R.T. was already in the room that he shared with his brothers Wade and Trevor. Wade and  
  
Trevor were both already asleep when he got there as well, so he tried to be very quiet as he got  
  
himself ready for bed. He'd have to have his lights off, though, by 11:30 pm, so that he'd be able to get  
  
enough sleep before he woke up again in the morning. So he didn't waste any unnecessary time getting  
  
himself ready for bed. He also laid out his new school uniform as needed, just before he climbed into  
  
his bed again. He did this so that when he woke up, he could then pop into an adjoining bathroom,  
  
take a quick shower, and then don it in very short order.  
  
He actually was in his bed again by 11:15 pm. And he was quite soundly asleep about another  
  
twenty or so minutes later, after he then turned off his bedside table light for the rest of the night. And  
  
he largely dreamed about what his new school might be like, if not entirely, during the rest of his current  
  
sleep period, in fact.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
How do you readers like this story so far? Several Sailor Scouts, one major "Star Trek"  
  
character, and one "Star Wars" character, at least, will make their appearance in the next chapter. I  
  
have currently written up the first nine chapters of this story, and I've begun Chapter Ten of it, on my  
  
computer. I haven't put all those chapters in a suitable enough form for potential future fanfiction.net  
  
upload yet, but I hope to finish doing so, if at all possible, by no later than the middle of March 2004.   
  
There actually will be several other crossover elements introduced into this story as needed, in fact,  
  
readers. And I hope that you'll like them all well enough, of course. You know what to do by now, of  
  
course, whether or not you like this story, readers. I await seeing your comments about this story, and  
  
I hope that they'll be clean enough, and if you have any criticisms about it, at all, that they'll all be rather  
  
constructive in their nature or natures, quite naturally enough. Until later, then, this is "The Universal  
  
Storyteller" signing off here, for the obvious reasons. Please read, review, and enjoy this story, if at all  
  
possible, of course, readers. 


	2. Chapter II: School's Start, 1st Battle

All standard disclaimers that I have already used so far with any of the three stories that I now  
  
have on fanfiction.net will apply. For your information, all of the Masbogarins in this story are original  
  
characters of mine, in fact. I didn't say so earlier, but they are most certainly mine, just the same, and  
  
just in case you're wondering here, readers. So please don't steal my original characters from this  
  
story or any others, for that matter.  
  
Now without further ado, back to the story. And I hope that you'll all enjoy it, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The Inverness Chronicles  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The following morning, Robert was up and ready to go to school at 7:20 am local time. And  
  
three of his siblings were already up. His mother was putting together four bags of lunch for her four  
  
oldest children, when he entered his family's kitchen/dining room area so that he could get some  
  
breakfast for himself. He had his uniform on when he came there, and got himself some cereal, toast,  
  
milk, and apple juice for breakfast, of course.  
  
It took him about twenty minutes to consume his breakfast, as he talked to his mother and three  
  
nearest siblings. Both sets of quints were still quite soundly asleep, which pleased his mother  
  
considerably at the current time. His mother was a still-attractive auburn-haired woman at the age of  
  
38 or so. And she still often wore her hair down to at least the middle of her back, if not even farther  
  
than that here. At the current time, she had on a mostly white-trimmed olive green apron. For she was  
  
now in the process of making some pancakes, bacon, and eggs for Trevor, Wade, and Sara's  
  
breakfasts, as well.  
  
Both Wade and R.T. had quite black hair just like their father did. But Wade's hair was less  
  
bushier than R.T.'s currently was, in fact. Wade normally wore his black hair in a crewcut. While R.T.  
  
normally wore his already-somewhat bushy hair roughly at shoulder-length, if not even longer than that,  
  
and normally unbound. As for Trevor, his hair was of a shade at least a little bit lighter than medium  
  
brown. And it was normally worn at a little more than about chin-length. And Sara's hair was quite  
  
blonde, quite wavy, and normally worn at about shoulder-length, if not just a little bit longer than that.  
  
R.T. was now twelve years old. Wade was now ten years old. Sara was now eight years old.   
  
And Trevor was now six years old. The female quints were just past their shared fourth birthday. And  
  
the male quintuplets were almost four months past their shared second birthday.  
  
Robert would be entering his seventh-grade year of school, while his school-age siblings would  
  
be in fifth, third, and first grades, respectively. Wade, Sara, and Trevor would be attending school this  
  
coming year at Crossroads Elementary in the middle of town. While Robert would be attending school  
  
near the westernmost part of Inverness, when he went to Eagle Mountain High School, which was often  
  
referred to as simply EMHS. Crossroads High School was essentially in the middle of town, and quite  
  
adjacent to Crossroads Elementary. While Inverness Heights High School was in the easternmost area  
  
of town, quite near where the Makonta River ran between various nearby hills in the local area.  
  
Eventually, all of them finally finished eating their respective breakfasts in their family's  
  
kitchen/dining room area, and they set off for school as needed. Robert would walk to school at  
  
EMHS, while his mother Syltosha would take the rest of his school-age siblings to school at  
  
Crossroads Elementary in the family's main car. His father normally handled things during the day at  
  
home with their children. For he normally would work on his work projects at home, whenever  
  
possible. Robert's mother would then report to work at a local bakery, where she was one of the five  
  
bakers who'd work there most often, whenever the bakery was actually open at all.  
  
Not the main one there, however, for she'd only begun working there just about the time that  
  
Trevor had earlier been born in a nearby town that was somewhat larger than Inverness was. She'd  
  
actually given birth to Trevor Chancellor Masbogarin about six or so weeks premature of his expected  
  
due date, so she and Trevor had spent about the first two or three months of his life in the Parkersburg  
  
General Hospital, for all the obvious reasons. He'd been given quite good care while in the hospital.   
  
And by the time that he'd become three months old, he was about the size of an average Munrodan  
  
male baby about six or so weeks of age, at the very least, in fact. Both sets of quints had also been  
  
brought into the world in Parkersburg, Scolvakin, as well, under the quite expert care of several good  
  
doctors, when their times to be born came to pass in actual reality. And if any more children came to  
  
be for her and her husband, then that might very well be where they'd later be born into the world, as a  
  
matter of fact.  
  
Robert left for his new school about ten or so minutes before his school-age siblings did the  
  
same with their common mother, so as to be able to get there on time, of course. He arrived outside his  
  
new school's main building about five minutes early, in fact. And when he did so, he eventually  
  
encountered one of his best friends who was actually living near enough to him to allow them both to  
  
attend the same school here.  
  
This friend of his was Jason Akerstine. And he'd known Jason for more than three years, since  
  
Jason's family had moved into the area from another province of Munrodoste. When Jason saw that  
  
Robert was in front of their new school, he soon came up to Robert, and he said, "It's good to see you  
  
again, Robert."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Jason. I just wish that the rest of our friends could attend the same  
  
exact school that we're going to be attending here, at the very same time."  
  
"Well, maybe we'll be able to see them still at the Crystal Spheres Arcade, Robert. Maybe  
  
not as often as usual, but maybe enough to be able to remain good enough friends with them, just the  
  
same, hopefully enough."  
  
Just then, a siren sounded for about a minute. Which then meant that whoever was still outside  
  
had just five minutes to get to their respective homerooms, at the very most. Including, of course, both  
  
Jason and Robert. Jason and Robert wouldn't have the same homeroom. So they had to part for at  
  
least the time being, if not for the rest of the current school day.  
  
Robert arrived in his assigned homeroom about twenty seconds before the first bell would ring  
  
to start his first class. When he did, it was now almost 8:20 am local time. He spent roughly the next  
  
45 minutes in his first class of the day. And while he was there, he encountered a pink-haired girl with a  
  
rather strange hairstyle on her head. This girl that he saw had two buns that looked a lot like either  
  
rabbit ears or meatballs on her head near her temples, in fact. And where her hair wasn't in those buns,  
  
it mainly fell to her waist, at least, if not even farther than that.  
  
He asked her name, and she said her name was "Serena Abigail Shields", in actual reality. But  
  
that her friends and family would often call her "Small Lady" or "Rini", in fact. He asked her where she  
  
was from, and she said, "I'm from Kemaris City."  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"That's a city in Padorscyske, Robert."  
  
"I've never heard of either place."  
  
"Both places are quite a long way away from here, Robert. My family and I just moved into  
  
the area about six weeks or so ago. As did the families of several of my friends, in fact."  
  
"Where are you living now?"  
  
"Near the Cherry Hill Diner close to the northern outskirts of town."  
  
They continued talking to each other even after the end of his first class, at least until they both  
  
had to go to each of their lockers. Before they did that, though, they compared class schedules. And  
  
they saw that their next class with each other was two periods away. They'd normally have three or  
  
four classes together, depending on the current day of the week, in fact. Some days, they'd have three  
  
together. While others, they'd have four together.  
  
They soon parted from each other so that they could then go to their respective lockers in the  
  
school, at least, if not also to their next classes for the current day. Little did they both know that they  
  
might be seeing quite a bit of each other in the future, if things worked out well enough to make that  
  
possible for both of them here.  
  
The next period, Robert met three more new classmates of his. All three of them either had  
  
blonde or had often bluish-looking black hair. The blonde triplet was a girl with mostly shoulder-length  
  
hair, and she introduced herself as "Cassidy Thurston". One of the other two triplets was a girl with  
  
often bluish-looking mostly chin-length black hair, while the other was a boy a few inches taller than  
  
either of his fellow triplets. The blonde triplet was wearing a pendant in the approximate shape of a  
  
rocket, and she was also wearing clip-on earrings that looked almost like miniature art palettes, in fact.  
  
Her fellow girl triplet, "Melody Thurston", was currently wearing a pair of glasses and a pair of  
  
chess rook-like earrings that were also of the clip-on variety. A locket that was lockets just above the  
  
knot in her mostly navy blue neckerchief completed the current look of her jewelry or similar enough  
  
items here. Like all the other seventh-grade girls in the school, her school blouse was mostly white with  
  
red and navy blue piping. Like her sister Cassidy Thurston and Rini Shields, and all the other girls in the  
  
same grade of the school, she also had to wear black open-toed and silver-buckled sandals as part of  
  
her uniform, whenever she wasn't actually in gym class. Weather permitting here, of course. This,  
  
quite naturally, would be for all the obvious reasons here.  
  
As for the Thurston boy triplet with often bluish-looking black hair, his name was "Garrett", and  
  
he was at least a few inches taller than both of his currently-present triplet sisters. He wore his hair  
  
basically at chin-length, whenever possible, just like Melody normally would wear her own hair in her  
  
life, as well. Garrett wore a mostly navy blue uniform blazer over a white shirt, navy blue trousers, and  
  
business-style shoes, whenever possible. His tie was just like all the other ties of Robert and their  
  
fellow seventh-grade boys at EMHS. For it was mostly navy blue with red and white diagonal strips on  
  
it, as well. On the left front chest pocket of the uniform blazer, the circular school logo was present in  
  
navy blue, white, and red. The red formed the outside border of the school logo, in its entirety, while  
  
the rest of the logo was either in navy blue or white, as necessary.  
  
Little did Robert know that he might often find himself with at least one of the three Thurston  
  
triplets, whenever they weren't all in school as well. But that was still yet unknown both to him and to  
  
them, for all the obvious reasons. He spent his second class period of the day with them and about  
  
twenty more students, for another 45 minutes. At 9:55 am, then, the next class bell rang here. Five  
  
minutes later, then, he'd have t be at his next class, quite naturally.  
  
His 10 o'clock class was another class that he'd share with Rini and several other classmates of  
  
his, as a matter of fact. When he arrived there, about a minute or two before the next bell, Rini said, "I  
  
just got this feeling that I'll possibly be seeing a good deal of you outside school, Robert. I wonder  
  
why, in fact."  
  
"I don't know, Rini. I don't yet have that feeling, though, if I ever will."  
  
"Robert, have you met Emara Hickerson yet here?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Why do you ask, Rini?"  
  
"I have this feeling that we'll be somehow be seeing a lot of her here. From what I've heard of  
  
her, she's got long black hair, and she seems to be an altar girl at one of the local synaurches, if I'm not  
  
too mistaken here."  
  
"What are synaurches?"  
  
"They're sort of crosses between synagogues and churches, if not totally. I've heard of them at  
  
least once before in my life, if not more, Robert."  
  
"I see. And do you like her, from what you've heard so far?"  
  
"She seems to be nice, from what Melanie Keyes and several other girls have told me since I  
  
came here some time ago, Robert."  
  
"Never heard of her."  
  
"She's another altar girl at Emara's synaurch, in fact. She's the daughter of one of my mother's  
  
closest friends, Robert. And I have a feeling that we, or at least I, will also be seeing a lot of her as  
  
well."  
  
"Who else do you know of that you think we might be seeing at least a little bit outside of  
  
school here, for at least a little while?"  
  
"Well, I believe that we'll be seeing the daughter of at least one more, if not more than one  
  
more, of my parents' closest friends, if not anybody else as well. I can't explain just why yet, I believe.   
  
But I still believe that we'll do that periodically, just the same, Robert."  
  
Then the bell rang, and they both had to be quiet for at least a little while, so that their teacher  
  
could then teach them as needed here. After a lecture of about twenty or so minutes in its length, the  
  
teacher then let her students work on all their new schoolwork, and chat at least a bit amongst  
  
themselves. She did this just so long as they all behaved themselves, and kept quiet enough in class for  
  
the rest of the period, quite naturally. The bell to mark the end of the period eventually rang at 10:45  
  
am. And then she soon dismissed her new students, as she saw fit, once it did so. This, of course, was  
  
for all the obvious reasons.  
  
Robert followed Rini out of the appropriate classroom. And then the both went to their  
  
respective classes as needed for the next period. They wouldn't have their next class together, though.   
  
And that class period would then begin at 10:50 am local time, for all the obvious reasons, of course.  
  
Robert eventually went to his next class. And he soon encountered Melanie Keyes there.   
  
They met as he was trying to find a good seat near the front to sit in. And they accidentally collided  
  
with each other as they were each moving to different seats in the necessary room of the school's main  
  
building. All their respective books nearly went flying from their hands, but they were both somehow  
  
able to avoid dropping any of them, as a matter of simple enough fact here. She said, "You seem to be  
  
familiar to me, stranger. Though I don't know why just yet, if I ever will."  
  
"I've never met you before, I think. But you seem to be someone who I'll be seeing at least a  
  
bit of in the future, for some yet-unknown reason to me."  
  
Melanie looked him over, and said, "You seem quite good-looking to me. I wonder if there is  
  
a chance that you have a bunch of siblings."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do. But how do you know this?"  
  
"Call it a feeling. My name is Melanie Keyes. And what's yours, if I may ask you this here?"  
  
"Robert Masbogarin. Do you by any chance know Serena Shields?"  
  
"Which one? I know of two people by that name, at least, Robert."  
  
"The one that's in our grade?"  
  
"Yes, I know of her. She's the daughter of one of my mother's closest friends."  
  
"Who's your mother, if I may ask you this here?"  
  
"My mother is Raye Keyes."  
  
"I don't recognize that name. What does your mother do?"  
  
"She's a singer of music. Mostly in terms of popular music, in fact, Robert. She was an altar  
  
girl too, when she was my age. But no longer, for all the obvious reasons."  
  
"Describe her, if you please." Just then, the teacher entered the classroom, just seconds before  
  
the bell to start the period then sounded. She set her things down on her desk, or near it, as needed,  
  
just before she took out an attendance/grading book, so that she could then take attendance for the  
  
class now in question here, of course.  
  
As the teacher began taking attendance, Melanie continued speaking rather quietly, so that the  
  
teacher would be able to hear all the students before Melanie and Robert here say they were present.   
  
She said, in a barely perceptible enough voice to him, as she sat near him, "She's about 5'9" tall, and  
  
about 158 pounds, I think. And I look a lot like she did at almost the same age that I am now. But not  
  
entirely, for I'm still only twelve years old, in fact. I had my latest birthday on July 27, Robert. I'm still  
  
a young twelve."  
  
"Rini was talking about you and Emara being altar girls at a synaurch around here. Is that true  
  
for the both of you, in fact, Melanie?"  
  
"Yes, Emara and I are altar girls at the Cherry Hill Synaurch near the Cherry Hill Diner. I live  
  
next door to the Synaurch. While she lives about a mile or two away from me near Sunset Hill, which  
  
is to the east of Cherry Hill here, Robert. She's been here for a number of years already, and so have  
  
I. But we only met each other about a year ago, once she and her family started attending our  
  
synaurch. I have two brothers that remind me a lot of Dad when he was younger, in fact."  
  
Just then, the teacher called Melanie's name, and she said, "Present, Mrs. Chesterfield."  
  
Mrs. Chesterfield then nodded approval, and moved on to the next student in her class list,  
  
which was still a few students away from Robert's last name. So Robert would still have a few  
  
moments left to quietly chat with Melanie, hopefully, before he'd also have to report that he was now  
  
present in the room as well.  
  
Eventually, his turn had to come, and it did. When it did, he then quite naturally reported his  
  
presence in the room. And soon after he did so, Mrs. Chesterfield then put away her book, and picked  
  
up another one. For about fifteen or twenty minutes, she then lectured her class, as she then saw fit,  
  
before eventually giving all her students some schoolwork to do for the rest of the period, in fact.  
  
When the period finally ended, it was then 11:35 am, and it was lunch time for all the school's  
  
students who were now in seventh and eighth grades there. Robert soon left for lunch, with Melanie  
  
following him quite closely at the same time, in fact. As she did so, Melanie also encountered Rini. Rini  
  
called her aside for a few moments. And Rini suddenly said, when she was sure enough that they were  
  
both quite alone behind a rather large tree, "Trouble near the Baines and Updike Jewelry Store,  
  
Melanie. I've already notified Melody and Cassidy, and they're on the way there."  
  
"Are we going to need to rumble there, possibly, Rini?"  
  
"Possibly. There are three rather large monsters that are wreaking havoc there right now."  
  
"Who else is responding?"  
  
"Sailors Rising Sun, Spyglass, Tranquility, and Millennium, I believe."  
  
"Should we power up to our Scout states, Rini?"  
  
"Let's check in with our mothers, first."  
  
Rini then pulled back the left sleeve of her uniform blouse. And she then touched the face of  
  
her watch. The top of the watch opened to the bottom. When it did so, a holographic screen was then  
  
projected from the watch to about eye level for Rini at the current time. Rini then touched the screen  
  
with her right hand for a few moments, until the faces of her and Melanie's mothers appeared on it, in a  
  
nine-square grid of sorts. The faces of the Thurston triplets' mother also soon appeared on the nine-  
  
square screen, as did the faces of two other women, in fact. Four squares were currently blank, but  
  
that didn't mean that they'd always be here, during the current conversation.  
  
Rini then said, "Trouble at the B&U Jewelry store, Mother. Sailor Rocketara and Super Sailor  
  
Mercury Minor are inbound, as are Sailors Rising Sun, Spyglass, Tranquility, and Millennium, Mother."  
  
"Rini, do you really think you need to fight the monsters right now?"  
  
"Mother, I don't think that we can avoid fighting here. As you know, Mrs. Updike is usually  
  
there with her mother at this time of day, and they're often with Marvena and Mitchell too. Someone's  
  
going to have to protect them, for you know that if the monsters find them, they might all be in serious  
  
trouble."  
  
Rini's mother thought about that for a brief moment. And then she conversed just as briefly  
  
with Dr. Amy Thurston and Mrs. Raye Keyes. She then said, "Very well, Rini. But please try to be  
  
careful, Small Lady. Take Super Sailor Mars Minor with you then. Mrs. Keyes insists. We'll be  
  
monitoring the situation as needed, so that we can help you all out if the need arises."  
  
"Thank you, Mother. I might need to borrow your Crescent Moon Wand, though."  
  
"We'll see. Try not to take too long in taking care of things, though, Rini. For if I'm not  
  
mistaken here, you only have about 25 or so minutes left of your current lunch period."  
  
"Understood, Mother."  
  
Then Rini signed off. About two minutes later, then, after both she and Melanie had gotten far  
  
enough away from the main school building, and behind a large enough wall, they both transformed into  
  
their respective Sailor Scout states of being. Melanie became Super Sailor Mars Minor, while Rini  
  
became Super Sailor Crescent Moon. And then they set off for the necessary part of town where the  
  
trouble was currently in progress, of course.  
  
When they got there, Sailor Rising Sun was in the process of attacking one of the monsters, as  
  
Sailor Millennium was trying to help her out on the same monster. Sailors Tranquility and Spyglass  
  
were already in the process of engaging another one of the monsters. As they both arrived, they heard  
  
sounds of panic and battle.  
  
When they were both within their respective ranges for their various powers and weapons,  
  
Crescent Moon said, "Stop your destruction in the name of God's Universe, or prepare to die at all our  
  
hands. I am Super Sailor Crescent Moon, and you shall not terrorize these innocent people any longer  
  
with your wreaking havoc in this place."  
  
"And what makes you think that you young girls can stop us here from wreaking havoc in your  
  
town?" asked the middle one of the monsters now causing trouble in this place.  
  
"We've done it to numerous others in our lives already. Leave or die!"  
  
"Make us," said the largest of the three monsters, who was the one who'd just spoken  
  
moments before to Crescent Moon and Mars Minor.  
  
"As you wish. You leave us no choice then. You should pray to your false gods before we  
  
destroy you, and then prepare to die."  
  
"We'll see who dies, then, Rabbit Face!"  
  
"Just for that, you all will die, most likely, monsters. Engage and destroy at will, Scouts!"  
  
Ten seconds or so later, then, a rather thick fog surrounded all three of the monsters now in  
  
question here for a while. This was mainly, if not entirely, courtesy of Sailor Tranquility and Super  
  
Sailor Mercury Minor, in fact. Mercury Minor said, "Mercury Ice Fog Spheres, Blast!" as Tranquility  
  
combined one of her own powers with that one of Mercury Minor's here.  
  
She did this by calling out, as she held a suitably-sized recurved bow at arm's length in front of  
  
herself, "Cometary Bubbling Flares Surround, Strike!" When she did so, a quiver quite full of arrows in  
  
the shape of comets immediately appeared on her back, and an arrow materialized as well already  
  
nocked on her bow. Ten seconds later, that particular arrow was fired. Two minutes later, at most,  
  
she already had at least two dozen arrows beginning to rain down on all of their enemies, if she'd not  
  
aimed those arrows directly at them when she fired them here. And her quiver was refilling itself  
  
periodically.  
  
As for Crescent Moon and Mars Minor, they were in the process of attacking the largest of the  
  
monsters with some anti-evil scrolls and other powers and items then at their disposal. With some help  
  
from Rocketara, whenever possible, in fact.  
  
Several times, at least, Crescent Moon would call out, "Crescent Moon Tiara Action." And  
  
that then would allow her to generate glowing discs with the help of her own Sailor Scout tiara, which  
  
she'd normally wear on her forehead whenever she was in any of her Sailor Scout states of being. That  
  
was supposing that she could access that particular power of hers, of course. For it at least sometimes  
  
would drain her energy considerably during a battle that she might fight as a Sailor Scout in her life.  
  
Her mother had used a similar power, if not the exact same power, that Crescent Moon was  
  
now using here. Her mother had used this certain power of hers to often destroy various monsters  
  
when she was about the age that Rini/Crescent Moon was now, but just a bit older than her daughter  
  
was now.  
  
Rini had been a Sailor Scout for several years, in at least two different time periods, if not more.   
  
And that was one reason why she wasn't now just a Sailor Scout, but specifically was a Super Sailor  
  
Scout. When she'd gotten old enough in her life, she'd begun to gain at least some of the powers that  
  
her mother had once had, to at least some degree, if not totally. When she'd first become a Scout,  
  
she'd just been a Sailor Scout. But now, after many battles in at least two different time periods, she'd  
  
earned herself a promotion to the rank of Super Sailor Scout, with the help of at least a few other  
  
people in her life.  
  
It had been a while since she'd last seen one of her friends from a long way away in her life.   
  
She hoped that she'd eventually see him again someday. But she didn't know if and when that might  
  
actually come to pass for her in her life, though.  
  
She sent several discs toward the monster that she, Mars Minor, and Rocketara were now  
  
basically opposing here. But she still couldn't destroy that monster yet. For it was still too strong at the  
  
current time, in fact. Even after Rocketara had then fired several good-sized missiles of various kinds at  
  
it, which had combined somehow with Mars Minor's current Fireballs Charge and Crescent Moon's  
  
Crescent Moon Tiara Action attacks to become even stronger still, the aforementioned monster still  
  
survived well enough here.  
  
Eventually, the monster that Millennium and Rising Sun were now opposing here was killed.   
  
Rising Sun had left several good-sized slashes and other injuries present on that monster. Millennium  
  
had also generated several kinds of weapons with the help of whatever jewelry-related items that she  
  
currently had with her here. And then Millennium had thrown those weapons directly into the places  
  
where Rising Sun had slashed and otherwise injured that monster. Which soon made the monster  
  
largely either turn into ashes, or vaporize at least partly, if not entirely, if it didn't actually turn into ashes  
  
here, in fact..  
  
With that done here, then, Rising Sun and Millennium began moving toward the one that  
  
Mercury Minor, Tranquility, Spyglass, and Rocketara were now periodically either attacking or  
  
defending against. The fog that Tranquility and Mercury Minor had created several minutes before had  
  
eventually begun to dissipate to at least some degree, several seconds before. But by the time that it  
  
began doing so, Mercury Minor said, all of a sudden, "Rising Sun and Millennium, don't attack this  
  
monster. I think that we can recover the humanoid being inside it well enough here. So please don't  
  
attack it. We need to wear out this monster, for there's a humanoid that has been turned into a monster  
  
inside it." She said this because a small data computer that she also had with her at the current time had  
  
detected the presence of a humanoid somehow inside the monster, in fact.  
  
"Then what do you want us to do?" asked Rising Sun.  
  
"Cause a distraction that will buy us some time to figure things out here well enough."  
  
"This monster seems to want to take down a building complex here, real bad, Mercury Minor.   
  
What do you suggest we do for a distraction?" These things were just said by Millennium, in fact.  
  
"Do the first thing that comes into your minds, I suppose."  
  
"Just so long as we don't attack it?" asked Rising Sun.  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
"As you wish, Mercury Minor. But if this doesn't work, then we may still have to destroy it,  
  
just the same."  
  
"Understood, Rising Sun."  
  
Rising Sun and Millennium ran in opposite directions for about fifteen or so seconds, before  
  
they each entered nearby telephone boxes. And they both dialed a certain number on the phones in  
  
each box. The number was exactly the same, in fact. And when they stuck their fingers in the  
  
appropriate coin return slots, they didn't find coins there. Instead, they found pens that'd allow them to  
  
disguise themselves periodically, so as to look like other people or things, even while still remaining  
  
exactly as they were at certain times in their own lives. They took the pens, of course. And they  
  
decided to disguise themselves as dancers of either the tap dancing or ballet kind, in fact. They then  
  
disguised themselves as dancers while they hid themselves temporarily in the telephone boxes. And  
  
finally, they had completely changed their apparent looks, at least as of the current time. They exited  
  
their respective phone boxes at the same exact instant. And then they yelled at the monsters still in front  
  
of them, so as to get their attention, hopefully enough. The monsters then stopped whatever they were  
  
then doing, just to look at them. When they caught Mercury Minor's eye, she very briefly winked at  
  
them both. That was the signal for them both to begin causing their distraction, if they hadn't already  
  
done so, here.  
  
Millennium began to tap-dance in the middle of the street, while Rising Sun began to execute  
  
various kinds of ballet moves, so as to hopefully draw away the monsters' attentions from whatever  
  
they'd just been doing before. Which was to attack whatever they could attack at the current time, of  
  
course. Both monsters then sat down almost immediately in the middle of the street just to see the  
  
rather impromptu dancing that Millennium and Rising Sun were now doing here, in fact. As did several  
  
other people, whether they were Scouts or not, at the current time.  
  
As they did so, Crescent Moon then called her mother briefly on her watch communicator, and  
  
moments later, a Crescent Moon Wand appeared in her hands. Her mother had just sent it to her by  
  
teleporting it to her daughter, who'd then hopefully be able to change the monster or monsters that had  
  
at least one human inside each of them. When Mercury Minor said, "I think that you can change them  
  
both back, Crescent Moon," Crescent Moon then faced the largest of the monsters first, for all the  
  
obvious reasons.  
  
At a nod from Mercury Minor, then, Crescent Moon said, "Moon Healing Activation!" Which  
  
then would hopefully change that monster back into a mere humanoid being well enough, if at all  
  
possible. Crescent Moon did a little dance of sorts, before she then pointed the wand directly at the  
  
larger of the two still-surviving monsters. And she was soon enough rewarded by the shrinking of the  
  
monster in size, and the monster changing back into humanoid form again, as it had been, before getting  
  
turned into a monster. When the monster turned back into a human, a card with a crystal on it fell to  
  
the ground and stuck in it, briefly, before the crystal fell off the card and hit the ground, shattering into  
  
any number of uncountable pieces.  
  
The revealed humanoid was a young man with what appeared to be a robe and sandals, as well  
  
as a sword of light, at least. This man was not apparently from this world, in fact, but from what  
  
appeared to be a desert planet, for his skin was at least a little tanned and a little weather-worn, most  
  
likely. Crescent Moon asked his name, and the stranger said, "My name is Luke Skywalker of the  
  
Jedi."  
  
"We are Sailor Scouts. We've never heard of the Jedi. How did you get here?"  
  
"I have no idea. The last thing I knew, I was battling a Hutt on another world in the Universe.   
  
And the next thing I knew, I was here. Wherever here is, of course."  
  
"What's a Hutt?" asked Crescent Moon.  
  
"A huge land-based slug, for your information. May I ask your name here?"  
  
"My name is Super Sailor Crescent Moon, and the rest of the girls that look enough like me  
  
here are also Sailor Scouts, Mr. Skywalker."  
  
"I see. Perhaps we'll talk later?"  
  
"Maybe, if my parents agree, I think I might like that at least a bit here."  
  
Just then, Super Sailor Crescent Moon then turned toward the other monster still watching the  
  
nearby dancers, and she also turned that monster back into their normal humanoid state of being. A  
  
woman with somewhat wavy black hair soon appeared to everyone's view here. She was wearing  
  
what appeared to be some sort of uniform, and it was a mostly medium blue and black uniform with  
  
three round pips on the collar. Mostly, it was black, but there was some medium blue on her shoulders  
  
for the aforementioned uniform. She also wore what now appeared to be a mostly silver vest with  
  
some pink and/or red on it, as well.  
  
When Crescent Moon asked her name, as well, the female stranger said, "My name is  
  
Commander Deanna Troi Riker. I was on an away mission with several of my shipmates. And the  
  
next thing I knew, I met you here like this, when you asked me who I was just now, Crescent Moon."  
  
"Where are you from, if I may ask?"  
  
"I don't remember. I do know I was on the U.S.S. Enterprise-D or E, but I don't remember  
  
much more than that at the current time. I believe that I was the Ship's Counselor on my ship, and I  
  
was off my ship on some sort of away mission for it."  
  
"Well, maybe we can find a way to get you each back to wherever you actually belong  
  
elsewhere in the Universe, people. In the meantime, if you see any other people that look enough like  
  
us, then don't be afraid of them. I noticed there was another monster here, too. Do you have any idea  
  
whether there was actually a human inside it as well, Commander?"  
  
"No, I don't. I don't even know how I got here."  
  
Mercury Minor then said, after having checked out what little still remained of the monster that  
  
Rising Sun and Millennium had been forced to destroy, "The other monster didn't have a humanoid  
  
inside it, Crescent Moon. It was all monster, and it was from the Dark Spheres, from what I can gather  
  
from these ashes and other nearby things still here. It was all monster, with some cybernetic implants,  
  
evidently. And it would've destroyed us all, if it'd had the chance. It was quite large, in fact, and it was  
  
about to take down several buildings when Rising Sun and Millennium killed and destroyed it," said  
  
Mercury Minor.  
  
Just then, several other Scouts materialized in the area near the recent battle site. Among them,  
  
of course, was Crescent Moon's mother. Crescent Moon soon found her mother, and she returned the  
  
Crescent Moon Wand she'd just been lent back to her. Her mother smiled, as Dr. Thurston, who was  
  
also Crystal Sailor Mercury, then began to check everyone for injuries who was sufficiently near and  
  
had been around when the battle had been raging, in fact. She did this with the help of another Sailor  
  
Scout who was now basically in a mostly purple Sailor Scout uniform.  
  
After a while, Dr. Thurston reported, "No permanent injuries to report, Crystal Sailor Moon.   
  
Everyone here should be fine enough in the near future, I think, if they aren't already."  
  
"Good, Crystal Sailor Mercury. I think we can take things from here, then, so that the kids can  
  
get back to school, if the need arises here."  
  
"I agree. It's almost noon now, anyway."  
  
"Sorry you had to fight during your lunch period, Crescent Moon and all. Crystal Sailor Jupiter  
  
thought you girls might be hungry after having to fight here, so she quite quickly put together some  
  
lunches for you to eat before you have to get back to class. Crystal Sailor Pluto will slow down time as  
  
needed, for you, so that you have enough time to eat, I think. But let's try not to have to fight during  
  
your lunch period here, if at all possible, Crescent Moon." She handed one lunch bag to all of the  
  
necessary Scouts here, before smiling at them all again briefly.  
  
"Understood, Crystal Sailor Moon."  
  
Two minutes later, then, all the younger Scouts had somehow managed to get far enough away  
  
from the battle location here, and transform out of their respective Sailor Scout states of being. After  
  
they did this, they all then ran back to their school or schools, as needed, even while Crystal Sailor  
  
Pluto was now slowing time down for at least them, if not others as well, of course. They all had their  
  
lunches on the run, as Crystal Sailor Pluto was slowing down time at least for them, if not others as  
  
well. But to anyone else, they all were quite blurry in terms of being able to see them clearly enough, in  
  
fact. If not totally invisible instead to everyone else who didn't yet know of them here to a sufficient  
  
enough degree, at least, as well.  
  
Needless to say, they all arrived back at their school or schools in time for their first class of the  
  
afternoon, of course. And none of them got in enough trouble for them to be late to those very classes,  
  
in fact. Robert didn't see them arrive, but by the time that he'd returned to the area of his locker,  
  
Melanie Keyes was already near her own locker, if not also his as well.  
  
When Robert saw that Melanie was apparently a bit more tired than when he'd last seen her  
  
here on the school's campus, after first getting close enough to her to talk to her, he asked, "What's the  
  
matter, Melanie?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about here, Robert. I decided to get a little exercise around here  
  
for a while during lunch. That's all." Melanie somehow knew that might not answer his question here  
  
well enough. But she still hoped that it'd buy her and maybe others at least a little more time to think of  
  
a better thing to say about such things here, if the need arose for her and them to do so, eventually.  
  
"Fine. If you really don't want to tell me right now, then don't. But I now have this feeling that  
  
there's at least something that you're not actually telling me here, Melanie. I won't push on it right now,  
  
at least. But be aware that eventually, I might want to know what's going on here with you, Melanie.   
  
And maybe other people around here as well, if the need arises for us all here at the same time."  
  
"Understood, Robert."  
  
The rest of the day at school was rather uneventful, in fact. And the school day ended for all  
  
the students at the school who had nothing else to do there afterward at 3:10 pm. After which Robert  
  
eventually began walking back to his family's current residence for at least the next few hours, if not  
  
longer than that. Before he could get out the main doors of the school's main building, though, Melanie  
  
and Rini asked him, "Robert, how would you like to get something to eat sometime elsewhere in town?"  
  
"Let me think about it, girls. I'm not really looking for company right now. I just remembered I  
  
have other things that I must do for the next few days, if at all possible."  
  
"Any time, then, if and whenever possible, Robert." This comment was from Melanie.  
  
"I'll consider it, girls, if you and your friends give me enough time to do so well enough to suit  
  
me here."  
  
"Understood, Robert," said Rini, in very short order.  
  
Then Robert parted from both girls almost immediately afterward here. And he then went  
  
home to his family's residence elsewhere in town. The girls didn't follow him, either, as a matter of  
  
actual fact.  
  
When he got there, his father met him in the kitchen/dining room area of their residence, and  
  
asked him how his day was. Robert said, "Fine, Dad. I had an okay day of school for my first day of  
  
high school today."  
  
"I heard there was some excitement near the B&U Jewelry Store today. But some young  
  
people who appeared to be roughly your age evidently took care of it, from what I learned on the radio  
  
today."  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Your mother even saw at least some, if not all, of it on her lunch  
  
break today. She said some young people destroyed one monster and transformed two others into  
  
humans somehow. One of the girls appeared to have at least some pink hair on her head, if not a lot of  
  
pink hair there, in fact."  
  
Robert thought, "That sounds weird. I don't understand how that could be the case yet, if I  
  
ever will. But if Mom's right, then there has to be at least one pink-haired girl who now's living in this  
  
town, somewhere."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The next chapter will introduce more of the Scouts, at least in their civilian forms, and it will be  
  
significantly related to Scouts from Jupiter, in fact. Lita and Ken and their family will be largely  
  
mentioned in it, in actual reality. Another battle will take place during Chapter Four, as well, which will  
  
involve several Scouts and several more of my original characters. Both who are Scouts and who  
  
aren't actually Scouts either. When that chapter comes, I will let you know which characters are from  
  
my original series work, and which are from my fan fiction stories that I may or may not have already  
  
put up here, for the obvious reasons. Until then, you'll just have to see what's coming up soon enough.   
  
But I promise you more crossover elements will be added to the story as well within the next few  
  
chapters, at most, readers. So please read, review, and enjoy, if at all possible. Until later, then, this is  
  
now "The Universal Storyteller" signing off here. Happy reading, and God bless, and all that, of  
  
course, readers! Over and out! 


	3. Chapter III: Jupiter's Twin Daughters

All standard disclaimers that I have already used so far with any of the three stories that I now  
  
have on fanfiction.net will apply. For your information, all of the characters that you may not recognize  
  
well enough in this story are original characters of mine, unless otherwise stated, in fact. I may not have  
  
said so clearly enough to you all earlier. But if not, then I'm reminding you that they are most certainly  
  
mine, just the same, and just in case you're wondering here, readers. Supposing, of course, that I  
  
actually created them at all. Cole, for instance, is one of my original characters here, readers. So  
  
please don't steal my original characters from this story or any others, for that matter.  
  
Now without further ado, back to the story. And I hope that you'll all enjoy it, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The Inverness Chronicles  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The rest of the afternoon and night went rather quietly for Robert when he wasn't with his  
  
siblings or his parents for a long enough time here. He spent about an hour or so after supper on  
  
whatever schoolwork he had left to do from earlier that day. And then he told his parents that he'd be  
  
back by 11, at the very latest, if nothing else delayed his return in the meantime. It was already about  
  
8:40 pm or so, local time, but they still let him go out, just the same. He wanted to spend a little time  
  
with another one of his closest friends besides Jason, if at all possible.  
  
So they let him go out for a while. But not before telling him that if he wasn't back by 11:30  
  
without calling first, he'd be in trouble. Supposing that he was then able to call them, of course. He  
  
hugged all his siblings and both parents before leaving. And he told them all that he loved them, just in  
  
case something unexpected happened either to him or to them, before he then left, of course.  
  
He eventually walked toward downtown, and on the way to one of the various sporting goods  
  
stores elsewhere in town, he encountered that friend of his. This friend was about four inches taller and  
  
about twelve pounds heavier than he currently was. And this friend of his was also two years older  
  
than he was, in fact.  
  
This friend of his was walking out of a nearby arcade/restaurant when Robert met him on the  
  
way to the sporting goods store. This friend asked him, "Robert, do you think that Marissa would like  
  
me to take her to the Homecoming Dance in a few weeks?"  
  
"I don't know, Cole. I really don't know. Are you sure that she might not want to go with  
  
anyone else to it? Seeing as you're both not yet going steady here, if I remember things well enough  
  
here."  
  
Cole thought about that for a moment, "Well, it seems to me that Judah Elbornez is also  
  
somewhat interested in her now, from what I've heard about him of late, since this summer."  
  
Robert asked, "Isn't Marissa now a junior, and now two years ahead of you both?"  
  
"Yes, she is, but she still seems quite interested in me to at least some degree, if not completely,  
  
Robert."  
  
"I was heading toward 'S.G. Johnson's Sporting Goods and Cards', Cole. Would you like to  
  
go there with me, right now?"  
  
"I have other plans, for the most part, but I guess that I can still go there for a while."  
  
"Thanks, Cole. Maybe at least one of our other friends will be there as well."  
  
"Perhaps. But I don't expect it, just the same, for some reason."  
  
The two boys then went to the aforementioned sporting goods store for a while. And they both  
  
conversed briefly with the manager and the proprietor as Robert at least looked around the store there,  
  
if he didn't do anything else there as well. Such as buying certain merchandise there, for example.   
  
Robert eventually bought a box of baseball cards and a basketball from the necessary people there in  
  
the store, before he and Cole then left the store behind again, of course.  
  
Cole soon parted from Robert, who then headed back toward his house with his new  
  
purchases, in very short order. Cole wished Robert a good night's sleep, of course, before parting  
  
from him again. On the way back to his house, as he was carrying his purchases in a backpack slung  
  
over one shoulder, two girls suddenly came out of nowhere, in essence, on rollerblades. And they  
  
collided with him as he was getting to the top of a hill between his place and the sporting goods store.   
  
His pack fell almost immediately off his shoulder. And then it slid down to the ground near him, as he  
  
tried to untangle himself from where he'd collided with both girls here.  
  
The girls had somehow managed to sandwich him between them. And to get at least two of  
  
their four legs tangled in with his own two legs to at least some degree, if not to a great degree. The  
  
taller of the two girls was caught considerably under him, while the other was caught on top of him, with  
  
her blades being tangled with the other girl's blades at least partly, if not totally. The one considerably  
  
on top of him was lying largely across his stomach, while the other girl was caught largely across the  
  
middle of his back, in fact.  
  
He soon said, "Girls, I think it would be best if we get ourselves untangled here as soon as  
  
possible."  
  
"I agree," the one on the bottom quite soon said here. "Juniper, if you have to pull out wheels,  
  
go ahead and do so. I don't really want to be under this guy for the rest of the night, if I don't have to  
  
be."  
  
"Won't that bust the blades at least a little, Verana?"  
  
"It's a chance I think we'll have to take here, Juniper. We have to get back home, if at all  
  
possible, by 11 pm, or we might be largely grounded for a while, outside of school. I don't really think  
  
that you want us to get in trouble here, do you, Juniper?"  
  
"No, of course not. Then we couldn't go out, probably, after supper for a while."  
  
"Then break the wheels, or pull them out, if you must. We can always get more. And I have a  
  
feeling that this boy has an 11 pm curfew as well, for some yet-unknown reason."  
  
"Fine, Verana. But I expect you to help pay for new wheels here, if the need arises for us to  
  
have to replace them, then, Verana."  
  
"Fine. Let's just get untangled here, and worry about such things later."  
  
Juniper then reached as much as she could toward where her blades and those of her sister  
  
were now caught with each other. And she was finally able to remove two or so of them before she  
  
had to start breaking them with rocks that she and Verana had just found near them both. She then  
  
hammered as hard as necessary on each of the remaining wheels that she couldn't remove easily  
  
enough from the necessary blades, until they all eventually split well enough for her to remove their  
  
pieces here. There were only three wheels on each blade, which added up to a total of twelve wheels  
  
on all four blades, of course. She'd been able to remove one wheel on each blade without having to  
  
break it with the rocks in question here, in fact. But the other eight wheels on the blades would still  
  
have to be replaced, for all the obvious reasons, eventually, before they could again be used to  
  
rollerblade, quite naturally.  
  
When all the wheels were finally either removed or broken, as needed, Robert then said, "It's  
  
about time. I wasn't expecting you two to come crashing into me like you did here."  
  
"Well, we're sorry that we did, boy. We were trying to get home again rather quickly, for our  
  
work at a local restaurant had run a little long tonight." The taller girl was now speaking.  
  
"The rollerblades?" Robert asked this as Juniper began standing up, so that he could do the  
  
same, eventually. And so that Verana could too, of course.  
  
"Part of the required uniform there, boy. You know our first names, it seems. But we can't  
  
keep on calling you 'boy', if we ever happen to actually see you again eventually. What's your name, if  
  
I may ask you this here?"asked the taller of the two girls.  
  
"Robert Masbogarin. And your last name, girls?"  
  
Juniper said, "Our last name is Cobarelli, Mr. Masbogarin."  
  
"I notice that you're apparently wearing basically an eleventh-grade uniform from IHHS,  
  
Verana."  
  
"Yes, I am. I can't fit into most of the ones that are for girls in seventh to tenth grade at any of  
  
the town's three different high schools, if not all of them. So I had to get a larger uniform to wear at  
  
school here in Inverness. Even though I'm still only a seventh-grader at Crossroads High School, I still  
  
had to do so. And I've had to wear larger clothes than other kids my age for at least a few years,  
  
Robert. Juniper here is also a seventh-grader, but we're fraternal twins to each other, in fact. She's  
  
closer to the average size of most seventh-graders around here, as well, Robert, than I am," said  
  
Verana, as she stood up as well, and began to help him and her sister collect all their things again, as  
  
needed.  
  
"I see. So you go to Crossroads, even though you wear an IHHS uniform at school, Verana."  
  
"I wear such a uniform, even though I don't actually go to IHHS, Robert. Juni here, though,  
  
does wear the usual seventh-grade uniform for Crossroads High School. I'd not mind wearing a  
  
Crossroads uniform if I could. But I'm too large for the ones that most of the other seventh-graders  
  
there are able to wear well enough. On me, a normal enough seventh-grade girl's uniform from  
  
Crossroads would most likely often look rather skimpy, perhaps. At least that's what I think about  
  
such things right now, if I won't always think that way here. And I don't generally want whatever I  
  
might wear to look rather skimpy on me, if it's not necessary for me to wear such clothes at all. So I  
  
generally get larger clothes to wear, so that I have myself covered up just as much as I either want or  
  
need to be covered up at any time in my life."  
  
"I see. I suppose that's rather logical enough here, Verana."  
  
"Well, maybe we'll see you around town again somewhere." This comment was actually from  
  
Juniper, alone, and not from Verana, in fact.  
  
"Perhaps you will, Juniper. Perhaps you will. God willing, of course. But now, I think we'd all  
  
best get to our respective homes before we all get in trouble for being too late with our respective  
  
parents, if you don't mind."  
  
"Agreed. Take care, Robert, and we're sorry for crashing into you just as we did here."  
  
"Thanks. Perhaps we'll meet again, somewhere and sometime, you two."  
  
Then the girls let him leave them behind, as they took off their rollerblades and changed into  
  
different pairs of tennis shoes. This, of course, was for all the obvious reasons here. And not too much  
  
later, then, they were again heading toward their house almost as fast as they'd been doing that when  
  
they'd crashed into Robert as they'd done a little while before.  
  
Little did he know that they were also Sailor Scouts just like Rini and others. He didn't know  
  
Rini and others were actually Sailor Scouts yet, if he ever would, of course. But they were both still  
  
Sailor Scouts, just the same. Specifically, they were the Sailor Scouts called Super Sailor Jupiter  
  
Minor and Sailor Daphne, in fact. Jupiter Minor and Daphne were the daughters of Crystal Sailor  
  
Jupiter and her husband. But Robert didn't yet know that, if he ever would, at the current time.  
  
As Robert, Verana, and Juniper then returned to each of their families' houses, Juniper and  
  
Verana began to converse with each other about him. Verana said, "I think he's going to be interesting  
  
to be around. Granted, I am at least a few inches taller than he is, and probably heavier than he is. But  
  
I think that he's cute, just the same, Juniper."  
  
"Melanie and Rini seem to like him from what I heard earlier today, Verana."  
  
"Is that so? I wonder if they might see him as a possible boyfriend for themselves."  
  
"I really don't know. He doesn't really look like Tuxedo Mask, to me."  
  
"Well, I don't look entirely like Mother, do I, Juniper?"  
  
"No, of course you don't. You might have her hair, at least for the most part, and you may be  
  
a big girl, like she was, but you don't look entirely like her. Not even when she was about our age, in  
  
fact, Verana."  
  
"I have auburn hair, just like she did, and I often wear it in ponytails, too. She did too. My hair  
  
is about the same length. And I like to secure it with at least one barrette or scrunchie, I think. Just like  
  
she did. It may be wavier than hers was when she was about our age, Juniper. But my hair looks  
  
almost like hers did at about the same age that we are now."  
  
"But you're not as interested in cooking as she is, Verana."  
  
"So what? That's just a way that people can better tell us apart from each other. I like to eat,  
  
but I'm not much of a cook compared to Mother. And Mother prefers to wear a lot of green and pink,  
  
whenever possible. I don't. As you should know by now, green isn't actually one of my favorite  
  
colors, Juniper. I like silver and red much more than either of those two colors. Mother and I are quite  
  
different, too, in what we often like to read, in terms of typical reading material. She's more into  
  
romance novels and cooking-related things. I, however, am more for mysteries and science fiction  
  
novels and similar enough stories to either or both of those genres than she is. I'm also not much of a  
  
bargain-hunter, compared to her. I prefer to spend more of my time either painting or sculpting,  
  
whenever possible, when I'm not otherwise occupied, Juniper."  
  
"You mean like Mrs. Morgan?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I believe she really likes to paint, whenever possible. Especially when her friend  
  
Mrs. Skyler is able to sit for her periodically."  
  
"Or anyone else, for that matter?" asked Juniper, as they both got within one block of their  
  
family's current residence in Inverness. It was now only about five minutes before their curfew, and  
  
they realized that, when they both checked their watches.  
  
"Right, Juniper. That's correct."  
  
"We'd better hurry, for I think that Mother is starting to worry that we'll not be there in time to  
  
make our curfew, Verana."  
  
"Because we've sometimes missed it needlessly?"  
  
"Yes. Remember two weeks ago, when we went with Melanie, Melody, and several other girls  
  
to a summer beach party, and many of us found ourselves some boys we just didn't want to leave for a  
  
while? Meaning until midnight, at least?"  
  
"Yes, I do, Juniper. Why do you bring this up here?"  
  
"Because several of us actually stayed out too late then, several of our various parents actually  
  
gave us 11 pm curfews for a while, at least, Verana. Including, of course, our parents, as I'm sure you  
  
very well know by now."  
  
The two of them then arrived at their family's front door about a minute later, and about a  
  
minute before their curfew would arrive. Juniper then opened the front door. And then they both  
  
entered their house in very short order before it was too late for them to do so here, and still make their  
  
curfew.  
  
When they entered, they went straight to their family's kitchen area, once the smells of baking  
  
reached both their noses here. And they found their mother, the former Lita McKinley there, making  
  
some cookies for Dr. Thurston's next birthday, which would be in about a week, in fact. They set their  
  
things on the counter or counters nearest the doorway that they'd just come through. And then their  
  
mother asked, "How was your evening, girls?"  
  
Juniper answered, "Fine, except for the fact that we crashed into a boy while rollerblading, and  
  
I had to break most of the wheels on our blades, to free ourselves well enough, after we did so."  
  
"Tell me about this boy, and about the accidental crashing into him, and what happened among  
  
the three of you then." Lita said this in a commanding tone, in fact.  
  
So the twins then told her all about the incident just as she'd wanted them to do so here. After  
  
a while, Lita said, "He seems like a nice guy. Do you think you might actually be interested in him  
  
romantically someday, girls?"  
  
Both girls said, "It's too early to tell, Mother," in their respective turns, after Lita asked each of  
  
them one at a time, at least once more, so that they'd know that she was speaking to each of them in  
  
turn. But first, they said, "We don't really know."  
  
"How much do you think he'll be around you both in the future?"  
  
"Unknown, Mother. But for some reason, I think that we might see him every so often,  
  
whenever we're not in school. I don't know how, of course, but I still think that, just the same." These  
  
comments were from Verana, in fact.  
  
"Mrs. Keyes had a feeling about him as well, girls. Don't chase him, if you can avoid it. Or he  
  
might be in serious danger in the future. Besides, I don't think that he's going to fall for you anyway, for  
  
some yet-unknown reason. I think he'll fall for someone else entirely. Who exactly, none of us know  
  
yet, if we ever will. Except for maybe Crystal Sailor Pluto and her daughters, I think, for all the obvious  
  
reasons, girls."  
  
"How come they get to handle the duties of the Gates of Time?"  
  
"Because that's what they're supposed to often do as Scouts, you two."  
  
"But Pluto's named after some god of the Dead in some ancient mythology that I can't think of  
  
at the moment, Mother," said Verana.  
  
"Yes, but for some reason, instead of often having the powers of destruction and rebirth that the  
  
Sailor Scouts from Saturn often do have, they normally only have the powers relating well enough to the  
  
space-time continuum, Verana. Saturn was the god of time in some mythology, as were his  
  
counterparts in other mythologies, but the Scouts from his world often control the powers that deal with  
  
destruction and rebirth, for some yet-unknown reason."  
  
"Why do we often have the powers of Jupiter, then?" asked Juniper, as she began reaching for  
  
some cookies that'd already been made here.  
  
"You have them through me, Juniper. Don't touch the cookies here, girls. They're for Dr.  
  
Thurston's next birthday party, in fact. You see, girls, I was around during the Silver Millennium, in  
  
actual reality, before Mrs. Shields and the rest of us were sent into the future by her mother Queen  
  
Serenity."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why we often have the powers of Jupiter at our disposal as Scouts,"  
  
said Juniper.  
  
"Girls, I was from Jupiter, in actual reality, when it was still habitable for its numerous  
  
inhabitants. I had certain powers from the time that Queen Serenity made me a Scout as part of Mrs.  
  
Shields' own royal Court. My mother, before she retired from the Scout business, had several of the  
  
powers that I eventually gained by the end of the Silver Millennium. And she inherited them from her  
  
mother, and so on back through time, until just before Jupiter actually did join the Moon Kingdom  
  
officially. The first Sailor Scout from Jupiter was initiated just prior to Jupiter's joining of the Moon  
  
Kingdom. And I was the last native Sailor Scout from Jupiter who bore the name of Sailor Jupiter. As  
  
I always will be, at least until we finally restore Jupiter to its previous state of existence, if at all possible.   
  
You will succeed me as Crystal Sailor Jupiter, when my time here in this time period is over, if you  
  
survive me, Verana."  
  
"And what of me, Mom?" asked Juniper.  
  
"You will become Super Sailor Jupiter Minor, when she does, if you both survive me, Juniper.   
  
Rini will later become Crystal Sailor Moon, if she survives Mrs. Shields in this particular time period.   
  
Mercury Minor will become Crystal Sailor Mercury, and so on down the line, if you girls all succeed us  
  
as Crystal Sailor Scouts, as needed. Your younger sisters or female cousins will become the new  
  
Minors or take on other identities as required, if and when that happens to you and to us, of course."  
  
"When do you expect Crystal Tokyo to be founded, Mother?" asked Verana.  
  
"Sometime in the future. Raye seems to think that there will be a future battle in Tokyo where  
  
the Tokyo that we're at least a little familiar with will be largely, if not totally, destroyed by someone or  
  
something that hasn't yet shown here on Earth, most likely."  
  
"And what do the rest of you think about this?" asked Juniper.  
  
"Well, if it happens, then I hope that those of us who are from that part of our world are quite  
  
safe from any permanent harm in our various canisters or globes. For I expect that those of us who are  
  
there will be in canisters or globes, as needed, for a certain length of time, until we either are reborn or  
  
wake up in them in the future. Meaning, of course, the 30th Century AD, if not even later than that  
  
here, Juniper."  
  
"Why do you mention globes and canisters here, Mother?" asked Verana.  
  
"Because when we were sent forward through time, we were placed in them as needed, when  
  
Queen Serenity sent us to Earth from the Moon more than one thousand years ago."  
  
"Why would we be in the Tokyo Zone, instead of just the Rio De Janeiro Zone, of Earth,  
  
Mother?" asked Verana, moments later, as 11:15 pm came and went at the current time.  
  
"Because, before the time of the end, at least eight copies, if not more than eight copies, of all  
  
our respective DNA's were taken, if I remember correctly enough here, girls. And they were  
  
eventually placed with the necessary globes and canisters that would hold us while we were being  
  
transferred to the Earth from the Moon. And during our periods of temporary dormancy, as well. I  
  
know that at least two other versions of me are running around this world protecting other Zones of it,  
  
in fact. And that at least five of me are protecting various Zones on at least one other Earth, from at  
  
least one other timeline or dimension, too, Verana. Crystal Sailor Pluto tells us periodically about other  
  
Earths as needed. And then we tell you, whenever the need arises for us to do so. But you've still not  
  
come with us on any of our missions to those other Earths, just the same, girls."  
  
"Because we're not old enough?"  
  
"Yes, Juni. Granted, you're Sailor Scouts, but so far, you're still not experienced enough,  
  
except for maybe Rini, to do so here. Rini, for all the obvious reasons, is. And she has to be, at least  
  
most of the time, if not all of it."  
  
"Just because she's the heir to Crystal Tokyo's throne?"  
  
"Yes, V.V., that's true." Verana's middle name was Vivian, and her most common nickname  
  
was V.V., in fact. But most people outside her circle of close friends, Scouts, and/or family would call  
  
her Verana instead. Or Miss Cobarelli the Older, as the case might then be, if she and Juniper were in  
  
the same basic place. Like the same class at school, for instance.  
  
As for Juniper, she was often called Juni or Junie Bug, for one of her hobbies was collecting  
  
insects she found at various times in her life. Junie Bug referred mainly to her interest in insects and  
  
similar things. While Juni was a shortened version of her name that her parents, siblings, and her closest  
  
friends would at least sometimes call her, whenever possible, in their lives. Like a former Sailor  
  
Daphne, she also had auburn or red hair. But unlike that Sailor Daphne, she didn't often wear her  
  
mostly waist-length hair down all the way down. Instead, she often wore it in braids and/or meatball-  
  
like buns on her head. At least whenever she wasn't in her own Sailor Scout state of being at a  
  
particular time in her life, that was often the case for her. Her meatball-like buns of hair weren't  
  
necessarily like those of the original Sailor Moon or her daughter, but they were often still at least  
  
somewhat similar, just the same. Also Juniper was a reasonably good gardener and quilter, whenever  
  
the chance for her to do either of those things actually presented itself to her in her own life.  
  
Eventually, after at least a bit more conversation between Lita and two of her five daughters,  
  
three of which were also Scouts, or possibly might be eventually, Juniper and Verana eventually retired  
  
for the rest of the night, of course. And they both did so, just as their father walked into the kitchen  
  
from a nearby den. Verana said "Good night" to him first, so Juniper waved as well to him, and they  
  
went to their room almost immediately afterward.  
  
Lita said, "Ken, I'm glad they made their curfew tonight."  
  
"I didn't hear them come in."  
  
"They were quieter than usual tonight. They crashed into a boy. And I have this strange feeling  
  
that at least one of them might be at least a little bit interested in him, if not both of them, eventually."  
  
"When did they crash him?"  
  
"Tonight, as they were heading home from Melanie's place or from Stephanie's place, I  
  
believe."  
  
"But you're not sure exactly where they were before they crashed the boy tonight?"  
  
"They weren't very clear about such things tonight before then, I think. Though I could be very  
  
wrong about that, of course, here. Are Celeste, Sebastian, Thora, Aaron, and Charles asleep now, in  
  
their respective beds?"  
  
"Yes, they are. The boy twins are sleeping in their cribs right now, and the other three are in  
  
their own beds as well. I don't expect Aaron and Charles to need another feeding for at least another  
  
few hours, if not longer than that."  
  
Lita and Ken Cobarelli had seven children, of which Aaron and Charles were the most recent.   
  
That was because they'd been born about a year or so before, in fact. Verana was the older of the two  
  
girl twins, while Juniper was the younger of them. Celeste was born about two years after Verana and  
  
Juniper were. Sebastian was about five years younger than Celeste, plus or minus a few weeks, at  
  
most, either way. Thora was about two years or so younger than Sebastian was, as well. Aaron was  
  
the older of the two boy twins, while Charles was the younger. As of the current time, Lita and Ken  
  
were not planning to have any more kids for at least another year or two.  
  
Ken's Lita McKinley Cobarelli was now about three months from her 36th birthday, and she'd  
  
been married to Ken for about fourteen or fifteen years, since she was about 21 or so years of age.   
  
She'd married him not long after she got her associate's degree in culinary arts from a nearby cooking  
  
school. And while he was still in school elsewhere in the same province of their nation. He served a  
  
few years in their nation's armed forces after high school, while she got a chain of her restaurants up  
  
and running well enough in various places all over the world. And after he got out, he became a martial  
  
arts teacher at a school that he and his wife eventually started to train Scouts at periodically, whenever  
  
the need arose for them to do so here. That school of theirs was a popular place for the Scouts and  
  
their friends to train at, whenever possible. But it was mainly operated for the benefit of the Scouts, for  
  
all the obvious reasons, of course. Or at least the currently-known Scouts, if not any other yet-to-be-  
  
revealed Scouts as well. Lita was the chief teacher, and he was her assistant teacher, at their martial  
  
arts school they'd founded after he'd left the military for a civilian career as a martial arts teacher, at  
  
least, if nothing else as well. Their school was called "The Chrysanthemum Thunder School", and they  
  
taught many different kinds of martial arts that they'd picked up before in their lives.  
  
The two of them conversed very quietly with each other in the kitchen for a while, as Lita also  
  
let him have a piece of some walnut-covered pecan pie she'd made earlier that day. And even some  
  
chicken legs, for that matter, as well. Eventually, Ken said, "I'm going to bed now. I hope that you  
  
won't be long in doing the same, darling."  
  
"We'll see. If I can finish what I've been working on for a while soon enough, I think I can be  
  
in our bedroom by midnight easily enough."  
  
"I think I'd like that very much."  
  
"But know this, Kenny, I'm not really in the mood for romance right now."  
  
"Fair enough, Lita. I'd like to be able to get up by 7:30 tomorrow morning. For I'll most likely  
  
need to be at the airport by 11 tomorrow morning for my flight to Gemaria, if I remember things well  
  
enough here. There's that tournament in Gemaria that I was going to compete in, as you know. And I  
  
need to be there in time to make my noon flight from this Zone to there, of course."  
  
"I hope you win your brown belt-level Karate tournament, then, sweetheart."  
  
"So do I, Cookie."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Another battle will take place during Chapter Four, as well, which will involve several Scouts  
  
and several more of my original characters. Both who are Scouts and who aren't actually Scouts  
  
either. When that chapter comes, I will let you know which characters are from my original series  
  
work, and which are from my fan fiction stories that I may or may not have already put up here, for the  
  
obvious reasons. Chapters Five and Six will bring several characters more into the main storyline, if at  
  
all possible. More significant action will happen later than those two chapters, as necessary. Until then,  
  
you'll just have to see what's coming up soon enough. But I promise you at least a few more crossover  
  
elements will be added to the story as well within the next few chapters, at most, readers. So please  
  
read, review, and enjoy, if at all possible. Until later, then, this is "The Universal Storyteller" signing off  
  
here. Happy reading, and God bless, and all that, of course, readers! Over and out! 


	4. Chapter IV: Inv Heights, 2nd Battle

All standard disclaimers that I have already used so far with any of the various stories that I  
  
now have on fanfiction.net will apply. For your information, all of the characters that you may not  
  
actually recognize well enough in this story are original characters of mine, unless otherwise stated, in  
  
fact. All the Galaxians, for instance, are mine, whether in combat form or in civilian form. So please  
  
don't steal my original characters from this story or any others, for that matter.  
  
Now without further ado, back to the story. And I hope that you'll all enjoy it, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The Inverness Chronicles  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Then Ken left his wife alone again in their kitchen area, and he went to bed. She remained in  
  
the kitchen for a while longer, until she finally finished her work on whatever she'd then been cooking  
  
here. Just as she was then about to leave the kitchen behind for the rest of the night, after cleaning up it,  
  
of course, the kitchen phone rang. She checked the number on the Caller ID box, and saw that it was  
  
from the Shields residence.  
  
She thought, briefly, "This had better be good, people. I was just about to head to bed now."   
  
She picked up the phone before anyone else who might have heard it well enough could do the same.   
  
And she secured the connection from outside eavesdroppers as best as she then could do so at the  
  
current time. She asked, once she knew which member of the Shields family was now calling, "Lita  
  
here. What's the matter, Moon?"  
  
"Trouble in Edinburgh Heights, Lita," said the caller, who was the older Serena Shields. "It's  
  
going to require the presence of you, me, Rini, and all the other Crystal Scouts, I fear."  
  
"I was about to head to bed, Meatball Head."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lita. Believe me, I really am. But the Outers are going to need our help. They  
  
thought they could handle it, but whatever they're facing now is still too strong for them at the current  
  
time. So they called me, and I'm calling out the rest of the Crystal Scouts here. Mercury's on her way,  
  
but I don't know if she'll be able to get there in time, without some help. She was in the middle of an  
  
emergency operation on a car accident victim. She was having trouble with the operation, for the  
  
injuries were more severe than she often has to deal with as a doctor. So she turned over the operation  
  
to other doctors for a while, at least. I caught Dr. Thurston just as she was taking a break from the  
  
operation for a while. She left her hospital shortly thereafter, and started to head toward Edinburgh  
  
Heights as quickly as possible. But her car is having some trouble about halfway between Inverness  
  
and Edinburgh. She can't teleport, for someone or something's currently jamming our teleportation  
  
devices here. All of them, as a matter of fact. Mars is on the way, and Venus is with her as well.   
  
Raye's driving her car, and Mina's her current passenger. Corona, Eclipse, Twilight, Starhawk, and  
  
Nightwalker are using a helicopter to get to the battle location now. I'll be heading out with my dear  
  
Rini and Tuxedo Mask shortly, I'm sure. I just had to call you, Skyhorse, Mir, Slaabovia, and the  
  
Monitors who are also Scouts, at least, if not anybody else as well here. After I finally get done talking  
  
here with you, Lita, I'll then be calling Skyhorse, Mir, Slaabovia, and all the other Crystal Scouts."  
  
"Who's going to watch the rest of your children, then, Serena?"  
  
"Rising Sun, Spyglass, Tranquility, and Millennium are going to do that, Lita. They're on their  
  
way. And as soon as they get here, Rini, Tux, and I are out of here."  
  
"You think I should take my van?"  
  
"If you think it best, why not? But you might want to cloak it, at least until you pick up  
  
Mercury, so that our enemies can't find it as well. At least while you're in transit to Edinburgh Hills,  
  
that is."  
  
"And how are you, Tuxedo Mask, and Rini going to get there?"  
  
"We're going to take Darien's convertible there. That's how we're going to get there, Lita."  
  
"What should I say if my children and husband see me leaving here?"  
  
"As little as possible. Leave a note, if you must, or say business is calling you away. Say  
  
anything you have to, if the need arises. But still say as little as possible here, just the same, Lita, for all  
  
the obvious reasons, if you can do so here. We don't want to worry them needlessly, do we?"  
  
"No, of course we don't."  
  
"Now I think we'd best get off before someone else hears us talking on either end, if at all  
  
possible. How soon do you think that you can pick up Mercury?"  
  
"Give me an exact location, and I'll tell you." When Serena did so, Lita then said, "Twenty or  
  
so minutes, if I leave within a minute, and if I'm not otherwise delayed."  
  
"Fine. But just hurry there as fast as you can, please."  
  
"Agreed. Lita out."  
  
Serena then signed off as well, and Lita then hung up the phone just as quickly as she possibly  
  
could do so here. Twenty seconds later, at most, a very brief note was on the nearest counter to the  
  
phone. And Lita was already on the way out through the nearest doorway, with her Crystal Scout  
  
uniform then materializing on her, even as she headed out that very doorway. She grabbed up several  
  
of her weapons on the way out of the front door as well. And she put them either in a backpack or on  
  
her belt, as needed, for her here, in fact.  
  
Two minutes later, she was starting her van, after first engaging the cloaking device that'd hide  
  
her van from view for at least a while. And no more than about another minute or so later, she was  
  
already on the required road to Edinburgh Heights, with the van's communications system completely  
  
on, of course. She turned it to the usual communications frequency that the Scouts would communicate  
  
on when they were on the way to a battle, if not also during a battle, that they'd fight as Scouts. As she  
  
did so, she heard Uranus shout, "You may be good, in terms of fighting, but you won't win this battle,  
  
no matter how many of us you may take down here at all, monsters! For we Scouts will crash your  
  
dreams of global conquest eventually, if we can't totally do it now!"  
  
Then she heard Uranus unleash one of her more powerful attacks related to her Space Sword.   
  
And that attack was specifically her Whirlwind Cloud Starburster attack, which was a third-level Space  
  
Sword-related attack of hers. There were currently four attack levels related to her Space Sword, and  
  
that particular attack was her third-level one for it. She no longer had enough strength to use her  
  
fourth-level Space Sword-related attack. But she could still use her third-level attack for it, just the  
  
same.  
  
However, that attack didn't work very well for Uranus, from what Jupiter could then tell. For  
  
Uranus evidently sounded quite upset after each use of it against her current opponent, who now  
  
seemed to be at least a little immune to her attacks, in fact. Uranus was evidently having at least a little  
  
trouble keeping herself strong enough to withstand her opponent's counter-attacks. And from what  
  
Jupiter could also hear of the battle, Neptune and Pluto were nearly unconscious, and Saturn wasn't  
  
much better than Uranus at the current time.  
  
About ten to fifteen minutes later, then, Jupiter pulled the van up next to Mercury's car. And  
  
Mercury stopped her vehicle on the nearest shoulder of the appropriate road. She did this once her  
  
computer's proximity sensors had picked up Jupiter's van, even though it was still cloaked. As soon as  
  
she did so, she then reached to her side, and grabbed up her things that she'd been carrying with her at  
  
the current time in her car. As she did so, Jupiter briefly turned off her van's cloaking device, so that  
  
Mercury could carry her things over to her van, and get into it as well, in very short order. Mercury  
  
had loaded all the necessary things into Jupiter's van within about two minutes of Jupiter's pulling up  
  
beside her, in fact. And as soon as she did so, and had engaged her car's security systems sufficiently  
  
well here, she then climbed up into Jupiter's van, so that she and Jupiter could eventually join the  
  
current battle. After Mercury had put on her seatbelt well enough then, Jupiter re-engaged the van's  
  
cloaking device again, for all the obvious reasons here. Jupiter was rolling again at 60 mph within  
  
another ten seconds of engaging the van's cloaking device again, in fact.  
  
"How was the battle going near Edinburgh Heights, last you heard, Jupiter?"  
  
"They need us there as quickly as possible, Mercury. Uranus is having trouble with her  
  
opponent. Neptune and Pluto are nearly unconscious. And Saturn isn't much better than Uranus, if  
  
she's actually doing better than Uranus at all here."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Corona and four others are almost there, the last I heard, Mercury."  
  
"Moon, Crescent Moon, and Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"Just got out on the road. For it took at least a little while after Serena called me for Rising Sun  
  
and three others to arrive at their house to watch the rest of Serena and Darien's kids, due to the  
  
lateness of the current hour there. Rising Sun and three others had to sneak out of their respective  
  
families' homes to be able to get to the Shields residence in order to watch their other children while  
  
Rini, Tux, and Moon were out. I presume that if their parents find out that they've done so, they'll be in  
  
trouble, for all the obvious reasons. Let's just hope that they don't do so, of course. Or at least not for  
  
a little while, if not a long while, quite naturally."  
  
"Agreed." The rest of the trip to the battle scene was spent in relative silence, except for the  
  
sounds of battle still being broadcast over the van's radio, as a matter of fact. As soon as they were  
  
close enough to the scene of the battle, Jupiter and Mercury piled out of the van just as quickly as they  
  
could then do so here. And they did so even while gathering up all their things that were now in the van  
  
that they thought they might need here, of course.  
  
One minute after they did so, a rather thick fog surrounded much of the area around the Outers,  
  
courtesy of Mercury and her Supreme Ice Shroud Blast power as a Crystal Sailor Scout. It was a  
  
more powerful version of her previous Mercury Mini-Ice Bubbles and Mercury Bubbles Blast powers  
  
that she'd had as either a Junior Sailor Scout or as a Sailor Scout, in fact. Much more powerful than  
  
either such power of hers was this Mercury Supreme Ice Shroud Blast power of hers. It'd normally  
  
shroud an area that was at least a quarter of a Terran statute mile in average diameter, if not an area  
  
even larger than that, as well.  
  
After Mercury then shrouded the area in quite dense fog, so that their enemies couldn't see well  
  
enough at the current time, Jupiter asked her what she thought they should do next here. Mercury  
  
reached back into a backpack on her back, and she took out her still-trusty data computer of many  
  
years. She began scanning the area now shrouded around them and their enemies, and soon said,  
  
"Jupiter, go get the Outers, and bring them here to this place, as quickly as you can. The monsters  
  
should be unable to find you for at least the next five to ten minutes while you bring the Outers here. If  
  
necessary, I will add more fog around here, of course." Mercury told Jupiter exactly where to find the  
  
Outers, and then Jupiter began retrieving them as needed, quite naturally here. While Jupiter then did  
  
that, Mercury proceeded to scan the area in which the battle had been waged up to this point in time.   
  
She did this so that she might quite hopefully be able to come up with a plan that might work well  
  
enough for all the necessary people here, when her fog finally would dissipate completely again.  
  
As she began scanning the entire area of the battle to this point in time, Corona, Eclipse,  
  
Twilight, Starhawk, and Nightwalker arrived here, in fact. They brought their helicopter directly over  
  
the middle of the fog dome that Mercury had just generated, as well. And then they activated the  
  
helicopter's autopilot and combat systems as they saw fit to activate them at the current time here.   
  
After doing that, they then jumped out of the chopper, and headed down through the very top of the  
  
dome, which didn't attack them, due to it recognizing they were non-hostile Scouts. This, of course,  
  
was for all the obvious reasons here.  
  
The fog stayed present, even as they passed through it, so that the Scouts wouldn't be attacked  
  
by their enemies in the meantime. As soon as they were soon enough through it, they began sending  
  
attacks toward the Scouts' enemies, with the assistance of Mercury, in the sense that she told them  
  
where to send their attacks. They did so, even while still dropping to the ground below them all, and  
  
while still using parachutes to get down to the ground easily enough here.  
  
Corona started attacking their enemies by calling upon her Corona Ring Blast power that she'd  
  
had a long time before as a Junior Sailor Scout. This power of hers then generated many rings that  
  
looked a lot like coronas during a typical solar eclipse. At least during ones that happened in the Milky  
  
Way Galaxy's Sol System, for people on Earth, of course, if not any other place as well in the known  
  
Universe or Universes. She used this power at least to gauge the current strengths of all the Scouts'  
  
enemies who were still fighting here in the immediate area of the battle, in fact.  
  
Eclipse, for her part, started out with a Silent Shadow attack of hers. Which generated  
  
shadows near all their enemies, whenever possible, as she began singing to distract their opponents  
  
from their shadows who'd soon enough be attacking them here as well, of course. As Jupiter had done  
  
at least once before in her life, either during the Silver Millennium or the current time period, if not both  
  
periods here, she provided certain weapons and things to the shadows now in question here whenever  
  
possible. This was so that the shadows could attack their owners with them, of course. Within about  
  
five minutes, then, of Eclipse generating the necessary shadows, the Scouts began hearing several of  
  
their enemies start to get afraid. Really afraid, as a matter of fact, when they couldn't see their shadows  
  
easily enough at the current time during the battle. That bought Jupiter at least a bit more time to find  
  
and bring the four Outers back until they were right next to Mercury, as well.  
  
Nightwalker added another level of shields to the fog that was still shielding the Scouts from all  
  
their enemies' views, with her primary defense power, at the same time. This certain power of hers  
  
was her Night Invisibility Shroud power. And it'd combine at least partly with Mercury's Supreme Ice  
  
Shroud Blast power, if not entirely, here, so that it'd be much more difficult for the Scouts' enemies to  
  
find them for at least a little while longer. After doing that, Nightwalker then called for her Obsidian  
  
Star Sword. Which then materialized in her hands, just as she was landing near where Jupiter had left  
  
Uranus just a few minutes before. This Obsidian Star Sword was in a scabbard that was covered  
  
largely by many black pearls of various sizes, in fact.  
  
After it completely materialized in her hands, Nightwalker then drew it out of her scabbard,  
  
which was now on her uniform's belt, in fact. And she began swinging it around just as soon as she  
  
was sure that it was safe enough for her to do so here. At least when it came to other nearby Scouts,  
  
of course. She soon shouted, "I shroud the night as needed, and I strike the enemies of all that is good  
  
and right in this Universe, when least expected, whenever possible. I am Crystal Sailor Nightwalker,  
  
and I work with my sisters Twilight and Starhawk to eliminate or convert those who would do wrong in  
  
the Universe, whenever possible. Prepare to meet the darkness that awaits all the lost souls, if God  
  
feels that you must do so here. And prepare to die in eternal fire, when all is said and done in this  
  
Universe of ours."  
  
After she swung it enough to suit her at the current time, several large rocks materialized above  
  
several of the Scouts' enemies. As soon as she saw that at least ten good-sized rocks had materialized  
  
above those enemies, she then suddenly shouted, as she also began raising and lowering her sword,  
  
"Boulder Smash And Bash Surprise!" She pointed her sword at each enemy in turn just before each  
  
rock began falling toward the appropriate enemy. And the rocks then began falling, seconds later, right  
  
on top of those very same enemies.  
  
Mars and Venus then entered the area, after Mars had parked her car just inside the area that  
  
was still being shrouded by Mercury and Nightwalker's shielding powers. And when they did, they  
  
soon unleashed attacks at nearby enemies that Mercury located for them, often teaming up with  
  
Twilight and Starhawk as they did so here. Mars unleashed an attack called Mars Fire Dragon Sniper.   
  
She did so by generating a bow of fire and at least one quiver full of flaming arrows, if not more than  
  
one such quiver. The head of each flaming arrow was in the shape of a dragon's head, and each of the  
  
arrows was surrounded by a narrow cylinder of fire. Almost instantly after she fired one arrow, another  
  
arrow would then materialize already nocked in the bow, as well. While the arrows were each still in  
  
the air, the cylinders of fire often turned into dragons of fire, in fact. And the dragons often developed  
  
wings two seconds later, so that they could fly above their targets as needed at the current time here.  
  
Venus then used some chains of some sort, moments later, to try to steal certain things away  
  
from their respective enemies, whenever possible. She then stole several of their opponents' various  
  
kinds of weapons, and she pulled them to her before they could recover them easily enough here.   
  
Among those things that she then stole here were several swords and other similar enough weapons, as  
  
a matter of fact.  
  
The now-present Scouts then continued to work on their current opponents while they were  
  
still shrouded by the fog and the invisibility levels of their current shields. Even after several other  
  
Crystal Scouts also arrived on the current scene here, led by Moon, Crescent Moon, Mir, and  
  
Skyhorse. Eventually, after dozens of attacks by all the Scouts now here were executed by them, as  
  
they could be executed here, Mercury suddenly said, "We must not kill at least twelve of them, for  
  
they've got other humanoids inside them as well."  
  
Moon and Crescent Moon asked, "What do you mean, Mercury?" They asked this just as  
  
Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn then fell out of their respective Crystal Sailor Scout states of being,  
  
and back to their usual non-Scout states of being, in fact.  
  
"It seems that inside at least twelve of the monsters here, there are humanoids that have been  
  
captured like the two that the girls and Rini healed earlier, Moon. We can't destroy or kill them, or the  
  
Tokyo that we will know in the future will most likely not exist. They are key to our being able to build  
  
Crystal Tokyo in the future. Though I don't yet know how come that is the case for sure, I do know  
  
that it is still the case here. So we must wear them down, and not destroy them here, if it can possibly  
  
be avoided at all here."  
  
"Which ones in particular are you talking about here?"  
  
"I'll find them, and I'll tell you where they are. The ones that I tell you all not to destroy or kill,  
  
you are only to try to wear down, if at all possible here. I'll find them, and then Tuxedo Mask will have  
  
to sneak up behind them and put roses on their heads somewhere, if he can. The ones that have roses  
  
on them, you are only to try to wear down, if at all possible, until they can no longer fight against us.   
  
When they can't fight, you and Crescent Moon are to do what you can to heal them. There will be no  
  
more than eight males, and nine females, I think, that we'll have to heal here, if at all possible, Serena  
  
the Older."  
  
"I see. And the rest, Mercury?" asked Crescent Moon.  
  
"No humanoids present in them, it seems. All monsters, from what I can tell here, at least as of  
  
the current time, that is."  
  
All the Scouts then nodded at her, if they were sufficiently close to her for them to do that here.   
  
Especially Moon and Crescent Moon, in fact. Even the ones that were no longer in their respective  
  
Sailor Scout states as of the current time here, as well. Meaning, of course, the ones that were Crystal  
  
Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, for all the obvious reasons here.  
  
Mrs. Morgan said, "I still think that we might be taking too much of a chance here with things,  
  
Dr. Thurston. But we'll try it your way this once, at least, I think."  
  
"I understand that you might think that we should destroy them all, Michelle. But to ensure the  
  
future, I believe that we'll have to heal them instead. You do want your kids to be safe from harm,  
  
don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do, Amy. But I still think that this plan of yours isn't quite up to the average level  
  
of your previous battle plans that you've come up with as a Scout that I know of, just the same.   
  
You've come up with some great ones in the past, I'm quite sure. But this plan doesn't seem to be up  
  
to the current average level of all your battle plans as a Scout that I know of, Amy. You might be  
  
risking us needlessly here with this one, Amy."  
  
"I understand that you might feel that way. But this is the best plan that I can come up with  
  
here, at the current time, Michelle. I really do wish I could come up with a better one here. But we  
  
really don't have enough time for me here to come up with a much better one, I believe."  
  
Then Mercury began scanning the battle's current area, so that she could hopefully find all the  
  
necessary monsters that Tuxedo Mask would have to put roses on before it was too late for him to do  
  
so here. She then located those monsters, and she directed him to each of them, one at a time. Even  
  
while all the other assembled Scouts who could still fight either covered him or took on any or all of the  
  
other monsters they'd have to take on here, if necessary at the current time, of course.  
  
After Tuxedo Mask would put each of the roses on the necessary monsters somehow, the  
  
roses would turn gold, so that the Scouts could see which ones that they needed to wear down, and not  
  
destroy, if at all possible. The roses would soon appear to each of the Scouts who were then  
  
sufficiently close to the monsters to see the roses now in question. And they'd then try not to kill those  
  
particular monsters here, of course. Even if they had to take some hits in the process, quite naturally,  
  
from the various attacks of the still-present monsters.  
  
Eventually, the monsters who were marked with the roses in question here began to tire  
  
considerably, and they were soon enough no longer able to fight at the current time. Even if they still  
  
looked like monsters, though. After a while longer had then passed, they evidently began to fall quite  
  
asleep or unconscious, from what the Scouts could then tell here. After the last of them slid down to  
  
the ground as the situation then permitted it to do, Mercury then scanned each of them again at least  
  
once more apiece, if not more than that.  
  
Mercury eventually said, "Moon and Crescent Moon, we shouldn't have any more trouble with  
  
the rest of these monsters, because all of their previous companions are no more. And there won't  
  
likely be any more monsters coming from where these monsters' human captives seem to have come  
  
from, as far as I can currently tell. I believe that you can start healing them with your respective wands  
  
here. From what my readings are now telling me, there should be five males and seven females here, if  
  
I'm not too mistaken here about such things."  
  
Moon and Crescent Moon then began to work together to heal all the remaining monsters in the  
  
area here, as the rest of the Scouts stood guard, just in case. The first of the people that Moon healed  
  
was a masked man about 5'9" and about 150 pounds. He now seemed to be about twenty or so years  
  
old at the current time, in fact. As Moon healed him, his right hand also slipped out of the grasp of a  
  
nearby monster, who Moon would also heal eventually, if it was at all possible for her to do so here.  
  
As soon as she healed him completely, he asked, "Where am I, and where is my wife?"  
  
Moon looked at him for a moment, and then asked, "You're on Earth. You have a wife?"  
  
"Yes, my wife was right next to me, last I knew."  
  
"Who are you, stranger?"  
  
"I am the Star Prince. And I was with my wife, the last I knew."  
  
Moon then looked at him and the neighboring monster that he'd apparently been grasping the  
  
hand of, and then realized that the neighboring monster was most likely his wife. She said, "I think I  
  
know where she is. Please either stand or roll to your left, and I will see if I can find her here."  
  
The Star Prince rose somewhat unsteadily, as Jupiter and Skyhorse also swooped in next to  
  
him, so that he'd not fall down again. And they then brought him in the necessary direction here, of  
  
course, so that Moon could then try to find his wife with the wand presently in her hand. Moon looked  
  
at that monster for no more than about a minute or so. And then she pointed her wand at that monster,  
  
just as her daughter had done when she'd healed two other monsters and freed their humanoid  
  
captives. Within another minute or two, then, the monster turned into a woman slightly younger than  
  
that of the Star Prince, in fact. Moments later, her eyes opened, and she came to. She looked around  
  
until she finally found the Star Prince, after which she then asked, "Star Prince, where are we?"  
  
"We're on Earth. I thought I'd lost you for good, when we got zapped by some sort of  
  
Voidian weapon. I don't yet know how we got here, Milky Way. But I surely do intend to find out,  
  
eventually, if at all possible. The blonde woman with the Crescent Moon Wand here has just healed  
  
you here, it seems."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"I think they're here. But if so, then I don't see them yet."  
  
Then Moon watched the now-steadier Star Prince walk over to his wife in a red uniform that  
  
looked a lot like Crystal Sailor Mars's uniform here. And then the Star Prince helped her to her feet in  
  
very short order. A hug or two later, and then they both went back near Jupiter and Skyhorse. At  
  
least long enough for the Star Prince to hand his wife to Jupiter and Skyhorse for a time.  
  
After he did so, he then walked over to where Moon and Crescent Moon were looking over  
  
the rest of the monsters, so he could converse with them a while. As he did so, Mercury first moved  
  
briefly over to him, and then over to his wife. This was so that she could check them both out as  
  
needed, of course. Moments later, Mercury said, "Both of these two are Terrans, Moon. They are a  
  
lot like we are, in fact. How much, I'm not quite sure yet."  
  
"Mercury, you say these are Terrans?"  
  
"Yes, I do, Moon."  
  
"Then maybe the rest of these monsters have Terrans inside them as well."  
  
The Star Prince said, "Yes, that's right, Moon. I can tell you for a fact that all these apparent  
  
monsters have Terrans as their captives currently. I can sense them, in fact. Three of these people are  
  
related to each other, at least, as well. I'll bring you to our main healers here now, who were with us at  
  
the same time we were zapped by some sort of alien weapon."  
  
"Lead the way, then, Star Prince," said Moon, as she, Mercury, and Crescent Moon then  
  
followed him to the side of another monster. He stopped by another one a few moments later.  
  
He then said, "The human captive here is Magellan. Her masked husband Duncan is next to  
  
her. Their granddaughter is near them both here. Heal Magellan first, please. She's a better healer  
  
than either her husband or her granddaughter, in fact. And she might be able to help us get the others  
  
healed better as well."  
  
Moon and Crescent Moon then aimed their wands at the monster indicated as the one that now  
  
held Magellan. Moments later, then, a woman apparently about the same age as Milky Way eventually  
  
appeared in a similar uniform to that of Milky Way, but primarily in another color instead. That color  
  
was purple, as well. As soon as she came to, and saw the Star Prince, she asked, "Where am I, and  
  
where are Duncan and Panda?"  
  
"They're near you, but they got zapped by the same Voidian weapon that blasted all of us.   
  
They've not been healed yet, so you might not want to look here for them right now. These two  
  
strangers have just healed you, and brought you back here. We're on Earth, but we're most likely not  
  
exactly where we were before we got blasted, Magellan. The woman primarily in blue here is evidently  
  
a healer, so don't be afraid of her. She and her friends will check you out while we check on the other  
  
Galaxians that were with us when we got zapped, Magellan."  
  
"All right, Star Prince, I'll go with them. But please try to find out as soon as you can whether  
  
or not Duncan and Panda are okay here, if you possibly can do so here."  
  
"Of course, Magellan. You know that I'll do that here, for all the obvious reasons."  
  
About ten or so minutes later, at most, Moon and Crescent Moon had both healed Duncan and  
  
Panda. Other Scouts then helped them rise, and then they brought them over next to Milky Way and  
  
Magellan. They did this while the Star Prince then led Moon and her daughter Crescent Moon over to  
  
the next pair of apparent monsters that were yet to be healed here. First he led them to the masked  
  
male of the pair, who was slightly atop that of the female, as if he'd been trying to shield her from the  
  
aforementioned Voidian weapon's attacks, and then to the pair's female. And he then said, "You'll  
  
have to heal the male of this pair first, in order to be able to heal the female. For he's at least a bit on  
  
top of her. They're both African-American as well, in fact."  
  
"As you wish, Star Prince."  
  
Moon healed the male first, all by herself, for Crescent Moon's assistance wasn't actually  
  
needed to heal him here. As soon as the male was healed, and conscious enough, the Star Prince said,  
  
"Thunderhead, you'll need to get up from where you are now, so that Andromeda can be healed by  
  
these people here. We're on Earth, but I don't think it's quite the Earth that we're familiar with enough  
  
in our lives. Please get up so that they can help Andromeda."  
  
"Understood, Star Prince." The masked male then stood up, still quite unsteady on his feet, for  
  
all the obvious reasons. Other Scouts caught him before he could then fall back down to the ground.   
  
They brought him over to where Mercury and others were beginning to attend to the Galaxians who  
  
were now here, as they were each healed by Moon and/or Crescent Moon, as needed.  
  
Several moments later, then, an African-American girl who appeared to be about 14 to 16  
  
years old now, eventually appeared in front of Moon, Crescent Moon, and the Star Prince. She was  
  
wearing a similar uniform to that of her fellow Galaxians Milky Way and Magellan, in fact. But her main  
  
color was blue, no matter what shade of blue it was, for her uniform's various components, if it wasn't  
  
her only color for them here.  
  
After she was checked out sufficiently well here, Mercury said, "She's Terran as well, Moon.   
  
As are Thunderhead, Magellan, Duncan, and Panda."  
  
"I see. Who's next, Star Prince?"  
  
"Our language expert, if you please, Moon. Her name as a Galaxian is Craneb, and her  
  
husband is the masked male Sebastian."  
  
Five minutes later, Craneb was healed by Moon and Crescent Moon, and brought over to  
  
where her fellow Galaxians except for the Star Prince were now sitting nearby. Her masked husband  
  
soon followed, as well, in being healed by Moon and Crescent Moon. He too was brought over to the  
  
still-growing group of Galaxians who were currently sitting nearby, of course.  
  
That then left just three more monsters to attend to here, so that their current captives could be  
  
freed easily enough. The Star Prince brought them over to another pair of his fellow Galaxians, and he  
  
soon said, "The masked male is Edison. While his wife is Quinton."  
  
"And the other one?" asked Moon.  
  
"Her name is Cassini."  
  
"Is she attached at the moment?"  
  
"If I remember correctly enough here, she is married, but her husband was elsewhere on  
  
another mission for us against our enemies, Crescent Moon. So he wasn't around with us when we got  
  
blasted like we did."  
  
"And did anyone try to shield Cassini?"  
  
"I believe that Edison and Quinton tried to, Crescent Moon. But I'm not sure if they were able  
  
to do so well enough yet, even though she's here with us now. Maybe Mercury and your friends will  
  
be able to tell us if they were, once she gets checked out well enough here."  
  
Moon and Crescent Moon then healed Edison and Quinton in very short order, with at least a  
  
little help now from Magellan. For Magellan had finally been able to regain enough strength to help out  
  
Moon and Crescent Moon here at least a little bit, if not a lot. Soon enough, Edison and Quinton were  
  
both sufficiently conscious, and being checked out as well by Mercury and others as needed here.   
  
Magellan also helped Moon and Crescent Moon to heal Cassini here, to at least some degree, if not to  
  
a total degree. After Cassini was finally conscious all the way, Mercury and others began checking  
  
them out in the required manner or manners, as well, of course.  
  
After Cassini was then healed here by Crescent Moon, Moon, and Magellan, Moon and  
  
Crescent Moon dropped back one Scout level to their respective Super Sailor or Sailor Scout states of  
  
being. For they were no longer strong enough to maintain their most powerful Scout states of being, at  
  
least as of the current time. As Moon and Crescent Moon then did so, all the other Scouts and  
  
Galaxians now present immediately began dropping out of their respective Scout or Galaxian states of  
  
being in their respective lives, if they'd not already done so by now. No more than about a minute or  
  
two later, then, all the Galaxians were in their normal Earth states of being, as were each of the other  
  
Scouts besides Moon and Crescent Moon, in fact. Tuxedo Mask looked at his own wife and daughter  
  
briefly, and when they each dropped down one Scout level, he hoped that they were both still all right.   
  
Eventually, then, Moon and Crescent Moon could no longer maintain even those Scout states of being  
  
at the current time, so they too dropped back to their normal Earth states of being as well. It was now  
  
about three or four in the morning or so, local time near Edinburgh Heights elsewhere in Scolvakin,  
  
most likely, as a matter of fact.  
  
Of course, when everyone eventually dropped out of their respective Galaxian or Scout states  
  
of being, they saw exactly what everyone else actually looked like when they weren't in those states of  
  
being, if at all possible. This was quite naturally for all the obvious reasons, no doubt. For all of them  
  
except Corona, that was the case, in fact. For Corona, when she wasn't transformed, was normally  
  
quite blind in her own life, as she'd essentially been ever since her birth. Her real name was actually  
  
Destiny, and she was married to a man named Solomon. She was also actually the twin sister of the  
  
woman who was also the Crystal Sailor Eclipse.  
  
As for the Sailor Scout who was also the Crystal Sailor Eclipse, she was normally quite deaf in  
  
her life, whenever she was in her normal Earth state of being in it. Her real name was Bethany, in fact.   
  
And she was herself married to a man named Renaldo, who was also the twin brother of her twin  
  
sister's husband Solomon, most likely.  
  
Even powered down, though, the males who were also Galaxians were still masked, as of the  
  
current time. As for their wives or girlfriends, as the case might be, they were now wearing whatever  
  
civilian-style clothes that they'd been wearing when they'd transformed themselves earlier into their  
  
respective Galaxian states of being. Their husbands or boyfriends, whichever the case might be for  
  
each of them, were now wearing exactly what they'd been wearing at the time they too transformed  
  
themselves as needed into their appropriate Galaxian states of being.  
  
It turned out that the only unmarrieds here were Andromeda, Thunderhead, and Panda. And  
  
their real Earth names were Andrea Domedante, Percy Ulysher, and Angelina Duke, respectively.   
  
Angelina Duke appeared to be at least a sophomore or junior in college, while Andrea and Percy were  
  
still evidently high-school age, or just a bit older than that, here. When they all began to then introduce  
  
themselves as needed, the older Serena Shields began signing whenever necessary here, so that  
  
Bethany and Destiny would actually be able to understand what was being said and done at the current  
  
time here.  
  
The Star Prince chose not to reveal his real name, at least as of the current time. So the Sailor  
  
Scouts would all still have to call him Star Prince for at least a little while longer, of course. As for the  
  
others, Milky Way introduced herself as Camille Wayne Stewart. Magellan introduced herself as  
  
Margaret Collins Duke. Duncan introduced himself as Ethan Duke. Sebastian introduced himself as  
  
Bartlett Kroskutche. Craneb introduced herself as Kristine Nelabu Kroskutche. Edison introduced  
  
himself as Eugene Wesley. Quinton introduced herself as Colleen Quinton Wesley. And Cassini  
  
introduced herself as Cassandra Nicholls Rogers.  
  
The married people were probably all at least 20 years old, if not even older than that, here.   
  
While Andrea and Percy were each most likely under twenty, as well. Percy was about three years  
  
older than Andrea was, in fact. While all the others were generally closer in age to their respective  
  
spouses than that, at the very same time here. In any case, among the known Galaxian couples, the  
  
male member of the couple was always older than the female member of it. As for Cassini, she was  
  
about as old, if not even older, than Angelina Duke apparently was, in actual reality.  
  
Soon after the Galaxians introduced themselves to the Scouts, the blonde Serena asked her  
  
companions if they'd be willing to take their new acquaintances into their homes, for at least the time  
  
being. Amy said, "I think that Greg might not mind it if we took in two or three more people here, for  
  
at least the time being. At least that's what I'm hoping here, of course."  
  
"Are you talking about the Dukes, Amy?"  
  
"Of course, Serena the Older."  
  
"Very well. Lita, which of our new acquaintances would you like to take in right now?"  
  
"I suppose that the Kroskutches could stay with me and my family for a while, at least. Ken's  
  
going away for a little while, so I might not mind the company for a while, Meatball Head," said Lita,  
  
"All right. Who wants the Wesleys?" asked the older Serena Shields.  
  
Before anyone else could volunteer to take them in here, then, the now-blind Destiny, who was  
  
also the sighted Crystal Sailor Corona, said, "I think that they should stay with me and my family, for  
  
some yet-unknown reason. Solomon and I'd probably not mind having at least some company of a  
  
similar sort to us here. Yes, I know that they're not Scouts, in actual reality, but I really don't think that  
  
Solomon and I would mind it all that much here and now."  
  
"Fine. If the Wesleys don't mind here, then you can take them in. Do you mind, Mr. and Mrs.  
  
Wesley, staying with Destiny and her family?"  
  
"Fine with us, Mrs. Shields. We'll stay with her, if it's all right with her here."  
  
"Very well. Then, Destiny, the Wesleys are yours here."  
  
"Understood," said Destiny.  
  
"Laura, please make sure that Destiny, Bethany, Shari, and Roc¡o get back to their respective  
  
homes, and please bring the Wesleys to Destiny's house, as planned."  
  
"Will do," said a woman who appeared to be in her early to middle thirties, at the very oldest,  
  
in any case at all here. "I'd be glad to do that here, in fact, Serena the Older."  
  
Minutes later, then, Laura and the other women just mentioned here left the area behind again  
  
with the Wesleys, just as soon as they could then do so easily enough here. And they did so by leaving  
  
on the helicopter that'd brought them there in the first place, in fact.  
  
Raye soon decided to then take in Cassandra Rogers and Andrea Domedante for a while, as  
  
well. She eventually left the area with Mina, Andrea, and Cassandra not long afterward, for all the  
  
obvious reasons, of course. And they all left in Raye's car, quite naturally, when they did so here.  
  
The two Kroskutches and the three Dukes then left with Lita and Amy, when Lita and Amy  
  
said that they now had other things that they either wanted or needed to do at the current time. But  
  
only after they all then spent just a little time more with the Stewarts and Percy Ulysher, for all the  
  
obvious reasons, in fact.  
  
The Shields family then decided to take in the Stewart couple and Percy Ulysher for at least the  
  
time being, and that then accounted for all of the Galaxians, of course. The other Sailor Scouts then  
  
began leaving the area in the exact same manners that they'd gotten to it before. But they did so only  
  
after everything and/or everyone else was taken care of as needed here. Or if they actually needed to  
  
do so before any or all of their dual identities were learned by the local fire, police, or emergency  
  
personnel who didn't need to know them at all. Or by any civilians who might then be sufficiently  
  
nearby, for that matter as well, of course.  
  
Just before those kinds of people could then find them easily enough in the area, they were all  
  
quite easily enough gone from it. And they were all heading back to the necessary places in whatever  
  
modes of transport were then possible for each and every one of them in their lives. And they left  
  
absolutely no clues that they'd ever been there in the first place in actual reality, if they could then  
  
possibly avoid doing so somehow, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chapters Five and Six will bring several characters more into the main storyline, if at all  
  
possible. More significant action will happen later than those two chapters, as necessary. Until then,  
  
you'll just have to see what's coming up soon enough. But I promise you at least a few more crossover  
  
elements will be added to the story as well within the next few chapters, at most, most likely, readers.   
  
So please read, review, and enjoy, if at all possible. Until later, then, this is "The Universal Storyteller"  
  
signing off here. Happy reading, and God bless, and all that, of course, readers! Over and out! 


	5. Chapter V: Revelations Of Warriors

All standard disclaimers that I have already used so far with any of the various stories that I  
  
now have on fanfiction.net will apply. For your information, all of the characters that you may not  
  
actually recognize well enough in this story are original characters of mine, unless otherwise stated, in  
  
fact. All the Galaxians, for instance, are mine, whether in combat form or in civilian form. So please  
  
don't steal my original characters from this story or any others, for that matter.  
  
Now without further ado, back to the story. And I hope that you'll all enjoy it, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The Inverness Chronicles  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Five  
  
By the time that all the necessary Scouts had returned to their respective homes with or without  
  
others, it was now no later than about five or so in the morning, most likely. Even the three present  
  
members of the Shields family and their current passengers, in fact, did so. Both Serenas, Darien, and  
  
their three passengers arrived there just before 5:30 am or so there, as well.  
  
And while Rini had still been heading back to her family's house with Percy Ulysher, the  
  
Stewart couple and her parents, she'd also slept quite soundly, as a matter of fact. She quite soundly  
  
slept in the back seat of her father's convertible. And she slept with her pink-haired head on Camille's  
  
lap as Camille sat to the right of her husband, who sat himself to Percy's own right as well.  
  
Camille asked, "Mrs. Shields, how come Rini's hair is pink instead of black or blonde?"  
  
"I don't really know for sure, Camille, but I believe my maternal grandmother had at least some  
  
pink hair of her own a long time ago."  
  
"And your mother, Serena?"  
  
"My first mother had mostly white or light purplish hair. While my second one, who is still with  
  
us, had bluish hair when she was my age, if I remember such things well enough here."  
  
"I've heard of you before, I think. From where, I can't quite be sure at the moment. But I  
  
believe that I've heard of you and several of your friends and relatives before. Including, of course,  
  
your husband here."  
  
"I see. And how long have you been married to the Star Prince?"  
  
"A year or two, at least, if I remember correctly enough here. We married, I believe,  
  
essentially at the same time as several of our friends and fellow Galaxians, Serena."  
  
"Who or what are the Voidians, Camille?"  
  
"The Voidians are the beings that we most frequently have to fight in what we've called the  
  
Universal War for quite some length of time, Serena. You all appear to be warriors of a sort as well, in  
  
fact. Who are your main enemies, if we may ask you this here?"  
  
"Well, we've had quite a lot of enemies before. But so far, we've taken care of them all, I  
  
believe. At least the ones that we know that we've come up against well enough before, that is, of  
  
course. There may be a new enemy at work against us here. But I can't be sure of that yet here. We  
  
Scouts will need more data for us to be sure enough here about what seems to be going on here, I  
  
believe, Camille."  
  
"I think that you're right, Serena," said Camille.  
  
"I have a question, though, which has now piqued my curiosity for a little while here."  
  
The Star Prince asked, "What is this question, Serena?"  
  
Serena briefly looked at her husband, who then nodded at her, after somehow guessing what  
  
she was probably thinking here. And then she asked, "Is Angelina Duke a time traveler or not?"  
  
"She is. She came from our future on a mission that brought her to our own time period for a  
  
while, rather unexpectedly, most likely. And she's often been with us ever since. In fact, many of us  
  
who are Galaxians back where we come from are actually time travelers as well. We've had to travel  
  
through time at least once or twice before in each of our lives, as well, Serena," said the Star Prince.  
  
"I see," said Serena.  
  
"Now let us ask you a question here, if we may."  
  
"All right, Star Prince. If we can answer it here, I'm sure that we will."  
  
"Okay with me. Is Rini your daughter only in this time period? And if not, what year is this?"  
  
"This is the year 2012 AD. And she is our daughter in this time period and one other. Why do  
  
you ask this, if I may ask you this here, Star Prince?"  
  
"For we have this feeling that somehow, we're not on the particular Earth that we're more  
  
familiar with in our lives. You see, Serena, on our Earth, the current year is sometime in the early to  
  
mid-2250's, if I remember correctly enough here."  
  
"And on your Earth, how is Tokyo?"  
  
"It was attacked at least a little while ago. And Camille and others were unable to keep a large  
  
part or all of it from either being heavily damaged or being destroyed by some sort of nuclear device.   
  
This proved to be the case when they were each in their respective Galaxian states of being, at the  
  
same time, in fact."  
  
"Then what Japanese city is the capital one now?"  
  
"Kyoto is," answered Camille.  
  
"I see. And what of us?"  
  
"What do you mean, Serena?" asked Camille.  
  
"Some of us, if we're from there, will be entering a state of temporary dormancy for at least a  
  
little while. And at least until it is time for us all to finally create a place that will be called 'Crystal  
  
Tokyo', somewhere. We'll be in globes or canisters again, most likely, for about a thousand years,  
  
after we've gotten old in this time period for a long enough time, if at all possible."  
  
"You say again, as if you've done it before," said Percy, in very short order.  
  
"Yes, we have done so at least once before. Or at least many of us have done so here before."  
  
"Please explain, if you can, then, Serena," asked Camille.  
  
Serena looked at her husband, who then said, "Might as well, Meatball Head. They're going to  
  
find it out eventually, I'm sure. So you might as well tell them more about ourselves here."  
  
"All right, Darien, I'll tell them what I can here. But I still hope that they won't share it  
  
needlessly with any of their friends and associates here, just the same."  
  
"Of course, Meatball Head, we can hope that, for all the obvious reasons."  
  
At a questioning look from Camille, Serena said, "A long time ago, in our own solar system,  
  
there was once a Moon Kingdom that consisted of all the known inhabited places in it except for Earth.   
  
My first mother, when I was first around, was the Queen of this very Moon Kingdom. I was her eldest  
  
daughter before our Moon Kingdom was largely ruined by our mortal enemies from a dimension of the  
  
Universe that we knew of as the Negaverse."  
  
"And how does that relate to the rest of your friends and associates, Serena?" asked Camille.  
  
"I was the Moon Princess of our Moon Kingdom more than 1,000 years ago, before my first  
  
mother had to sacrifice it to save as many of us from the Moon Kingdom as she possibly could save  
  
somehow, Camille."  
  
"Why would she have had to sacrifice your Moon Kingdom to save you all, if at all possible?"  
  
"Because Darien and I were killed, or at least rendered asleep or unconscious, by an attack  
  
from our mortal enemy's Queen Beryl, Camille. You see, she wanted Prince Darien of Earth to be with  
  
her, and rule the Universe with her. But he refused, for he wanted to be with me and the rest of our  
  
Moon Kingdom's inhabitants. We were in love with each other, if I remember correctly enough here.   
  
And when Queen Beryl tried to take me out, so to speak, he tried to protect me as best as he could. I  
  
then didn't care what happened to me very much, after having lost my father at least a little while  
  
before. So I tried to be with him, when he rejected her. Possibly so that we could provide a united  
  
front against Beryl, I think. But she was so jealous that she then really blasted us both, either killing,  
  
rendering us unconscious, or making us fall asleep. Mother couldn't stand to see us both most likely  
  
killed by our mortal enemies forever, if it could possibly be avoided at all. So she trapped as many of  
  
us who were still around one of our Palaces on the Moon, whether they were good or bad, as she then  
  
could trap somehow. And she sent us into the future to have new lives. For she thought that we'd not  
  
yet lived our lives to a sufficient enough degree to that point in time. She did so by using her Imperium  
  
Silver Crystal to do so. She sent at least two, if not more than two, animals into the future on Earth as  
  
well, just in case our mortal enemies were ever actually able to break free of the seal that she'd placed  
  
on them for a certain length of time. Those animals eventually became our guardians, and our teachers,  
  
in due time, once they began finding us well enough, somehow. And they eventually began assembling  
  
us into groups of Sailor Scouts, if we were females, and other kinds of warriors, if we were males. My  
  
guardian was, and still is, my cat Luna. Other Sailor Scouts had other guardians of their own, as they  
  
often still do. Mina, for instance, still has her guardian cat Artemis with her whenever possible. Rini's  
  
guardian animal is a cat as well, and her name is Diana."  
  
"And what of your mother, Serena?" asked Camille.  
  
"She fell asleep after using the ISC to trap us and send us to Earth. About a thousand years  
  
later in time, in at least one or two Zones of Earth, we were actually reborn to other parents here on  
  
Earth. Or we actually awoke in our various globes or canisters, to begin new lives on Earth, Camille.   
  
This was made largely, if not completely, possible by the simple fact that each of us who my mother had  
  
been able to save somehow, had actually been able to provide at least one copy of each of our DNA's.   
  
Space stations all around either the Earth or the Moon of that time, if not around both worlds, then  
  
picked up those genetic profiles of ours from the sentient beings that my mother had been able to save  
  
somehow. And they eventually brought us to Earth at least once, if not more. We'd contributed at  
  
least one copy of each of our respective DNA's, in the hope that we'd eventually be transferred to  
  
Earth to live again eventually. That was if worst actually came to worst for us all in the Moon Kingdom,  
  
of course. Those stations picked up our various genetic profiles, if Queen Serenity had been able to  
  
save us somehow. And when they did, they often multiplied the copies of our genetic profiles enough  
  
to allow us to come to Earth in more than one Zone of it, if not more than that, here. I know for a fact,  
  
at least, that there are at least one or two other versions of me around anywhere else on this Earth at  
  
least, if not any other Earths as well, or anywhere else in the known Universe or Universes, Camille."  
  
"Okay, you say that those of you who she was then able to save eventually either were reborn  
  
or awoke in your various globes and/or canisters. How did those of you who were Scouts or other  
  
similar enough people reunite with each other?"  
  
"Camille, we were eventually found by our respective guardians, in large part, whenever  
  
possible. I was found first in this particular Zone of Earth after I saved Luna from some cowardly  
  
bullies who were then picking on her, if I'm not too mistaken here. Though I could be wrong about that  
  
here, in fact. She soon made me a Sailor Scout. And when she did, I soon met this very handsome  
  
guy, who I didn't yet know was also my greatest teaser. This guy was so doggone hot, I really went  
  
bonkers dreaming over him sometimes. He was so doggone cute in his tuxedo and mask, and I really  
  
liked his cape, cane, and roses too."  
  
"You found out that he was your greatest teaser eventually, Serena."  
  
"Yes. The guy who I thought was so doggone cute was also the guy who would quite often call  
  
me Meatball Head whenever we'd actually meet outside of fighting bad guys."  
  
"Your hair looked like meatballs, Serena. It still does. Just like Queen Serenity's hair often  
  
looked, if I remember correctly enough here," said Darien.  
  
"Yet you never actually called her that."  
  
"She was of higher rank than I was. And she might not have liked it at all if I'd done so with  
  
her, I think. Remember, she was a Queen, while I was still a Prince, Serena. Granted, we were from  
  
two different peoples. But she still outranked me. However, you didn't outrank me. So I could get  
  
away with it, and I always will be at least your equal in royal rank."  
  
"And Darien wasn't the only one to call me that, in fact. But he's always been the one to do it  
  
most frequently whenever we've been with each other, Camille. I still don't like it, of course. But he'll  
  
always call me that, and so will several, if not all, of my friends. And my very own dear daughter Rini  
  
often calls me that as well. It's most definitely part of me now, and I really don't think I'll ever be able  
  
to get away from it. Even if I do actually change my hairstyle eventually, which I really doubt that I'll  
  
ever do once and for all. It's just too linked to me not to be, I think. Now, though, Darien often makes  
  
it sound more like an endearment to me, but not all the time. Especially when he's quite upset with me  
  
about something big in our lives, Camille."  
  
The still-awake Shields often conversed with the Stewarts and Percy Ulysher for at least a little  
  
while longer. And they did so at least until they were actually able to pull up into their own driveway  
  
again, for all the obvious reasons, of course. As soon as they did so, Camille eventually handed Rini to  
  
her mother for a time, who then carried her to bed for a little while longer, as of the current time.  
  
Two hours later, then, at most, Serena then woke up her still-sleeping daughter Rini. And she  
  
then helped her get ready for school again, if it wasn't too late for her to do so in time to get to school  
  
on time here. And if her other children who were of school-age weren't already up, she got them up as  
  
well. And she got them ready for school too, if necessary. If any of the Scouts were still asleep in her  
  
house then, she got them up too, for all the obvious reasons. But no other Scouts were currently  
  
asleep, in fact, in her house, if they weren't actually her children, when she began waking up all of her  
  
school-age children. After all her school-age children were off to school again, Serena and Darien  
  
then both retired to their master bedroom for a while, for all the obvious reasons, if they'd not already  
  
done so well enough by now here.  
  
Percy went with the Stewarts to enroll temporarily in Eagle Mountain High School, if he was  
  
still young enough to go to high school here. And he would begin the following Monday, at the very  
  
latest, if at all possible. After enrolling, if need be, in that school, he then had the rest of the day free all  
  
to himself, if at all possible. The Stewarts stayed quite near him, of course, wherever he might go in the  
  
area, for all the obvious reasons.  
  
As for the other marrieds, they stayed as close as they could to their new Scout friends, even  
  
when they all weren't in their respective Scout or Galaxian states of being. This, of course, was for all  
  
the obvious reasons here. No matter who they were, they still did so, whenever possible, in fact.  
  
Chapter Six will bring several characters more into the main storyline, if at all possible. Another  
  
good-sized battle will take place in Chapter Seven, somewhere. And it'll then introduce several more  
  
characters into the story at least a little bit, if not a lot, readers. Other chapters that are still to come  
  
here will then introduce even more people into the story as well, in fact. Until then, though, you'll all  
  
just have to see what's coming up soon enough. But I promise you at least a few more crossover  
  
elements will be added to the story as well within the next few chapters, at most, most likely, readers.   
  
So please read, review, and enjoy, if at all possible. Until later, then, this is "The Universal Storyteller"  
  
signing off here. Happy reading, and God bless, and all that, of course, readers! Over and out! 


	6. Chapter VI: Chats I

All standard disclaimers that I have already used so far with any of the various stories that I  
  
now have on fanfiction.net will apply. For your information, all of the characters that you may not  
  
actually recognize well enough in this story are original characters of mine, unless otherwise stated, in  
  
fact. All the Galaxians, for instance, are mine, whether in combat form or in civilian form. So please  
  
don't steal my original characters from this story or any others, for that matter.  
  
Now without further ado, back to the story. And I hope that you'll all enjoy it, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The Inverness Chronicles  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Six  
  
After Ken eventually woke up and left for his flight to Gemaria, Lita retired to her bed for at  
  
least a little while. But not before asking the Kroskutches to watch the younger children while she slept,  
  
of course, so that if those children actually needed her, she could take care of them as required.   
  
Hopefully, her younger children wouldn't need her help for at least the time being, for all the obvious  
  
reasons. But if needed, the Kroskutches would still let her know, of course, if and whenever they had  
  
to do so, here.  
  
When Juniper and Verana saw the strange couple, they asked their mother who they were,  
  
quite naturally enough here. Lita said, "These two are people we just met a little while ago, and they've  
  
not been able to come here before to visit us. Perhaps later, you can meet with them more here. We'll  
  
just have to see if that'll be possible here in the near future, though."  
  
Verana and Juniper soon afterward left for school as soon as they could then do so. For they  
  
both realized that their mother wasn't much in the mood to talk a lot to them at the current time. And  
  
they were both at school in enough time to make it to their first classes of the day easily enough, in fact.  
  
They encountered Melanie Keyes as she and others headed to each of their respective lockers,  
  
and then Verana quietly asked her, "Are you going to be at our martial arts school tonight, Melanie?"  
  
"Emara and I were thinking about hitting the malls near, if not in, Inverness's downtown area  
  
tonight."  
  
"Well, do you think that you could wait on that for a while, at least?"  
  
"Why do you ask, Verana?" asked Melanie.  
  
"Juniper and I wonder what you think of the people that our mothers brought home with them  
  
to our respective homes this morning, Melanie."  
  
"They seem nice, from what I saw of them earlier today. One of them, if not both of them,  
  
seem to be young enough to still go to high school in their lives, however. The other one is married, I  
  
believe, but I could be wrong about that here. But if one of our visitors to our residence is married, I  
  
think her husband wasn't currently with her, when the Crystal Scouts met her just like they did this  
  
morning. Mother didn't say all that much to me about the quite crazy battle that the Crystal Scouts then  
  
had in at least the last few hours or so against any number of quite strange monsters, though. Moon and  
  
Crescent Moon found them with Mercury's help. And then they periodically healed the humans that  
  
apparently had been caught by any number of strange monsters or beings, in fact, Verana and Juniper."  
  
Then Rini passed by, and Verana quietly asked, "Rini, I heard that you and several others had  
  
some action as Scouts last night or this morning. Is that true here?"  
  
"Yes, we did. Come to my house tonight, and I might be able to discuss such action with you  
  
later, if at all possible, Verana. Supposing, of course, that your mother lets you do so here, quite  
  
naturally."  
  
The four girls very briefly conversed with each other, before they all eventually had to go to  
  
their first classes of the current day at school, of course. They all eventually parted, if they didn't have  
  
to do it immediately here, for all of the obvious reasons. And they all stayed on their school's campus  
  
at least until their lunch period came to them all here, quite naturally. And while they did so, they only  
  
discussed Scout-related matters with each other whenever they possibly could do so, in fact. Which  
  
most likely wasn't all that often, if at all. Or at least while they all were still on their school's actual  
  
campus, if not even longer than that, in actual reality, for all the obvious reasons, of course.  
  
Robert decided to leave the campus temporarily to patronize one of the nearby restaurants, for  
  
his lunch. And when he did so, several of the girls in his grade at EMHS then decided to follow him, to  
  
see where he might actually go here. And he came to a restaurant about two blocks away from the  
  
nearest part of the school's campus, and which was located closer to downtown, most likely. He went  
  
to a place that primarily was a pizza place, if nothing else as well at the same time, as a matter of fact.   
  
And he ordered three reasonably-sized pepperoni and three cheese pizzas, two blueberry yogurts, a  
  
bottle of orange juice, and two small cartons of 2% chocolate milk, for his lunch. He received those  
  
things from the necessary people in the restaurant. And then he went over to one of the dozen or so  
  
booths that were located elsewhere in the restaurant. He soon began eating his ordered food, of  
  
course. And as he began consuming it, or at least as much of it as he'd want to eat at that time, several  
  
girls followed him into the restaurant. They ordered some food for themselves, as well, of course. And  
  
then they came over to his booth, hoping that he'd not actually mind their present company here.  
  
Among those girls that followed him were Rini Shields, Melody Thurston, and Melanie Keyes,  
  
in fact. When he saw them near him here, he then asked, "Why are you girls following me right now,  
  
Rini and Melanie? Didn't I just tell you yesterday I wasn't really looking for company at the present  
  
time? Or not for the next few days, at least, if not a long while?"  
  
"We all wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to consider going shopping with us eventually,  
  
Robert. Besides, Robert, you only said that to Rini and Melanie here, it seems to me, in fact. Would  
  
you actually mind doing so with us eventually?" asked Melody, in very short order. She asked this  
  
between two good-sized bites of some macaroni and cheese covered with various spices and fruit  
  
slices, wherever possible here.  
  
"I don't know. You're Melody, if I remember correctly here?"  
  
Melody nodded, and then he said, "I don't normally go shopping with people I've just met in  
  
my life, girls. And I believe that I only met you yesterday, if I'm not too mistaken here."  
  
"I see. Do you have a girlfriend, by any chance, Robert?" asked Rini, as she took a bite from a  
  
hamburger that she'd just ordered for herself here. As she asked him her question, Melody laughed  
  
almost totally, if not totally, in an inaudible manner at an inside joke that Melanie had secretly just  
  
written on a nearby paper napkin of sorts.  
  
"No, not at the moment. That's if I read your meaning well enough here, of course, Rini."  
  
"I suppose you do, Robert. Just asking, though," said Rini, while tossing her hair back just a  
  
bit, in fact. She did this because some of her quite-pink hair had just fallen in front of one eye rather  
  
unexpectedly here. "You can't blame a girl for asking, can you?"  
  
"No, I don't suppose that I can here, at least, if not all the time. However, I'm really not  
  
expecting to have a steady enough girlfriend for at least another year or two, in fact, Rini. I'm not  
  
expecting to have one until I'm at least 14 or so years of age, as well, girls. And I don't think that I  
  
really will want one before I'm at least 15 or so years of age in my life. If that disappoints you, I'm  
  
sorry. But I don't think that I'll really want or need a steady enough girlfriend for myself before I get  
  
into at least ninth or tenth grade in my life, girls."  
  
"Fair enough, I suppose," said Rini. "Are there any questions that you wish to ask us, then?"  
  
asked Rini, as she also watched Melody eat her macaroni and cheese, and Melanie eat some lasagna  
  
and black cherry yogurt.  
  
"How about telling me what you know of the incident at the jewelry store yesterday, if I  
  
remember correctly enough here, if you possibly can tell me such things here? My mother told my dad  
  
of it, and he told me of it."  
  
"What about it?" asked Melanie.  
  
"Well, I heard that a pink-haired girl and several others took care of some monsters that were  
  
causing the incident there. And I was wondering if any of you knew more about it here, while we're  
  
talking here. For it seems that the pink-haired girl and others eventually changed two of the monsters  
  
back into humanoid form as well, Melanie."  
  
As Melody took another bite of her macaroni and cheese, and as Rini had some of her nearby  
  
pink lemonade, Melanie finished a bite of her lasagna. Then Melanie said, "I believe that there are at  
  
least a few girls in this town or nearby ones with pink hair who might have done that here. But I don't  
  
think that we'd really know them here, Robert. I mean, I think that a pink-haired girl fighting monsters  
  
here would be rather easy to spot here, most likely. You might see pink-haired girls around here  
  
periodically, of course. But if they fought, I think that they'd stand out quite easily when compared to  
  
any number of other girls who might also be around here."  
  
"True enough, I suppose, Melanie," replied Robert, as he then finished one of his blueberry  
  
yogurts and one of his three pizzas. After which, he then finished the first of his small cartons of  
  
chocolate milk, in very short order. He then put the other two pizzas in a portable cooler. And he did  
  
so that his other family members could eventually have some pizza as well for a late afternoon or an  
  
evening meal, in fact. He also put his remaining yogurt and milk in there, before rising and heading  
  
toward the front register of the restaurant for a little while. He then went over to that front register so  
  
that he could settle his bill, of course. And then he came back over to his booth again only long enough  
  
for him to gather up his now-empty bottle of orange juice, his backpack, and his now-dirty eating  
  
utensils. Where it was now appropriate here, he then disposed of whatever he still had to attend to  
  
here, at least as it now related to his current eating at the restaurant.  
  
Rini said, "I suppose you want to get back to school, then, before it's too late here for you to  
  
do so, Robert."  
  
"Yes, I believe that I do. And Rini and Melanie?"  
  
"Yes?" asked Rini and Melanie together, already knowing what he was about to say, probably.   
  
But they still asked him that, just the same.  
  
"As I asked you two girls to do before, please give me my space here, for at least a little while  
  
longer, if at all possible. I'd hate to have to tell your parents on you here." He said this to both Rini  
  
and Melanie, in fact.  
  
"Understood, Robert," answered Rini and Melanie, not more than a few moments later. This,  
  
of course, was for all the obvious reasons here, quite naturally. Especially since they knew that if their  
  
respective parents ever found out about this, they'd most likely find themselves in a whole lot of trouble  
  
here that they might not want to find themselves in at the current time.  
  
"Melody, I'll catch you some other time, then, perhaps."  
  
"I think that I'd like that very much, in fact, Robert." Then Robert wasted no more time that he  
  
absolutely didn't have to waste in the restaurant, for all the obvious reasons. He left, and then the girls  
  
finished all their lunches in very short order as well, of course. They all finished their meals, paid for  
  
them all, and they were all out of the restaurant no more than five minutes later, in fact. They all made it  
  
back to the school about a minute or two before the end of their lunch period, about two or three  
  
minutes after Robert had done so. And then they were all able to get to their respective classes just  
  
before that period actually ended for them all, if they weren't all in the same fifth-period class during the  
  
current school day. Either with or without Robert at the very same time, that was still the case for any  
  
and/or all of them here, just the same.  
  
The rest of the school day was rather quiet, at least for the most part, for Robert and quite a  
  
few others at his school, in fact. That was if it wasn't rather quiet for all the necessary people here,  
  
instead, of course. Robert soon left the campus, after the school day ended. And then he hurried home  
  
with all his things, including the food that he'd not already consumed before, as well. Rini and several  
  
other girls chose not to follow him home, either.  
  
He went home, just as quickly as he then could do so here. And after arriving there, he soon  
  
found his father checking on both sets of quints for a little while. All ten of those children were currently  
  
asleep, in fact, after his father had fed, bathed, and changed them as needed here, not too long before  
  
three in the afternoon. And his father had just put them all in each of their beds or cribs, as he'd then  
  
needed to do here. When Robert the younger finally walked into the room that his youngest ten siblings  
  
usually slept in, the older Robert soon asked his eldest son, "Did you have a good day today at  
  
school?"  
  
"I had an okay day at school today. It was rather quiet for me, in fact. I think that some girls  
  
might be quite interested in me at my new school. But I'm not likely as interested in them as they seem  
  
to be in me, I think."  
  
"Why do you say this, son?"  
  
"Because the past two days, they seem to be quite curious about me here. At least two of  
  
them, that is."  
  
"Do you think you'll be as interested in them as they now seem to be in you?"  
  
"Not for a while, at least, I think, Dad."  
  
"Did you hear that there was a big battle near or in Edinburgh Heights last night and this  
  
morning?"  
  
"No, I don't think I heard that here. What happened during it, if you can tell me here?" asked  
  
the younger Robert, a few moments later. And he did this just after his father finished putting on some  
  
classical music from one of the local radio stations.  
  
"Some monsters showed up there, and a considerably-sized group of people opposed them in  
  
a fight there. I heard about it from friends of mine who live in that part of our nation. And they told me  
  
that two of these people, at least, healed several of those monsters with some sort of wand or  
  
something else entirely."  
  
"For some reason, that sounds familiar enough to me here now."  
  
"I think so too, son."  
  
"I have a question, then."  
  
"Is that so, R.T.?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Was there a girl with at least some pink hair present at this fight, by any chance at  
  
all?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, that's what my friends said to me when they told me about the fight last  
  
night and this morning. They told me that she was apparently about your age as well, son."  
  
"What did they call themselves?"  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"The people that fought and/or healed the monsters in or near Edinburgh Heights, Dad."  
  
"They called themselves, I believe, "The Sailor Scouts", son. That's if I'm not too mistaken  
  
about such things here, of course."  
  
"I see. And why have they showed up here now, I wonder?"  
  
"I have no idea yet, son. But I'm sure that we'll find out why soon enough, if the need ever  
  
arises for them to let us know why they're here as they evidently are now."  
  
"I suppose you're right, Dad. Well, I think I'd better get to work now on my homework for  
  
tonight, before it's too late for me to do so here, in fact. For I think I might want to go out again  
  
tonight, after supper, if at all possible."  
  
"Fine with me here, then, son."  
  
"I put some pizzas in the refrigerator for all of us to consume later, for your information, Dad. I  
  
had one pizza for myself at lunch. And I brought two others that were the same size as the one I ate for  
  
lunch home for everyone else, for all the obvious reasons here, in fact. Just as you'd asked me to do  
  
this morning before I left for school today."  
  
"Are you going to have some food to eat while you do your homework, as well, son?"  
  
"Yes, I think I will. I'll have my remaining blueberry yogurt and chocolate milk, at least, for  
  
myself while I do my homework in my room."  
  
Then the younger Robert left his youngest ten siblings' room with his father, before they parted  
  
from each other at least until supper, if not longer. Supposing, of course, that they didn't actually have  
  
to be with each other again before then, in fact. Robert was done with his homework by 6 o'clock, at  
  
the very latest, as well. He then decided to go for a short walk to the same park that he'd earlier  
  
visited with his father a little while before. But only after his mother first told him that supper would be  
  
at 7:30 pm local time, of course, did he then go for a short walk to there.  
  
He walked near the same pond that he'd walked near with his father two evenings or nights  
  
before, for at least a little while. And just as he'd done before, he periodically skipped some stones  
  
across its watery surface to at least some degree, if not to a complete enough degree. He was still  
  
doing this when he was suddenly joined near the pool by a currently-unknown woman to him.  
  
This woman, in fact, was Commander Deanna Troi Riker. She came up behind him, while he  
  
was still skipping stones periodically across the pond's watery surface at least partway, if not totally.   
  
She came up to him very quietly, in fact. For she'd sensed that he was in rather deep thought about  
  
various things in his life. And she really didn't want to startle him when she finally encountered him in  
  
person in a physical enough sense here. She sensed him from about forty to sixty yards away, as she  
  
was walking elsewhere in the same park for a while. And when she did, she also got a sudden  
  
empathic impression that he might eventually want to talk to someone else about his current situation in  
  
his life. Possibly even by the end of the night, in fact, elsewhere in town.  
  
When she finally sat down on another bench near the same pond, several wood ducks and  
  
some silver-winged seagulls on a far bank of it all started to pick at some bread pieces that'd blown  
  
toward the pond from elsewhere in the park. She watched the ducks and seagulls amicably pick at the  
  
nearby bread pieces, in fact. And she continued to do so at least until Robert finally noticed her  
  
presence on another bench near the pond here.  
  
He spoke first, and he said, "I've not seen you around town before, ma'am."  
  
"I've only been around here for about a day or so, in fact. I found myself here all of a sudden  
  
from somewhere that's quite far away from here. Where exactly, I can't tell you for sure, because  
  
you'd most likely not believe me, if I told you. Supposing that I could tell you, in fact. I can say that I  
  
am Commander Deanna Troi Riker, and I am a stranger to this place."  
  
"Commander is a military rank, I know. Most women that I know in my life are not in the  
  
military, Commander Deanna Troi Riker. May I ask what military you're part of, if that's not too much  
  
of a problem here?"  
  
"I'm not from around here. And you probably wouldn't recognize my nation's name, if I could  
  
share it with you here. Which I really don't think I could do here, for many reasons that might be too  
  
numerous to mention here in sufficient enough detail to you. I could be wrong about that here, though,  
  
of course. May I ask your name, since I've told you mine here?"  
  
"Fine. My name is Robert Masbogarin, in fact. Pleased to meet you here, then, Commander.   
  
You can call me Robert, if and whenever we're alone with each other for any reason at all."  
  
"Call me Mrs. Riker, or Deanna Riker, here, please. I think it'd be best if we leave military  
  
ranks alone for at least the time being. Just in case whatever sent me here like I came here comes here  
  
as well, and tries to find me."  
  
"Where are you staying now, if I may ask you this here, then?"  
  
"I am staying near Inverness Heights High School, at the 'Crescent Star Crystal Hotel',  
  
Robert."  
  
"That's a ways away from where I live here in town, Mrs. Riker. I don't often get to that part  
  
of town, I believe. I normally find myself elsewhere in Inverness, in fact."  
  
"I noticed you were obviously in rather deep thought about some things in your life, Robert.   
  
May I ask what about, if it's not too much of an imposition for you here?"  
  
"I don't think that I really want to talk about such things to a total stranger right now, for all the  
  
obvious reasons, Mrs. Riker."  
  
"Fine. Come find me if and when you actually want to talk to me later about such things. I've  
  
been checking out the area a bit since I got here like I did yesterday, in fact. You might find me  
  
periodically elsewhere in town here. Look for a pendant that looks like this." She then showed him a  
  
mostly gold and silver combadge that was in the exact shape of an actually-current Starfleet insignia.   
  
And she then placed it at the bottom of a necklace she'd traded a few classical music tapes for earlier  
  
that same day. This combadge was of current issue, at least back where she'd been taken from  
  
elsewhere in her Universe, in fact. That was only the case, right here and right now, if it wasn't actually  
  
the very same Universe that both of them were in now, as of the current time, for all the obvious  
  
reasons.  
  
"I see. And you will be wearing this pendant, if I need to find you?"  
  
"Yes, of course I will, Robert. For it will have to be with me in order for me to be able to get  
  
back where I come from, most likely. If you see me wearing this pendant, then you might be able to  
  
find me easily enough. How often do you come here?"  
  
"Often enough, whenever I feel the need and can do so, in fact."  
  
"I see. And if you need to talk to me, you know where I'll be staying now, Robert," said  
  
Deanna.  
  
"All right. But right now, Mrs. Riker, I have other things that I will have to do very soon here.   
  
Like go back home and eat my supper with my family," said Robert.  
  
"Understood. Take care, then, and maybe we'll see each other around here. Maybe we'll talk  
  
later, as well. But in the meantime, take care, Robert."  
  
"Agreed, Mrs. Riker." Then Robert soon left the park behind again for his own family's  
  
residence, of course, for all the obvious reasons here. Deanna watched him leave, and she also  
  
wondered if and when she might see him again around town, in fact.  
  
After he left, Deanna remained in the park for a while longer, and she watched the seagulls and  
  
ducks as she did so. While she was watching the ducks and the seagulls, a man came into her field of  
  
vision from elsewhere in the park, after she turned to find him elsewhere in the park. This man was  
  
wearing a mostly brown Jedi robe of some sort, but it was largely an undecorated one. She had  
  
unexpectedly felt his presence in the park, just after he entered it as quietly as he could then do so. At  
  
least in a physically audible enough sense, anyway. But his mind was currently broadcasting at least  
  
loudly enough for her sense of empathy to pick his presence up well enough here. Normally, it might  
  
not. But in this case, at least, if not others as well, it was doing so at the current time.  
  
This man in a Jedi robe of sorts was, in fact, the Jedi Knight/Master Luke Skywalker. And he  
  
was looking for a place in Inverness where he could calm himself down well enough for a while. He  
  
soon walked past her. And then, for some reason neither of them yet understood, if either or both of  
  
them ever would eventually do so in their lives, she said, "Jedi Master Luke, please sit down near me,  
  
so that we can talk to each other."  
  
With a quizzical look on his face, then, after having been called that by her, he eventually  
  
nodded at her. And then he sat on the same bench that Robert had earlier occupied before he'd left for  
  
his own place of residence. Then he asked, "Madam, how do you know my name and rank?"  
  
"I don't exactly know how, but I do know that your first name is Luke. And that you are a Jedi  
  
Master, though I don't yet know what that is, in fact. And that sword on your belt is obviously not just  
  
for decoration, Master Luke. True, you don't have it activated right now, but I still know that you've  
  
used it before. Just as I somehow know that your right hand is not actually a natural hand."  
  
"Yes, that's true, Madam. You look a little familiar to me here. Could we have met just a few  
  
days ago, at the most, by any chance at all?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I think we did, after Super Sailor Crescent Moon healed us both  
  
somehow, Master Luke," answered Deanna.  
  
"I can't keep on calling you Madam, lady, if we're likely to run into each other around here for  
  
as long as we're both here on this strange world. May I ask your name, if that's not too much to ask  
  
you for here?"  
  
"My name is Deanna Troi Riker, and my rank back where I come from is Commander.   
  
Commander of what, I can't exactly say yet, for I don't know you well enough here yet, I believe. But  
  
maybe in time, I'll be able to tell you here, well enough, Master Luke."  
  
"My name is actually Luke Skywalker, and as you obviously know by now, I am a Jedi,  
  
Commander. I don't think that I've met many people who seem to have at least an empathic sense, if  
  
not also a telepathic sense as well, in their respective lives, though. Maybe you can tell me what world  
  
you're from, if that's not too much of a problem for you here."  
  
"Might as well. You're going to learn it soon enough already,. I somehow suspect. So you  
  
might as well learn its name before it becomes public knowledge around here. As I suspect that it might  
  
eventually be, for some reason that I'm not yet aware of enough here and now, Master Luke. I am  
  
from the planet Betazed, and that is a planet a long way away from here. How far exactly, I don't  
  
currently know, if I ever will, in fact. And what is the name of your own world, as well, Master Luke?"  
  
"I am from a planet called Tatooine, Commander."  
  
"When you're around me, you can call me Commander, or Deanna, if you want to do so. But  
  
if we're around each other in public, please call me Mrs. Riker."  
  
"Mrs. Riker?"  
  
"Yes. I took my husband's last name, and added it to my own when I married him."  
  
"I see. And may I ask his name?"  
  
"His name is Will. Some people call him William or Bill, but I believe that he prefers to be  
  
called Will whenever possible, as a matter of fact, Master Luke."  
  
"I see. Well, if you want me to call you Mrs. Riker around each other in public, then I'd like  
  
you to call me Mr. Skywalker, whenever possible, in public as well."  
  
"I can do that. Or at least I believe that I can do that well enough in such situations here, in  
  
fact, Master Luke."  
  
"In situations like this, just call me Luke, whenever possible."  
  
"Fine, I'll try to remember that, of course."  
  
"May the Force be with you,. then, as you try to do just that while we're both on this world  
  
here."  
  
Not too much later, then, Deanna left him and the park behind again for her hotel, for she was  
  
getting somewhat hungry, in fact. But before she did so, she then suddenly told him, "Live long and  
  
prosper, Master Luke" as she also gave him a Vulcan-style salute, in fact.  
  
He then suddenly returned the salute that she'd just given him in like manner. But instead of  
  
saying the exact words that she'd used while saluting him as she had, he said, "Peace and long life,  
  
Commander Riker." He didn't yet know why either of them had just said and done what they'd just  
  
said and done, if he ever would. But he still hoped that he'd eventually be able to do so, before they  
  
were both returned to wherever they'd both been earlier. Supposing, of course, that they were each  
  
ever able to return to each of those places, if not to only one of them, for all the obvious reasons here.  
  
Then Mrs. Riker quickly left for her hotel again. Luke stayed behind for a while longer, until he  
  
too felt that he had other things to now do in his own life at the current time. He then left the park, and  
  
soon came to a group of trees elsewhere in town that had a multi-noded hotel of sorts within their  
  
leaves and branches. This hotel of sorts was in a rather large group of trees close to the southwestern  
  
corner of the Inverness Heights part of town, in fact. And this group of trees reminded him in large part  
  
of the homeworld of one of his closest friends, back where he actually came from in his life.  
  
That friend's world was basically, if not entirely, an arboreal one in its nature. And it was a  
  
world called Kashyyyk, as well. The trees that his hotel was now in were quite tall, and they reminded  
  
him at least a little of another type of tree that was often found on Kashyyyk. That type of tree was a  
  
wroyshyr tree. And several of them could also often intertwine their various branches with each other.   
  
Supposing of course, that they all were actually close enough to each other to do that, so as to suggest  
  
that they were not more than one distinct tree, but only one tree, in fact. These trees could be miles  
  
high, in fact, or they could not, back on Kashyyyk.  
  
But the trees that his hotel was now in weren't actually wroyshyr trees. They were a certain  
  
kind of tree that the locals might call "Katoglia Purkakisiani", in fact. Or "Katopurk" for short. That  
  
kind of tree was sort of a cross between various kinds of walnut, oak, cedar, hickory, elm, and pine  
  
trees, in actual reality. And it had been discovered not long after the first people to colonize this part of  
  
Munrodoste had arrived in this particular part of his world. The native peoples of this world actually  
  
had known of it for many years, as well. But the people that had come over from the various Great  
  
Powers hadn't yet known of it well enough, at least until they were over here for a long enough period  
  
of time to know of it well enough. His multi-noded hotel was in a large circle of about forty or so  
  
Katopurk trees, in actual reality here.  
  
He soon came to the base of one of them, and then he palmed a hidden panel on the nearby  
  
trunk of that tree. An elevator platform of some sort then materialized near him on the outside of the  
  
tree. He then stepped onto that platform again, just before palming the same panel again. After he  
  
palmed the panel again, a somewhat opaque bubble of some sort then materialized around him,. This  
  
was the case, so as to hide him from most people's view if they were close enough to him to see him  
  
before he did that. He became quite invisible to them after doing that, even though he actually wasn't  
  
while he was on the platform now in question here. Sure, people outside the group of trees might have  
  
seen him before he palmed the panel for the second time, of course. But he didn't actually de-  
  
materialize, in fact. He was still there, even if nobody outside the group of trees could then see him well  
  
enough anymore. When he palmed it the second time, he also said where he wanted the elevator of  
  
sorts to take him. And that place, in actual reality, was his own current hotel room. He was staying at  
  
the "Silver Shard Inn", and that was still in the southwestern corner of the Inverness Heights part of  
  
Inverness, as well. The elevator took him to his room just as quickly as it could, and then he soon  
  
began taking a nap in it on his current bed there.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Another good-sized battle will take place in Chapter Seven, somewhere. And it'll then  
  
introduce several more characters into the story at least a little bit, if not a lot, readers. Other chapters  
  
that are still to come here will then introduce even more people into the story as well, in fact. Until then,  
  
though, you'll all just have to see what's coming up soon enough. But I promise you at least a few  
  
more crossover elements will be added to the story as well within the next few chapters, at most, most  
  
likely, readers. So please read, review, and enjoy, if at all possible. Until later, then, this is "The  
  
Universal Storyteller" signing off here. Happy reading, and God bless, and all that, of course, readers!   
  
Over and out! 


	7. Chapter VII: 7th Voltron, 3rd Battle

All standard disclaimers that I have already used so far with any of the various stories that I  
  
now have on fanfiction.net will apply. For your information, all of the characters that you may not  
  
actually recognize well enough in this story are original characters of mine, unless otherwise stated, in  
  
fact. All the Galaxians, for instance, are mine, whether in combat form or in civilian form. So please  
  
don't steal my original characters from this story or any others, for that matter.  
  
Now without further ado, back to the story. And I hope that you'll all enjoy it, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The Inverness Chronicles  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The next day, it was September 6, 2012. It was also a Thursday, in fact. Robert would often  
  
visit the local library on Thursdays after school, and he was hoping to do so after school this evening.   
  
Little did anyone know it, but more monsters might appear while he was in the library or near enough to  
  
it, or they might not. Only time would then tell if that would or wouldn't be the case here, of course, for  
  
all the obvious reasons.  
  
And if they did so, then several, if not all, of the Scouts might then actually have to fight and/or  
  
heal those monsters, quite naturally. If so, Robert might or might not learn the Scouts' actual non-Scout  
  
identities, depending on how they actually did against those respective monsters here, quite  
  
undoubtedly. But that was still unknown here, as it would remain for at least a little while longer, of  
  
course, if it wouldn't always somehow remain so here.  
  
As usual, Robert went to school at Eagle Mountain High School with Rini and so many other  
  
people in his part of town. Including Rini, Melody, Melanie, and several other students that he now  
  
knew of here, quite naturally. During one of his classes, he suddenly dozed off. And he began  
  
experiencing a vision or a dream of some sort, even while still in his third-period class with Rini, at least,  
  
if not others as well.  
  
However, only Rini noticed that he had done so, in fact. For everyone else in the room was  
  
currently occupied with various things that their teacher had sometime earlier in the period told them all  
  
to do here. Or they were quietly conversing with the teacher, if necessary. Rini, though, had  
  
completed whatever work that she'd been told to do during the current period by the teacher, and  
  
she'd completed it several minutes before.  
  
The vision or dream that he was then having took place as he was apparently asleep at his desk  
  
in his current classroom. And in it, he saw several people, including at least one girl about his own age,  
  
in fact. This girl was about his height, and about twenty or thirty pounds lighter than he currently was,  
  
perhaps. Though he couldn't quite make out the actual color or colors of her hair currently, for the area  
  
around her and several other people in his vision or dream was quite dark, whenever possible.  
  
She said, in the vision or dreams of sorts:  
  
"Flying Mountain Goat, where are you? I really don't know  
  
where you are right now. And I really need you to find the Courageous  
  
Spirit Crystals. This is so that we can hopefully be back together again,  
  
once they finally are able to re-unite with each other to form the Flying  
  
Mountain Heart Crystal, whatever that might be here. I am Bold Heart,  
  
your one true love in this Universe of ours. And I really want to be with  
  
you again very soon, if at all possible here in our Universe, Flying  
  
Mountain Goat."  
  
She said basically nothing more of apparent importance in the vision or dream here, in fact.   
  
She might have said other things as well in it, or not. But if so, whatever else she said in it didn't seem  
  
all that important to him, at least not at the current time, if it ever would, in his own life.  
  
In fact, in another timeline or Universe, if not also on this particular Earth, there actually had  
  
been a group of people called the Oglala Sioux. And Flying Mountain Goat and Bold Heart had both  
  
been part of that group while they were both still alive in their respective lives. Together, they'd jointly  
  
held the Flying Mountain Heart Crystal until it'd unexpectedly disappeared just before the birth of their  
  
first child under rather strange circumstances. Ever since, they'd both often looked for it, but they'd  
  
never actually found it for the rest of their lives. They both never actually learned why it'd also  
  
disappeared rather suddenly from their lives when it did so, for as long as they'd still lived their own  
  
mortal lives.  
  
Their surviving children had been looking for it for many years as well. And even after their  
  
parents had eventually fallen asleep in their lives. Just like countless numbers of their previous ancestors  
  
had earlier done many times before, of course. It hadn't yet been found by them either, as a matter of  
  
fact. Or at least as of the current time in their own lives, no matter where they actually came from in  
  
each of them, they'd not done so yet, if they ever would actually be able to do so somehow.  
  
Eventually, of course, his current dream or vision ended here. After which he then asked Rini  
  
just as quietly as he could do so currently, "Do you know anyone who might be able to interpret a  
  
dream or a vision of sorts that I might have just had here, by any chance, Rini?"  
  
Rini thought for a few moments, and then said, "I believe that I do, Robert. But you might have  
  
to meet up with us after school today in order for them to possibly be somehow able to interpret it here  
  
well enough."  
  
"I was planning to go to the main library in this part of town after school today, Rini."  
  
"Fine. We'll meet you there about five or so, I think, if at all possible. Supposing that I do  
  
actually know someone who might be able to help you out with your just-experienced dream or vision  
  
of sorts, of course."  
  
"Fine, Rini. But I don't expect to be there after 7:30 pm local time, in any case, if I don't  
  
absolutely have to, of course, Rini."  
  
"Fair enough, I suppose, Robert." The present class period of the current school day soon  
  
ended. And then Robert and others soon left the necessary rooms anywhere in the school's buildings,  
  
for all the obvious reasons, of course. Robert was one of the last few students out of the classroom  
  
door, as well, in fact.  
  
He then left that room behind again, quite naturally. And Rini actually wasn't too far behind him  
  
when he did so, most likely. They each went to their respective lockers for whatever they might need  
  
for their next class period or periods, if they didn't already have those things in their possession in actual  
  
reality here.  
  
Several hours later, then, Rini, Melody, and Melanie, at least, if not also Raye Keyes and/or  
  
anyone else, eventually met him at the necessary library, once they had confirmed that he was there.   
  
He was reading when they showed up near his table, and he was reading a book of recently-published  
  
poetry. They came up to him from behind him, so he didn't know that they were there with him at the  
  
library until they passed him and sat down near him, in fact. They took seats in front of him, and then  
  
Rini said, "Robert, you know Melanie and Melody already. This older woman is her mother Mrs. Raye  
  
Keyes, though you haven't actually met her before now. Also here with us is Emara Hickerson.   
  
Melody is here to take down some notes on your vision or dream of some sort, whatever it might have  
  
been. Melanie, her mother, and Emara have often experienced visions or dreams in the past as well.   
  
And they all have often been able to interpret them and others well enough, in fact. I am here because  
  
they needed me to bring them to you, even though Melody's data computer found you easily enough by  
  
your bio-signs. Everyone who is humanoid, at least, if not also felinoid, and who is sentient enough in  
  
our Universe, has bio-signs, I think. Felinoids are cats, of any known kind, by the way, Robert. We  
  
are humans, or humanoids, as the case might be for each of us in our respective lives, Robert. I also  
  
have to be here for other reasons which I can't really go into right now."  
  
"I see, Rini. Well, this vision or dream or whatever it was of some sort had someone calling me  
  
'Flying Mountain Goat', though I don't really know why. They told me about some crystals that had to  
  
be collected so that they could possibly be re-united with each other to form another crystal of some  
  
sort. I don't know why I was called what I was by someone who called herself 'Bold Heart', though,  
  
Rini."  
  
"I see. We're listening," said Rini.  
  
For at least the next few minutes, then, if not even longer than that, Robert discussed his recent  
  
vision or dreams of sorts with his current companions as thoroughly as he could currently do so here.   
  
This, of course, was for all the obvious reasons, quite naturally. After he'd been doing this for quite  
  
some length of time then with them, a sudden crash or two outside the library just startled them all.   
  
Raye got up from where she was sitting at Robert's table, and said, "Emara, stay with Robert, and  
  
protect him, no matter what. Rini, Melanie, Melody, come with me. I have a real bad feeling about this  
  
sudden crash or these crashes here."  
  
"Are you sure that I'll be enough protection for Robert here, Mrs. Keyes?" asked Emara.  
  
"If you need help, just call your friend Chrysandre, and I think she might be able to help you  
  
here. I believe she's also in the library here, for I think I saw her here when we came here."  
  
"As you wish, Mrs. Keyes."  
  
Then Mrs. Keyes left with Rini, Melanie, and Melody, with no further comment or delay.   
  
Robert then asked, "What in the world is going on?"  
  
"I don't really know, Robert. But stay close to me, in any case, if at all possible. I have a  
  
feeling that I might need to protect you here. And if so, I might not be able to do it if you're not close  
  
enough to me for me to do that here. I can't be sure what's going on here yet, if I ever will be. But  
  
please stay as close to me as you reasonably can, Robert, if at all possible."  
  
"All right, I'll try to do that here, Emara."  
  
Then Emara had him gather up all his things, at least. And as he did so, she then hid everyone  
  
else's things that were still present here, to the best of her current ability to do so here. With that done,  
  
she then took one of his hands, and led him out of the room in the library that they'd been in here for  
  
quite some time. She soon put him quite securely in a closet for a brief period of time, and then ducked  
  
herself into another nearby closet. She then quickly donned a Sailor Scout-style uniform, in fact. When  
  
she then came out of the closet she'd just ducked into, she now wore a mostly silver blouse with some  
  
royal blue and crimson trim. Among at least a few other things that she also now wore on her person  
  
as well. Such as a mostly red neckerchief with white and brown piping, and a locket of some sort that  
  
was also situated just above its knot, for instance. A many-pleated green mini-skirt with its hem about  
  
halfway between her knees and her waist, also was part of her current outfit. And a pair of mostly  
  
black open-toed sandals with straps crossing each other on the uppermost parts of either sandal, in  
  
fact, then completed her current attire's present look. Or at least it did so for the most part, if not  
  
entirely. A quiver loaded with many arrows also was on her back and a long bow was in her left hand.   
  
All these things were now present on or near her person, simply because of the fact that she was also  
  
secretly a Sailor Scout.  
  
Then she went back to the closet that she'd put him in moments before, and she let him out of  
  
it. He soon asked her, "Who are you? Emara was to stay with me, and I don't see her here."  
  
"She's nearby, but she needed to go to the restroom briefly, Robert. She'll be back here with  
  
you soon enough, if at all possible. But she asked me to stay near you while she was otherwise  
  
occupied here with rather personal matters, Robert. So, due to the very fact that I'm actually one of  
  
her closest friends, I agreed to help her out here for at least a little while, of course. Supposing that I  
  
could possibly do so here, in fact, quite naturally, Robert. My name is Sailor Emerald Minor, and I am  
  
a Sailor Scout, as are several other people in my life. I have been a Scout for a few years, and I've  
  
been Emara's friend for a while as well. I have a twin sister who is also a Sailor Scout, and she's Sailor  
  
Emerald Major, Robert. However, she's otherwise occupied right now. And I really don't know if  
  
she can help me protect you here well enough, because of that fact." Emara really didn't like having to  
  
lie here, and have to say that she wasn't actually around at the current time, of course. But for his very  
  
own safety, at least for the time being, she also quite easily realized that their current situation still  
  
required her to actually lie here, and say that she was elsewhere at the current time.  
  
"I see. And are you sure that Emara will be all right, if I go with you here?"  
  
"I believe that she will be, Robert. Or at least I hope that she will be, of course, Robert."   
  
Emara said this, even though she obviously still knew that at least as long as she was in her current  
  
Sailor Scout state of being, she'd probably be well enough here, for all the obvious reasons. Emara  
  
had been made a Scout about the same time that several of her friends had also been initiated as such.   
  
And so had her twin sister Atukana. Her twin sister had been made Sailor Emerald Major just before  
  
she'd been made Sailor Emerald Minor. And several other Scouts had been initiated as Scouts before  
  
both of those twins, around the very same time, in fact.  
  
She, Atukana, and several others had then formed a squad of sorts. And they'd often fought  
  
various monsters and strange beings ever since they'd all been initiated as Scouts at least a few years  
  
before. As they probably all would do for as long as they either wanted or needed to do in each of  
  
their own lives, of course, for all the obvious reasons. Other members of her Scout squad of sorts often  
  
went by the names of Sailors Ruby Major, Ruby Minor, Amethyst Major, Amethyst Minor, Sapphire  
  
Major, Sapphire Minor, Agate Major, and Agate Minor, in fact. Both of the Ruby Sailors were  
  
sisters, as were both of the Amethyst Sailors. However, both of the Sapphire Sailors were first cousins  
  
to each other. While both of the Agate Sailors were from two other countries elsewhere in the world  
  
other than Alerbia, Gemaria, or Munrodoste, in fact.  
  
Sailor Ruby Major normally led their squad whenever she was sufficiently around during a  
  
particular battle that they had to fight as Sailor Scouts. While her sister would back her up most of the  
  
time, whenever that was the case for them in their respective lives as Scouts. Then the Amethysts  
  
would follow, as would the Emeralds, Sapphires, and Agates, normally in that particular order. And  
  
the Major of each pair normally would outrank the Minor of the same pair, quite naturally, whenever  
  
possible.  
  
Besides Melanie and any of the other quite high-ranking Scouts here, her closest friends  
  
included Chrysandre Calhoun, Brianna Fitzgerald, and Samantha Sherwood. The latter two of which  
  
were not currently Scouts, if they'd ever be, in their respective lives. Chrysandre, however, unlike  
  
Brianna and Samantha, was actually a Sailor Scout just like Emara was. But she was a member of a  
  
different Scout group than Emara actually was part of. They had the same rank as Scouts, technically,  
  
but they were still members of two different Scout groups, just the same. Chrysandre was the leader of  
  
a newly-formed one, instead of being part of Emara's own Scout group. And her current Scout  
  
identity was Sailor Caramel, even as she served as the leader of another group of five Scouts.  
  
Emara had really hoped that Chrysandre could actually have been part of her own Scout group,  
  
when she'd eventually become a Scout herself. But it just hadn't been possible at all, for either or both  
  
of them here in their lives, in fact. Or at least it hadn't yet been possible, just as it wasn't now possible,  
  
if it wouldn't always be the case for her and Chrysandre, of course, in either or both of their respective  
  
lives.  
  
Emerald Minor soon told Robert to stay as close to her as he could then do, if she hadn't  
  
already done so here to a sufficient enough degree. And Robert stayed as close to her as he could,  
  
even after several monsters began picking up statues outside the library and throwing them at nearby  
  
library windows. Especially at ground-floor windows, in fact. Statues soon began sailing through those  
  
windows, often breaking them quite easily as they did so. Emerald Minor realized that the monsters  
  
were fully intending to wreak as much havoc as possible in and around the library, of course. But she  
  
also knew that it wasn't very likely that all the monsters could be either defeated or healed by just a few  
  
Scouts at the current time. So she soon called for some Sailor Scout backup, quite naturally, of course.   
  
And she began preparing to fight the monsters here, if the need arose for her to do so here. She did this  
  
in the hope that if she had to fight here, she'd somehow be to protect at least Robert, if not anyone else  
  
who was also in the library at the very same time, easily enough, if at all possible.  
  
While she did so, she also kept at least one open channel, if not more than one open channel, to  
  
any other Scouts in and around the library that she could do that with here, for all the obvious reasons,  
  
of course. And she listened in on the sounds of battle between her fellow Scouts and the  
  
aforementioned monsters as well, in fact. Crescent Moon, Mars Minor, and Mercury Minor were  
  
somehow managing to slow down the monsters who were seeking to invade the library's main building,  
  
with at least some help from Crystal Sailor Mars. But Crystal Sailor Mars was still not having much  
  
success against the monsters that she and the other three assembled Scouts were now opposing outside  
  
of the library's main building. For several, if not most or all, of the monsters were still concentrating a  
  
great deal on her first, because they realized that she was the most powerful of all four of those  
  
particular Scouts. Crystal Sailor Mars was also taking most of the more powerful attacks that she and  
  
her fellow Scouts were now facing outside the library, in fact. Help was on the way, in the form of  
  
other Scouts, at least, if not anyone else as well, of course. But the question was, could it arrive outside  
  
the library to help out Crescent Moon, Mercury Minor, and both Mars-related Scouts well enough, for  
  
all the obvious reasons here? All four of those Scouts hoped that it actually would do so, quite  
  
naturally, in fact.  
  
Just as Crystal Sailor Mars was about to fall at least unconscious, if not worse, in the current  
  
battle, a great fog of sorts suddenly shrouded the Scouts and the nearby library to a considerable  
  
enough degree. Largely courtesy of Crystal Sailor Mercury, at least, if not anyone else as well, here.   
  
After the aforementioned fog did so, Crystal Sailors Saturn and Moon found Crystal Sailor Mars  
  
leaning a bit against a nearby boulder, and they did so while the Galaxy Girl Magellan was near them as  
  
well.  
  
Magellan soon asked Crystal Sailor Mars, "How are you actually feeling right now, Crystal  
  
Sailor Mars?"  
  
"Not very well, I think. I feel almost ready to collapse right now. These monsters seem to be  
  
quite strong right now, in fact, Magellan."  
  
"I see, Crystal Sailor Mars. Panda, super-size yourself, please," said Magellan, not long  
  
afterward. And she said this to Panda only after she'd then talked about the monsters a little bit with  
  
Crystal Sailors Mars and Mercury, at least. "I think you'll be better able to handle the monsters, and  
  
tire them out better if you do so, Panda. You will want to be at least twenty or so times your normal  
  
size, most likely, so that you can handle them well enough here."  
  
Panda soon nodded at her nearby grandmother. And she began growing in size as she'd just  
  
been directed to do here by her grandmother. As she did so, Mercury, Milky Way, Andromeda, and  
  
Thunderhead worked to increase the protection zone in and around the library's grounds, quite  
  
naturally. She borrowed a series of martial arts weapons from Crystal Sailor Jupiter as needed, and  
  
began attacking various monsters whenever possible, with any or all of those weapons, in fact. A few  
  
minutes later, then, two of the monsters collided rather unexpectedly with each other. And she then  
  
took them both out quite easily, just as their legs and tails got tangled up with each other easily enough  
  
for her to do that here. The two monsters were no more about ten seconds after she slashed at them  
  
both with a samurai-like sword that Crystal Sailor Jupiter had just provided her with here, as well.  
  
After a bit more fighting by her at the current time, she then called for a Cometary Rope that  
  
was at least a little similar to one that Milky Way had often already used in her career as a Galaxy Girl.   
  
It wasn't quite as strong as ones that Milky Way might actually be able to generate at the current time in  
  
her own life. But at least it was strong enough to help her well enough here. Panda used that Cometary  
  
Rope of hers to periodically snag other statues that might be then sailing toward the library's buildings,  
  
of course, whenever the need arose for her to do so here. That was whether or not she'd also use it to  
  
trip or snag any of the monsters that she and others were now fighting here, as a matter of actual fact,  
  
quite naturally.  
  
After a while longer of this, several of the monsters began to shrink in size, due to the effects of  
  
the attacks that they were now facing here, in fact. And as they began shrinking, their attacks' strengths  
  
also decreased here, for all the obvious reasons, of course. Eventually, several of them collapsed under  
  
those attacks, and they often crashed quite loudly to the surrounding ground here, as well. And after  
  
they did so, several, if not all, of their fellow monsters that were still fighting as of that time, were killed  
  
by all the other Scouts and Galaxians who were now present, if they hadn't already been killed by them  
  
here.  
  
Eventually, no monsters were able to oppose the Scouts and the Galaxians well enough at the  
  
current time, in fact. And after that was evident enough to Panda, at least, if not anyone else as well,  
  
Panda then began returning herself to her usual size and appearance, just as soon as she could do so  
  
easily enough, as well. But only after getting permission to do so at the current time from all the  
  
necessary people, in fact, did Panda then do that here.  
  
Eventually, Craneb and Crystal Sailor Mercury scanned each of the necessary monsters here, if  
  
they hadn't been able to do so by then. They did this so that they could then try to tell which monsters  
  
might actually have humans or humanoids in them well enough, in fact. Craneb soon said, "Star Prince,  
  
there are six or seven humans or humanoids inside these monsters, it seems. And they are inside two of  
  
these monsters, in fact. Five of them seem to be in the larger one of them, while the other one or two  
  
appear to be in the smaller one." She said these things after indicating two specific nearby monsters on  
  
the ground outside the library's main building.  
  
The Star Prince briefly consulted with Milky Way, Tuxedo Mask and Crystal Sailor Moon,  
  
before he said, "Crystal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Crescent Moon will attend to the recovery of  
  
those humanoids. The rest of us are to attend to the other monsters, while they do so, if necessary,  
  
Craneb." He then moved closer to where his fellow Galaxians mainly were located outside the library,  
  
as well. And he began briefing them all as needed about what they'd all be doing next here, as a matter  
  
of fact.  
  
Then when he'd done that well enough here, the Scouts and Galaxians began to attend to the  
  
necessary monsters that Crystal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Crescent Moon wouldn't then attend to,  
  
quite naturally. Tuxedo Mask stayed far enough away from his Scouting wife and daughter here, for  
  
the simple reason that he didn't want to take any unnecessary chances around the monsters at the  
  
current time, of course. Where necessary, then, he helped the Star Prince and others attend to any of  
  
the other monsters that still remained around the library, for all the obvious reasons, quite naturally.  
  
Several minutes later, then, what looked like a large Viking-like mechanical warrior became  
  
quite visible in the area, and it consisted of several modules that looked quite like lions of some sort.   
  
And as the mechanical warrior appeared in the area, the assembled Scouts and Galaxians wondered  
  
what it actually was made up of, for all the obvious reasons here. In fact, it was a modular warrior of  
  
some sort that was called "Voltron", from what Craneb and Mercury had earlier somehow been able to  
  
gather while scanning the monster that it had been captured inside of for possible human or humanoid  
  
bio-signs.  
  
As for the other monster, it eventually disappeared, and it revealed a young woman possibly  
  
about twenty or so Terran years old, most likely. And this young woman appeared to them with dark  
  
brown or nearly black hair, from what Moon and Crescent Moon could then tell as of the current time.   
  
The young woman soon introduced herself as Ruthie Camden, and she was wearing a white blouse, a  
  
pair of blue jeans, and a pair of mostly white tennis shoes.  
  
Ruthie then looked at the modular warrior of some sort, not long after she was healed by Moon  
  
and Crescent Moon here. She then asked, "What am I doing here, and what is that?"  
  
"We don't really know, Ruthie, and why this apparent mechanical warrior of sorts is here," said  
  
Crystal Sailor Moon, not too long afterward.  
  
Suddenly, then, the aforementioned mechanical warrior of sorts began separating itself into its  
  
various modules, without any prior warning to that effect. The modules separated from each other, and  
  
then five separate lions soon appeared near each other as they did so. The lions were basically five  
  
different colors, in fact. Those colors were black, blue, green, yellow, and red, as a matter of fact. The  
  
black one had formed the head and body of Voltron. The blue lion had formed the right leg of Voltron.   
  
The green one had formed the left arm of Voltron. While the yellow one had formed the left leg of  
  
Voltron, and the red one had formed the right arm of Voltron.  
  
Moments later, then, each of the lions landed as closely and as safely as they could land near  
  
the library. The black lion appeared closest to Moon and Mini Moon. And the other four lions landed  
  
in the same relative positions to each other as they'd normally be in when they were connected to each  
  
other, in fact. Which meant, of course, that they formed up behind each other as if Voltron was lying  
  
on its stomach, if it had a stomach, in a manner of speaking. That put the green lion to the right of the  
  
red one, as the lions appeared to Moon and everyone else who was then with her at the same time.   
  
And the blue one was behind the red one, and to the left of the yellow one, as well.  
  
After all of the lions of some sort had landed in front of the Scouts and the Galaxians, as  
  
needed, the appropriate hatches of each lion soon opened up. And stairs of some sort were then  
  
visible on the inside of each hatch. The first hatch to open then began to open just a few rather brief  
  
moments before all the others did, and it was the hatch of the black lion. The hatch came down. And  
  
no more than a few moments later, a tall and barely black-bearded man in some sort of flight suit came  
  
down the stairs on the inside of his lion's hatch. He was now wearing a mostly black and red flight suit  
  
with some white stripes on it, and a matching helmet, along with a pair of mostly white boots. He also  
  
appeared to be about Ruthie's age, in fact, if not a little bit older here. He introduced himself to  
  
everyone a little later as Landon Drunam, the Crown Prince of a planet that he called Arus, if what the  
  
Scouts and their Galaxian friends could then gather was accurate enough here.  
  
After the other people in his flight group then disembarked from their respective lions, he  
  
introduced them all to everyone else after they got close enough to him for him to do that well enough  
  
here. The pilot of the yellow lion was introduced as Theodore Everett. The red lion had been piloted  
  
by Victor Warren. While the blue one had been flown by the Crown Prince's younger twin sister  
  
Princess Florence Drunam, and the green one by a teenager named Royce Follins. Landon soon  
  
informed everyone that Royce was the only teenager of the five lions' respective pilots, in actual Terran  
  
years.  
  
When Moon asked how old each of the five lions' pilots were, Landon soon said that he and  
  
his twin sister Princess Florence were both just about six or so months past their common 25th  
  
birthday, in Terran years. While Victor and Theodore were both about such a year or two younger, at  
  
the very least, than they were. And Royce was about 14 or so Terran standard years old, as well.   
  
Princess Florence was now wearing a mostly pink and blue flight suit, as was appropriate for her, due  
  
to her own lion's primary color or colors. Each of the other three lion's pilots also were currently  
  
wearing flight suits that matched quite well with their respective lions, in fact. So that meant, quite  
  
naturally, that Royce was wearing a mostly green flight suit, Theodore a mostly yellow suit, and Victor a  
  
mostly red suit, for all the obvious reasons here, of course.  
  
Victor, Theodore, and Royce were all quite clean-shaven here, as well. Royce wore glasses,  
  
and he was the smallest of all the male pilots from the lions. Theodore was considerably stocky, and of  
  
moderate height, most likely. And Victor was somewhat taller than either Royce or Theodore, but not  
  
taller than Landon, in any case at all.  
  
As for Princess Florence, she was about 5'7" and about 130 pounds, with golden blonde hair  
  
that she'd normally wear secured with hair combs and things whenever she was flying her Blue Lion.   
  
Either as part of Voltron or not, in fact. She was at least a little bit like Serena the Older had been  
  
when she was still in high school, but not quite that impetuous, in actual reality. She was also beginning  
  
to be known as quite the cook back on her home planet of Arus, as well. Cooking was actually one of  
  
her favorite things to do in her life, whenever she could possibly find enough time to do so in it for at  
  
least a little while. She also liked reading legends of places elsewhere in the Universe that she now  
  
knew of, whenever possible, in her life. And even making some stories up to share with others in her  
  
life, as well, in fact.  
  
For a while longer, then, after they each disembarked from their respective lions, the lion's  
  
pilots conversed with the Scouts and the Galaxians, and they also did the same for Ruthie Camden, in  
  
fact. Eventually, though, they would have to hide their lions again, for all the obvious reasons. Moon  
  
and Tuxedo Mask told them each of a series of rather isolated caverns about thirty Terran statute miles  
  
or so away from where they were in Inverness. And then the pilots returned to their respective lions to  
  
bring them to those caverns. Five minutes later, then, all five lions were actually airborne again, and  
  
heading toward those caverns, of course.  
  
After the lions left with their pilots inside them, Ruthie then asked, "Who wants to host me for a  
  
while, for it's evident that I'll have to be staying with someone at least as long as I'm here, of course?"  
  
Moon soon said, after conversing with all of her present Scouts and their Galaxian allies, "I  
  
suppose that you can stay with us, Ruthie."  
  
"Good. I was wondering who'd take me in for a while here."  
  
"Where are your parents now?"  
  
"Back in Glen Oak, Moon, if I remember things well enough here."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"Not here, Moon, of course."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I don't know yet, Crescent Moon."  
  
"What's the last thing you remember, from before Moon and Crescent Moon healed you,  
  
Ruthie?" Crystal Sailor Pluto then asked her.  
  
"The last thing I remember is being blown through a doorway rather unexpectedly, Crystal  
  
Sailor Pluto."  
  
"What were you doing, Ruthie?"  
  
"I was investigating a story for my college's primary student newspaper. I followed what  
  
seemed to be a suspicious being of some yet-unknown sort, I believe. And it led me into a room with  
  
what seemed to be a rather powerful wind machine or fan of some sort. I entered the room, and tried  
  
to find what had led me there, of course. And the next thing I know for sure, I was blown through  
  
another doorway as I've just told you here. After that, I don't remember anything else until after Moon  
  
and Crescent Moon had healed me here."  
  
Eventually, Moon allowed the rest of her Scouts and their Galaxian allies to leave the area, if  
  
they wanted or needed to do that here, at the current time. That soon left only those Scouts or  
  
Galaxians that were now staying with Moon and Tuxedo Mask in the current area around the library, in  
  
fact, for all the obvious reasons. Rini was still there, of course, as Crescent Moon, and so were the  
  
Galaxians Star Prince and Milky Way, quite naturally.  
  
Moon soon left with Tuxedo Mask, Milky Way, the Star Prince, and Ruthie, for the Shields  
  
residence. She also let Rini stay behind on the library's grounds, so that she could rejoin Raye and  
  
others inside it again, in fact. Rini then watched her parents, both Galaxians, and Ruthie leave for her  
  
home, as well. Moments later, then, Rini returned to where she'd been with Robert earlier, of course.   
  
By the time that she was there again, she was also back in her usual non-Scout state of being again, for  
  
all the obvious reasons here.  
  
After Emerald Minor saw Rini, Melody, Raye, and Melanie come back to where they'd all  
  
been before the trouble had arisen outside the library, she soon said to Robert, who'd been with her  
  
ever since, "Robert, I think Emara is on the way back here. For I just saw Rini, Melody, Melanie, and  
  
Melanie's mother Raye come back into the library here, in fact, Robert."  
  
"I see. And what of it here, then, Emerald Minor?"  
  
"I think I need to go find Emara and talk to her for a while, after I find her. I think I'd better  
  
check to see if she's still in or near one of the ladies' restrooms here in the library. Do you think that  
  
you could find something else to do here, if the need arose?"  
  
"I suppose I could. But who's going to watch me if you go look for Emara now?"  
  
Just then, Rini saw him as she was still returning to the table she'd been at with Emara, Melanie,  
  
Raye, and Melody. And she then came over to them both in very short order, as a matter of fact. "I  
  
will, Robert," said Rini, when she was close enough to Robert and Emerald Minor for them to hear her  
  
well enough at the current time in the library here.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Rini." This comment was from Emerald Minor, in fact. "Did you find  
  
out what caused the sudden crash or crashes outside the library well enough, by any chance?"  
  
"Actually, yes, we did. It seems that several monsters decided to try to wreak more havoc in  
  
and around the Inverness area, in fact, Emerald Minor. But the Scouts and others took care of the  
  
problem well enough here, Emerald Minor. It wasn't easy for them to do so here with some of the  
  
monsters. But they still took care of all the necessary monsters, just the same."  
  
"I see. And did Moon and Crescent Moon find any more humans or humanoids inside those  
  
monsters, by any chance at all, Rini?"  
  
"Yes. One of the monsters had a mechanical warrior of some sort in it, and another had a  
  
young woman in it. The mechanical warrior was made up of five modules that looked a lot like lions, in  
  
fact, Emerald Minor."  
  
"I see, Rini. You can tell me more about them all later, then. But in the meantime, I think I  
  
better go look for Emara and talk to her for a while, perhaps. Will you stay with Robert until she  
  
returns, at least?"  
  
"I suppose that I can do that, Emerald Minor," said Rini.  
  
Then Emerald Minor left, supposedly to go find Emara and talk to her for a while, at least.   
  
While she was away from Robert and Rini, she then went to the nearest ladies' restroom elsewhere in  
  
the library. After she did that, she also made quite sure that nobody else who didn't actually know of  
  
her being a Scout would be able to see, hear, or detect, her transforming back into her normal non-  
  
Scout state of being. After then doing that here well enough, she soon dropped back out of it rather  
  
easily here. And then she soon left the necessary restroom in the library again, of course, for all the  
  
obvious reasons.  
  
She soon returned to where she'd earlier been with Robert, Melody, Rini, Melanie, and Raye,  
  
in fact. And when she did so, Robert and the other four people that she'd been with earlier were  
  
already there, as well. And they then resumed their earlier conversation, no more than a few moments  
  
later. But they only continued it for a little while longer, for it was now rapidly approaching 9:30 pm or  
  
so at night, at the current time, in fact. And then they began parting from each other, in very short  
  
order. Melody left the group first, in fact. And then Emara eventually did so as well. Raye and  
  
Melanie left not more than five minutes after Emara did, and about three times that after Melody did.   
  
Rini left Robert again in the library about five or so minutes after Raye and Melanie did, as well. Robert  
  
finally then returned to his own home, after he realized that the five ladies had most likely gone home for  
  
the rest of the night. He arrived back home at his family's residence right at the top of the 10 pm hour,  
  
local time, in actual reality.  
  
If he hadn't already had his supper by then, in a matter of actual reality, for the current evening  
  
or night, he soon had it, of course. After he did so, he eventually retired to his bed in his room, quite  
  
naturally. And he was finally quite soundly asleep in his bed by midnight local time, as a matter of fact,  
  
after he did so.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Another good-sized battle will probably take place in Chapter Ten, at least, if not also Chapter  
  
Eleven, somewhere, everyone. Before then, though, at least Chapter Eight, if not also Chapter Nine,  
  
will actually introduce several more characters into the story at least a little bit, if not a lot, readers. And  
  
it, or they, will also have at least something to do with at least one of the main characters for it, if not  
  
more than one of them, in fact. Until then, though, you'll all just have to see what's coming up soon  
  
enough, of course. But I promise you at least a few more crossover elements will be added to the story  
  
as well within the next few chapters, at most, most likely, readers. So please read, review, and enjoy, if  
  
at all possible. Until later, then, this is "The Universal Storyteller" signing off here. Happy reading, and  
  
God bless, and all that, of course, readers! Over and out! 


	8. Chapter VIII: Michaela Talks With Amy

All standard disclaimers that I have already used so far with any of the various stories that I  
  
now have on fanfiction.net will apply. For your information, all of the characters that you may not  
  
actually recognize well enough in this story are original characters of mine, unless otherwise stated, in  
  
fact. All the Galaxians, for instance, are mine, whether in combat form or in civilian form. So please  
  
don't steal my original characters from this story or any others, for that matter.  
  
Now without further ado, back to the story. And I hope that you'll all enjoy it, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The Inverness Chronicles  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hospital that Dr. Thurston usually worked at, Dr. Amy Thurston was  
  
checking on the patient that she'd been working on earlier. The patient, thanks to some quite useful  
  
help for Amy from other more experienced doctors, had survived the required operation. And they  
  
were now beginning to recover from the effects of the operation and the accident that had requited it.  
  
The patient was now talking to Dr. Thurston, in private. And she was now saying, "I'm glad  
  
you were around to help me out, at least at first, Dr. Thurston. Granted, you didn't actually know how  
  
to attend to certain injuries that I'd received in an accident, but at least you were there."  
  
"I was glad to be of service, Dr. Quinn. What I don't understand is how come you were in a  
  
car, when such a thing wasn't actually around in your time period, if I'm not too mistaken."  
  
"It seems that my wagon and horses turned into a car of some sort when we somehow were  
  
caught in a rather unexpected weather phenomenon of some unknown sort. I believe that it was a  
  
tornado or something similar, from what I can recall here well enough. We were all heading back home  
  
to my family's residence, and the next thing I knew, I was in some sort of car. I was alone, both before  
  
and after I was whisked away by something I don't know or understand here. At least in the sense that  
  
there was nobody sentient enough that I could then talk to or with easily enough, of course, Dr.  
  
Thurston."  
  
"Where were you at the time that you were whisked away, as you say, Dr. Quinn?"  
  
"I was in the Colorado Springs area, and heading home as I have said here."  
  
"You don't seem to be from our world, in fact. But you do seem to be from a similar one, just  
  
the same, Dr. Quinn. Particularly from another Earth, in actual reality, from what my medical scans  
  
have told me well enough here, if they're accurate enough here. From what they seem to tell me,  
  
you're apparently from sometime in the last 25 or so years of the 19th Century AD, Dr. Quinn. I can't  
  
be more sure about when you were whisked away, as you say, than that, though."  
  
"Could you just call me Dr. Mike, by any chance, Dr. Thurston? My friends and family often  
  
call me that, whenever possible, in fact, whenever I'm with or sufficiently near them."  
  
Dr. Amy Thurston considered that idea for a few brief moments, and then said, "I suppose that  
  
I could do so, whenever possible, Dr. Mike. I do wonder, though, what Mike is short for here."  
  
"It's short for Michaela, Dr. Thurston. My father wanted a son, and he was really hoping that  
  
I'd be one. But I ended up being a girl, and so therefore, he and my mother added an A to the name  
  
that they were planning to give to the expected son. Which made me then a girl with the name  
  
Michaela, of course. There were no boys in our family, however. I eventually took after him enough in  
  
my life, and I followed him eventually into the practice of medicine. Back then, there were very few, if  
  
any, women doctors, if I remember correctly enough here. Elizabeth Blackwell had either become the  
  
first woman doctor in my country, or would become that sometime in the future, if I'm not too mistaken  
  
here, Dr. Thurston. Eventually I myself became a doctor, and the working conditions, at least at first,  
  
were often quite terrible, in many different ways, in fact. Including, of course, the simple fact that I was  
  
a woman doctor in that particular time period. Back then, the idea of women doctors was quite often  
  
met with more than just a little skepticism and trepidation, by many, if not most, of the people that I'd  
  
then associate with as a doctor. They often thought that a woman like me should get married and stay  
  
at home to raise a whole bunch of children, if I remember correctly enough here."  
  
"And how did you end up in Colorado Springs eventually?"  
  
"Eventually, if I remember correctly enough here, a frontier town needed a doctor. And I went  
  
out west from where I was in Boston, Massachusetts, and became the town's doctor. It took a while  
  
for the town's people to warm up to me, of course, but eventually they did so. I also adopted three  
  
children even though I was unmarried at the time, after their mother had died, in fact. More time  
  
passed, and I eventually fell in love with the man that I later married, if I hadn't already done so before I  
  
adopted the three children that I've just told you about here. We eventually had another child or two,  
  
at least, before I was whisked away by the strange weather phenomenon I've just told you about as  
  
well, Dr. Thurston."  
  
"I suppose that you realize that they might have died by now, of course."  
  
"Of course. But maybe the same thing that brought me to your time and place here might also  
  
be able to bring me back to the time and place that I was whisked away from."  
  
"But the car that you ended up in was totally ruined."  
  
"It was? That's going to be a problem then, isn't it?"  
  
"It might be, or it might not be. I might have an idea on how to deal with that potential problem.   
  
It's probably going to require the help of at least one, if not more than one, of my friends. But I think  
  
that we can find some way to deal with it easily enough here, so that we can get you back to your Earth  
  
when and where you were taken from it, Dr. Michaela Quinn."  
  
"I see. And in the meantime, what do you want me to do, if at all possible?"  
  
"Get a lot of rest, and let your body heal itself as it might after your accident, if you possibly can  
  
do so here. I don't know how long it will take for your body to heal itself here. But I still hope that  
  
you'll be up and about by the time that we might have to try that idea of mine that I've just mentioned  
  
here. This, of course, is for all the obvious enough reasons, as you might expect. Seeing as we're both  
  
doctors, as you now know here, Dr. Mike."  
  
"All right, Dr. Thurston, I'll try to do that as much as I can here, whenever possible. Could I  
  
call you Dr. Amy, by any chance, as well?"  
  
"Fair enough, I suppose. But I also have other patients that I must check in on now, so I'll  
  
have to leave you now, at least for a while. If you need me, just ask a nurse to call or page me." Dr.  
  
Thurston then showed Dr. Quinn her pager, in fact. This was so that she would know what one might  
  
look like, in fact, just in case Dr. Quinn would need to have her paged for any reason whatsoever at all.  
  
"Understood, Dr. Amy. I'll see you later, then, God willing." Then Dr. Thurston left Dr. Quinn  
  
alone in her hospital room again, for all the obvious reasons here. It was now just before local midnight  
  
there, when Amy then left Michaela alone again in her room. And then Michaela went to sleep soon  
  
afterward, and she began dreaming of her friends and family. Especially about her husband Byron  
  
Sully, as a matter of fact.  
  
While she did that, Amy was then continuing to check on her patients as of the current time.   
  
She'd most likely be leaving the hospital by two in the morning, just the same. But before she did so,  
  
she still had to check on her patients again, of course, for all the obvious reasons. Amy checked on her  
  
remaining patients for at least a few moments each, before she began to wrap up whatever else she still  
  
had to do before leaving the hospital again. The wrapping up of all those things didn't take too long, in  
  
fact, before she then left the hospital again for the rest of the early morning, in actual reality.  
  
She went home, and soon enough after doing so, she retired to her and Greg's bed again, of  
  
course. And she then slept for at least a few hours, quite naturally, next to her husband there. By the  
  
time that she woke up again, Greg was already out of the bed, and off to his job, whatever that might  
  
be, in the Inverness area.  
  
Several hours later, then, Amy woke up again, and got her school-age children up and ready  
  
for school, if they didn't get themselves all ready here. And then she called Mrs. Hampton, so that she  
  
could bring up the idea that she'd mentioned earlier to Dr. Quinn, at least, if not anyone else as well.   
  
Mrs. Susan Hampton, who was also the Crystal Sailor Scout Pluto, had powers primarily relating to  
  
time, as did her daughters, whenever possible. She was also the former Susan Meyers, in fact.  
  
Mrs. Hampton was woken up by Amy, when she called, but she realized that Amy still had  
  
something major on her mind at the current time, so she wasn't too upset here with Amy. A little upset,  
  
maybe, but not a lot, in any case at all here. She asked Amy, "What's up, Doctor?"  
  
"Mrs. Hampton, I was wondering if you'd be willing to check out some potentially alternate  
  
realities, timelines and/or Universes that might be related to our current situation here."  
  
"Send me your idea or ideas in an e-mail or two, please, if you can, by the end of the day, and  
  
I'll look into them, Amy."  
  
"Would now be all right here?"  
  
"Wait at least until noon local time here. I had a later-than-usual night last night. And I suspect  
  
you possibly did too, Amy. Maurice came in late as well, and one thing led to another, as you might  
  
sometimes expect here. I won't go into any more details than that here, of course, Amy. For I'm sure  
  
that the same thing has happened more than once, at least, for you and Greg, if not anyone else in our  
  
group of married friends and associates, quite naturally."  
  
"Say no more about such things here, for I get the picture. Where is Maurice now?"  
  
"He had to take the children that are presently old enough to go to school there. And then he  
  
had to go to work. I don't really expect him back here before seven or so, at the very earliest, Amy.   
  
For he often has to commute to work somewhere, and it often is at least seven in the evening before  
  
he's actually able to return home for the rest of the night, in fact."  
  
The women talked a bit longer with each other, and then Amy signed off not too much later.   
  
After Amy did so, she then found several things to do around her house. For she really didn't feel like  
  
going back to bed again for at least a little while longer. Among those things was at least one chess  
  
game over the Internet, if not more than one, as a matter of fact. She also sent a considerable number  
  
of e-mails and pieces of snail mail, before noon in the local area came and went for her here well  
  
enough, as well. She then spent at least an hour or two reading various books and medical journals that  
  
she was now in the process of reading, before she finally decided she was hungry and thirsty enough to  
  
have some lunch for herself here.  
  
She then made herself some sandwiches and a few other things for her lunch. And then she  
  
soon put away all her current reading material for at least a little while. With that then done, she soon  
  
transformed herself into her Crystal Sailor Mercury state of being, and teleported to a palace that she  
  
had under her family's control on this Earth's Moon, in fact. This Palace was called the Mercury Star  
  
Palace, and it had been under her family's control since sometime around her marriage to Greg. It had  
  
been one of the first palaces built after the Scouts had begun to establish bases on this Earth's Moon, in  
  
fact. It resembled, in large part, the very same palace that she'd actually been born in more than a  
  
millennium before back on another Mercury. And this was only the case here if it wasn't the exact  
  
same one that was now present in this Earth's own solar system, in actual reality, of course.  
  
The palace that she'd been born in on that Mercury, if it wasn't the one that was now present  
  
here in this Earth's own solar system, had been called the Anderson Castle. And it had been centered,  
  
if not exactly there, roughly on both Mercury's Prime Meridian and Equator, plus or minus a few  
  
degrees either way for the latitude or longitude there, if not both of them. As for her husband, he'd  
  
been born in yet another Mercurian palace there. And that palace was, of course, the Thurston Palace,  
  
for all the obvious enough reasons here, in fact. Time passed, and they eventually met each other in  
  
their lives. They eventually did so before the end of the Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom on  
  
the particular Moon of Earth that they were more familiar with in their lives. Supposing, of course, that  
  
it wasn't actually the very same one that was now present in this Earth's own solar system.  
  
After the Moon Kingdom's Silver Millennium came to an end, and the Moon Kingdom of the  
  
applicable Moon was sacrificed by Serena the Older's first mother, Queen Serenity, versions of Amy,  
  
Greg, and so many others eventually showed up on this Earth, somehow. And they then began to live  
  
their lives as if they'd never before been born in their lives, in fact. And they retained no memories of  
  
there ever having been a Moon Kingdom in actual reality, if it could possibly avoided at all here.  
  
Eventually, though, what had largely caused the end of the Moon Kingdom broke the seal that  
  
had trapped them for many years, and they began to wreak havoc whenever possible. That forced  
  
Luna and other Guardians that Serenity had somehow sent to that Earth to seek out and assemble  
  
Scouts and others to fight the beings that were now causing a great deal of trouble in numerous places  
  
all over this particular Earth. Including, of course, Amy, in due time. Luna had first found Serena the  
  
Older, when she was a teenager. Then Amy, Raye, Lita, and Venus soon followed, not all because of  
  
Luna. Also at least one other Guardian had found one of the Scouts, of course. Meaning Mina/Venus,  
  
in fact. Other Scouts were found and assembled as necessary, in actual reality, when their presences  
  
were required here.  
  
She had teleported herself to this particular palace on this Earth's Moon so that she might be  
  
able to train by herself as a Crystal Sailor Scout for a while. Or as much by herself as possible, in fact.   
  
If she trained with anyone or anything else while there, then it'd mostly be with the use of robots or  
  
something similar enough to them here, as well. Periodically, she'd train in her family's palace on this  
  
Earth's Moon, if she didn't do anything else there whenever she visited it in her life, with or without  
  
others being near her when she did so.  
  
And this was no exception, in actual reality. She wanted to get in some training time by herself,  
  
if at all possible, before she'd have to return home again, for the obvious enough reasons. So she'd  
  
come here for at least a while, in fact. She spent at least an hour or so, most likely, training there,  
  
before she realized that she now had other commitments that she had to attend to in very short order.   
  
She finished whatever she wanted or needed to do in the Mercury Star Palace, for all the obvious  
  
reasons, of course, before she then returned to her family's residence via teleportation again. After she  
  
then teleported back there as Crystal Sailor Mercury, she soon powered down, and she also  
  
transformed herself back into her normal non-Scout state of being, quite naturally.  
  
After doing that, she then checked her e-mails, her snail mails, and her phone calls, in very short  
  
order, of course. And then she got ready for her school-age children to return to their home, quite  
  
naturally. Melody, Cassidy, and Garrett would probably be among them, in fact. Supposing that they  
  
didn't have any other plans in the meantime, before they'd come home again for at least a little while, of  
  
course. However, Amy's youngest child and daughter with her husband Greg, Karen, was now being  
  
taken care of by Mrs. Molly Updike, a friend of Amy and Serena the Older's from back when they  
  
were all still in high school together.  
  
Besides her triplets, Amy had three other school-age children, and one who wasn't yet at least  
  
that old in their life. She and Greg had seven children, and the most recent of them had been born  
  
about two or so years before, in fact. Besides Melody, Cassidy, and Garrett, their other four children  
  
were Isaac, Travis, Morgan, and Karen. Karen was the youngest, as well. She was about three years  
  
or so younger than Morgan. Morgan was about a year or so younger than Travis. Travis was about  
  
two or so years younger than Isaac. And Isaac was about another year or so younger than the triplets  
  
were. The triplets were twelve, and just a few months, at most, past their shared twelfth birthday.   
  
Melody was the oldest of the three, having been born about two or so hours earlier than Garrett, and  
  
about another two or so hours earlier than Cassidy. At most, the actual difference in the ages of  
  
Melody and Cassidy didn't exceed a total of about five hours, in any case at all.  
  
On the triplets' tenth birthday, the girl triplets had both been made Scouts, at least partially, by  
  
their request, but not entirely by request. Amy and the other Scouts who had served long enough in  
  
their lives as Scouts weren't really in support of the idea. But eventually, they let them become Scouts,  
  
if they could do so, and they weren't forced to do so by anyone or anything else at all. Something or  
  
someone like a monster, for example. Eventually, they made the girl triplets Scouts, and ever since,  
  
Melody and Cassidy had served as Scouts, whenever possible, in their lives.  
  
As for Garrett, he didn't yet know that his fellow triplets were also Scouts of some kind. But  
  
he did know that he wanted to be a scientist when he grew up, if at all possible. Little did he know that  
  
he might eventually become a Mercury Knight of some sort if the need arose for him to do here, of  
  
course. Several of the male children of the older Scouts didn't yet know that they might eventually  
  
need to be Knights of at least one sort in their lives, in fact. Including at least one of the children of Lita  
  
and Ken, for example, as a matter of fact. But if and when the need arose for them to know that,  
  
they'd all eventually learn it in their lives, if at all possible, for all the obvious reasons, of course.  
  
However, the group of boys who were descended from the Scouts who knew they might have  
  
to be Knights didn't include Rini's younger brothers Andrew, Brad, and Parker. Andrew was three or  
  
so years younger than Rini. Brad was two or so years younger than Andrew. And Parker was about  
  
two years old, plus or minus a few months or so either way. Between Andrew and Rini, there was a  
  
daughter, and her name was Molly Ruth. Molly Ruth was about a year or so younger than Rini.   
  
Between Andrew and Brad, there was another daughter, born almost exactly halfway between the two  
  
boys, and her name was Teresa Hope. And about halfway between both Brad and Parker, another girl  
  
had been born, and her name was Louise Rose.  
  
Molly Ruth had been given the name of Molly in honor of one of her mother's best school  
  
friends and one of her mother's grandparents. Molly came from the friend's name, while Ruth came  
  
from the grandparent's name. Her mother had been a friend of the current Mrs. Updike for many  
  
years, in fact, ever since her mother and the Molly that she was named at least partly after had been in  
  
school together with each other. And Molly had met Mrs. Updike many times in the past already, of  
  
course, because of that fact.  
  
Molly Ruth was now in fifth or sixth grade, depending on when her birthday had actually fallen  
  
on the calendar, in terms of putting her in school in a particular calendar year. If she wasn't at least old  
  
enough to start one year, she'd had to start the following year, for all the obvious reasons, of course.   
  
Most likely, she wasn't old enough to be just a school year behind Rini, and if that was true, then she'd  
  
had to start school later, quite naturally.  
  
Other children of the Scouts who'd then become old enough in their lives to do so, eventually  
  
started school in them, if they'd not already done so by the time that she'd started it as well.   
  
Eventually, most, if not all, of the Scouts' various children were already in school, for all the obvious  
  
reasons. And the oldest of those children were now in seventh grade, as a matter of fact. Including,  
  
quite naturally, Melody, Cassidy, Garrett, Rini, Melanie, Juniper, and Verana, at least, if not anyone  
  
else as well here, in fact.  
  
Eventually, Melody, Cassidy, and all the boys returned to the Thurston residence again, for at  
  
least a little while, if not for the rest of the afternoon, evening, and/or night. This, of course, was for all  
  
the obvious reasons. The girls went to the room that they both shared with Karen, while Garrett went  
  
with Isaac to their room. Travis and Morgan went to their own room together, but only after they'd  
  
both gotten some graham crackers, cheese, and orange juice for themselves to consume later in their  
  
room. Travis and Morgan shared one room, while Garrett and Isaac shared another. That then meant  
  
that the girls had to have at least one room of their own, of course.  
  
Melody and Cassidy went to their room, and they soon changed out of their school uniforms.   
  
They spent at least an hour after they returned home in their room together, before they both decided to  
  
go over to Lita and Ken's martial arts school for a while. They told their mother that they were heading  
  
there, and how long they'd expect to be there, if at all possible, for all the obvious reasons. And then  
  
Amy eventually let them both leave for that place elsewhere in Inverness. The boys, however, actually  
  
stayed home all evening long. For they didn't want to go anywhere else at the current time, if they  
  
didn't have to, in fact.  
  
After Greg returned home with Karen, Amy eventually could leave their residence again, for all  
  
the obvious reasons. She soon went to the hospital to do whatever she normally would do there, of  
  
course. And on the way there, she heard from Mrs. Hampton again. Mrs. Hampton would want to  
  
see her the following afternoon, if at all possible, at a local restaurant, in fact. Amy said, "Sure, I think I  
  
can be there, if nothing else happens around here to keep me from being able to do that somehow,  
  
Susan."  
  
"Good, Dr. Thurston. If I learn anything else that I think you need to know in the meantime, I'll  
  
try to let you know as soon as I can. And let's pray that there is no more trouble around here for a  
  
while longer with these monsters, of course, Amy."  
  
"Agreed. I really don't want us to have to fight again for a while longer, if we don't want or  
  
need to do that here, Susan. But if monsters come here again, then you know that might not be  
  
possible here, for all the obvious reasons, Susan."  
  
"Yes, I know that, Amy. But what will be, will be, whether we like it or not. I might be able to  
  
delay some attacks, of course, from certain monsters. But as you are probably quite aware here, I  
  
can't possibly prevent all attacks that might occur in any number of timelines, realities, or Universes, for  
  
all the obvious reasons, of course, Amy. Even if I might want to, I can't do that all the time, quite  
  
naturally, Amy. For I am not God. Only He, His Son, and the Holy Spirit have total control of all such  
  
things here, in fact. No matter how much mortals like us, for example, might prefer otherwise, that's  
  
still the case here, Amy. At least when it comes to controlling any number of timelines, realities, and/or  
  
Universes that might actually ever exist in fact, that is."  
  
The two of them talked for a little while longer, then, before Mrs. Hampton said that she now  
  
had other things that then required her rather prompt attention. So Amy eventually let her go, and she  
  
herself eventually arrived at the hospital that she'd normally work at in her life, whenever possible. Dr.  
  
Thurston soon enough checked in there, and went on the clock, so to speak.  
  
Dr. Thurston worked on whatever she then had to do there, no matter what it was. If she  
  
needed to see patients, then she saw patients. If she needed to operate, she operated. If she needed  
  
to do paperwork, of any conceivable kind, even if it was only in a symbolic sense, at least, she did that  
  
too. And eventually, she was about to clock out, seeing as it was now quite rapidly approaching the  
  
end of her current work shift. However, just before she was about to do so, she had to go to the  
  
Emergency Room to help with an emergency operation. As soon as she realized that she'd probably  
  
be delayed for a while coming home, she then called Greg as soon as she could do so, before she went  
  
into the necessary Emergency Room of the hospital.  
  
Greg then asked her, "When do you think you'll be home, Amy?"  
  
"Unknown. Are the kids all in bed?"  
  
"Yes. They're asleep. Do you think you'll be back before school tomorrow, by any chance?"  
  
"I don't know. We just got in several people from what now appears to be a really bad seven-  
  
vehicle accident, and I'll need to be helping out, at least, with at least one of the related operations.   
  
There were about two dozen or so passengers, at least, and three dozen or so passengers, at most, in  
  
the accident. Most of them were killed in the accident, I believe. Supposing, of course, that they didn't  
  
die on the way here, or die from their injuries before they could be extricated from their cars in time.   
  
I'm going to have to hang up now. I'm being paged to ER 6 now. I'll see you later, darling, if at all  
  
possible. I love you, Greg. But now, I have to go."  
  
"May God guide all your hands and minds as you work on all the surviving accident victims,  
  
then, Amy."  
  
"Thank you, and I'll see you later, if at all possible." Dr. Amy Thurston then hung up the phone  
  
she was then on, no more than a few seconds later. And she then prepared herself rather quickly and  
  
rather expertly for the upcoming operation or operations that she'd at least have to help with, of course.   
  
She was ready to help five minutes, at most, after she ended her conversation with Greg as she had just  
  
done. And she was in ER 6 at the side of the necessary ER surgeon, as he began operating on one of  
  
the accident victims.  
  
Where necessary, she helped him and others in the room as needed. If he needed to take a  
  
short break for a while, she then stepped into his place for as long as needed here. For she was also an  
  
excellent surgeon, though not quite as experienced as the surgeon who'd started the operation here.   
  
She periodically picked out pieces of metal and other materials whenever the need arose for her to do  
  
so here. Her hands were quite sure and quite steady as she worked on the various injuries suffered by  
  
the applicable accident victim here, in fact. She did everything just as she actually needed to do those  
  
things here, as well. And she did them at least until she was relieved at least one time more, or the  
  
operation could then end well enough, here. And within one hour or so after stepping in for the other  
  
surgeon, she had removed all the pieces of debris that had entered the person's body easily enough  
  
after the accident. But the operation was still not over, for all the obvious reasons. The operation  
  
couldn't be over until all the damaged parts of the person were taken care of as best as they then could  
  
be, of course.  
  
Such as attending to potentially broken bones or lung injuries, for example, if nothing else as  
  
well. The person she was now at least helping on, if not actually operating on, here had suffered several  
  
broken ribs, a pair of totally ruined kneecaps, and a punctured left lung. And those were the least  
  
serious of the injuries that the person had recently suffered, most likely, in the related accident. Also  
  
several of the arteries and veins between the knees and the shoulders had been at least partially impaled  
  
by bone fragments, if not totally. And because of that fact, the surgeons working on the applicable  
  
person here would have to be particularly careful, when they worked on those assorted bone fragments  
  
here, of course. Part of the person's clavicle or shoulder blade bone had fractured during the accident,  
  
and it had partially punctured the left lung, as had several of the left-side ribs, in fact. The  
  
aforementioned left lung was heavily damaged, if not totally destroyed, as well.  
  
Amy and others continued to work on the person in question here, of course, and do what they  
  
could for them here. Even though they knew that they might not be able to fix everything, they did  
  
whatever they then could do for that person at the current time. It turned out, by the time that the  
  
operation finally ended here, that they'd been unable to save the left lung, at least. Also the kneecaps  
  
had to be replaced by artificial ones, as did several of the now-ruined ribs. They took out whatever  
  
they could then take out. And they replaced those things, whenever possible, with artificial  
  
replacements that looked almost the same as natural body parts, if not entirely like them, in fact. They  
  
had to take out their spleen, and one kidney, specifically the left one. They replaced the person's left  
  
kidney with an artificial one, for they had no sufficiently compatible kidneys of an organic nature. And  
  
after they did whatever they then could do here for the person now in question here, they eventually  
  
ended the operation, of course.  
  
Amy then took a break again, of course, for a little while, at least, before she then would have  
  
to work again on other accident victims from the same accident. If the need arose for her to have to  
  
work on them as well, of course. After she went on break again, she soon retreated to her office for a  
  
while. And she then left instructions that she wasn't to be disturbed while she was there, if at all  
  
possible. Moments later, she was then quite soundly asleep on a couch there, in fact. And she was not  
  
disturbed again until at least five in the morning, if not even later than that.  
  
Eventually, then, a nurse came to her door, and they knocked on it a few times. After they did  
  
so, she woke up somewhat quickly, in fact. And then that nurse said, "Dr. Thurston, your husband is  
  
on line three."  
  
"Understood, Misty. Thank you," said Dr. Thurston moments later. Amy then went over to  
  
her nearest desk, and she picked up the headset of the phone there.  
  
Greg soon asked her, "How are things there with you?"  
  
"Just woke up from at least a nap, if not more than that, honey. I'd just gotten out of the ER  
  
that I was in before. The injuries of the person that I worked on earlier were quite severe, in fact. I  
  
had to do much of the operation with the help of others, even though I didn't open them up, so to  
  
speak. Dr. Blake had to step out for a while, for various reasons I can't say here, for all the obvious  
  
reasons, periodically. And therefore, I had to do much of the operation on a car accident victim from a  
  
seven-vehicle accident."  
  
"How bad were the injuries to that accident victim, if I may ask you this here?"  
  
"Quite bad. We couldn't save a lung or a kidney on their left side. Their spleen was ruined, as  
  
were several of their ribs and both kneecaps. We also had to do some major reconstruction work on  
  
their left shoulder blade or clavicle bone, if not both of those bones. Assorted other bones had broken  
  
or fragmented quite badly between their knees and shoulders as well. And several, if not many, most,  
  
or all, of those various bones had pieces of them at least partly impaled in various blood vessels  
  
between those two areas of the person's body. We had to remove those bone fragments, of course,  
  
from the person's body. And we had to also do some major reconstructive work on them, quite  
  
naturally enough, whenever the need arose for us to do so here. It's still unknown whether or not  
  
they'll actually survive here well enough, in fact. But we all still hope that they will, of course."  
  
They talked for just a little while longer, as well. And then Greg hung up, after Amy had soon  
  
asked him to try to make sure that the kids would be taken care of before school and work as needed.   
  
He realized that Amy probably wouldn't be back home by nine in the morning, in fact. So he'd then  
  
agreed to take care of their children as needed, during her current absence from their residence. Amy  
  
hung up her phone again, of course, after her husband did so first. And then she soon left her office  
  
again, for all the obvious reasons.  
  
After she did that, she then went to the hospital's main cafeteria area to get herself what  
  
essentially amounted to an early breakfast, in fact. She got herself at least one bowl of cereal, one glass  
  
of some kind of juice, and at least a few other things, as well. And she then went to one of the tables in  
  
that main cafeteria area of the hospital, quite naturally. She then had her unusually large breakfast in  
  
relative silence, if at all possible, while she was still there, for all the obvious reasons.  
  
As she eventually left the main cafeteria area of the hospital, she encountered Dr. Hannah  
  
Tompkins. At least that was the name that Hannah normally would then go by whenever she was  
  
acting as a doctor, if not all the time. For she was married to someone else, in actual reality. She was  
  
better known, though, medically speaking, at least, as Dr. Hannah Tompkins. For she used her maiden  
  
name as a doctor, at least, just like Dr. Quinn from another time and place in actual reality. Otherwise,  
  
she'd use her married name either by itself or with her maiden name, whenever possible, in fact. Most  
  
often, whenever she wasn't acting in a professional capacity, she'd use her married name by itself with  
  
her first name. But not all the time, of course.  
  
"Good morning, Hannah. How is the patient that I helped work on earlier today?"  
  
"They're still in the ICU, but they seem to be getting better as time passes here, Amy."  
  
"Do we know their apparent name yet?"  
  
"A DNA test apparently identifies them as Beauregard 'Bo' Duke. And they seem to be from  
  
another Earth, as well, Amy. They seem to be in their middle to late forties or early fifties, at the very  
  
least. And in their late fifties to early sixties, at the very most. They don't seem to be from this  
  
particular Earth, in fact. I think, though I can't really be sure of this at the current time, that they're from  
  
a parallel Earth or something sufficiently similar here. And if I'm right, then there might be at least one  
  
other Beauregard Duke that might have switched places here, leaving us the one that you at least partly  
  
operated on here earlier. And if so, then I wonder what might happen if and when the Bo Duke now  
  
here switches places with the one that belongs on this particular Earth, Amy."  
  
"How so, Hannah?"  
  
"What do you think would happen if he returns to his proper Earth after his recent accident  
  
here?"  
  
"I really don't know, Hannah."  
  
"Don't you think that he might find it at least a bit more difficult to deal with things there,  
  
considering that he'll have at least a few artificial body parts in him for the rest of his life?"  
  
"I suppose he might. But what of it?"  
  
"I'm just saying that it will probably take him at least a while for him to adjust to his changed  
  
circumstances in his life. That's if and when he's ever somehow able to return to the Earth that he's  
  
more familiar with in his own life, of course, Amy. I mean, I think that most people who might find  
  
themselves in an accident like the one that required his presence here might need quite a bit of time to  
  
adjust to major enough changes in their lives."  
  
"Like you, if you were ever in such a position, perhaps, Hannah? I'm not saying that you've  
  
ever been in such a situation before, of course, Hannah. At least to the best of my own knowledge, if  
  
not also to the knowledge of anyone else, you've never been in such a situation before. Not even  
  
during the Silver Millennium, in fact, Hannah."  
  
"No, I've never personally been in such a position. At least not that I know of so far in my life,  
  
that is. Other versions of me might have been, are, and/or will be, quite naturally. But I know that I  
  
myself have never been, up to this point in time of my life, Amy. Whether or not there are actually  
  
multiple versions of me that have ever existed, do exist, and/or will exist in fact, in all possible timelines,  
  
realities, and/or Universe, Amy, I still do know that here, at least, in my life."  
  
"I see, Hannah." The two friends talked only just a little while longer, until just before Hannah  
  
said she then had other things that she needed to do at the current time elsewhere in the hospital. Amy  
  
let her leave again, and head off as was needed for her elsewhere in the hospital, quite naturally, of  
  
course. And then Amy began making the rounds of all of the patients that she was currently assigned  
  
anywhere in the hospital in very short order, as well.  
  
When she got to Dr. Quinn's room, she soon said, "Hello, Dr. Mike. I wonder if you're up to  
  
talking with me right now, in fact."  
  
"I suppose so, Dr. Thurston. What is it that you want to talk about, then?"  
  
"I was wondering what you would often say to people if and when you had to remove certain  
  
organs of theirs after an accident."  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, I believe I would always tell them the truth, whenever I possibly  
  
could. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because we at this hospital had to operate on several people, and I had to at least help, if not  
  
do at least some, of an operation on one of them where the injuries were quite severe indeed. You see,  
  
their left lung and kidney couldn't be saved. Much of their left clavicle and/or scapula had punctured  
  
holes of various sizes and shapes in the left lung. Both patellas were ruined, as well. And there were  
  
many assorted bone fragments around between their knees and shoulders, as well. They lost several  
  
ribs, if not all of their ribs, on their left side. Also several blood vessels between their knees and  
  
shoulders were at least partially impaled by any number of bone fragments. Needless to say, the  
  
injuries that they somehow suffered in the accident were often quite severe, it seems to me. And we  
  
had to do some major reconstruction work when they were sufficiently severe in certain areas of their  
  
body. We had to put at least two artificial organs and other artificial things inside them to help them out  
  
here as much as possible. We had to insert artificial ribs and other artificial bones into them to replace  
  
the ones that they had gotten ruined because of the accident that they'd had."  
  
"I see. And when they find out what you people did, you're wondering what they might think  
  
here."  
  
"Well, honestly, I have to say that I am. I'm wondering if they'd understand why we did the  
  
things that we'd done here, Dr. Mike."  
  
"Listen, Amy. You all did what you thought you needed to do here after the accident. Never  
  
question yourself about such things here, if you know that you all did the best that you could then do in  
  
that particular situation. Sure, there might have been other things that you could have done better, or  
  
instead, of course. But I'm sure that you all did the best that you possibly could with whatever items  
  
and information that you then had at your disposals, Amy. There is always a chance that people might  
  
make mistakes during an operation. Or that there might have been something they could have done  
  
either better, or instead, during it. That's part of being a doctor, and that's part of being alive, Dr.  
  
Thurston. I mean, we're all imperfect beings at this time in all of our lives. And because of that, there is  
  
always the chance that certain things won't always work out for people in their lives, no matter what  
  
they do or say in them. If people were afraid to be doctors and other related medical personnel of any  
  
kind, don't you think that the rate of mortality might increase in certain situations? I think that it would  
  
do so greatly, if that were the case here. There are always going to be those people who medical  
  
personnel of any kind won't be able to save easily enough in their lives. And there are always others  
  
who they might be able to save easily enough under most possible circumstances in their lives, Amy.   
  
But even so, we'll all die or fall asleep, if we don't see Christ's return to the Earth or Earths that we're  
  
familiar with in all our lives, Amy. We may have short lives, or medium-length lives, or long lives. But  
  
we'll all die, if Christ doesn't return in our lives, before we do so. You see, Dr. Thurston, death is part  
  
of life, and vice versa. We as medical personnel of any kind, such as doctors, probably know that  
  
better, I think, than most of the other people that we may know in each of our respective lives. No  
  
matter when and where we might all actually come from, in actual reality, Dr. Thurston."  
  
"I don't like the thought of people dying prematurely, Mike. Especially if I've tried to keep  
  
them alive well enough in my life, of course."  
  
"People are going to do that periodically, whether they want to or not, Amy. There are always  
  
some people that can't be kept from dying earlier than most other people in their lives. And there are  
  
also always some people who might out-live most of the people in their lives. That's the nature of being  
  
alive, no matter what time or place you actually come from, in actual reality, if you're not immortal."  
  
"Jesus could have gone back to Heaven at any time without dying, I'm sure."  
  
"True enough. But He had to die to save as many of the rest of us as He possibly could save in  
  
actual reality. He was Divine in nature, but He was also human. He had to walk His world the same as  
  
the rest of us did, do, and will do, Amy. How else was He ever going to be able to redeem the  
  
descendants of Adam, no matter where they came from in actual reality? That was the only way He  
  
could save anyone. He had to live a life as a mortal being, even though He was also Divine in actual  
  
reality. He had to do this because of Adam and Eve's sinning in the Garden of Eden, Amy. If they  
  
hadn't done so, then we would still be immortal, if we actually existed. Because they didn't, they had  
  
to produce offspring, which I believe in your case eventually led to you through their son Abel  
  
somehow. I suspect, though I don't really know this for sure here, that when Cain killed his brother  
  
Abel, a version of Abel, if not the original Abel, might have been sent somehow into another dimension  
  
or timeline or something. And in that dimension or timeline or whatever it might have been, if that's true  
  
enough here, he somehow survived at least long enough to produce offspring with various girls or  
  
women that he eventually found in his life. Some considerable amount of time later, your ancestors  
  
eventually got to producing you, and you were then born, of course. After that, you probably know all  
  
the rest by now, up to this point in time for your own life, at least."  
  
The two women talked just a bit longer with each other before Dr. Thurston had to resume  
  
making her rounds to check on the hospital patients that she was then responsible for here. Dr.  
  
Thurston didn't want to leave, of course, but she still had to, for all the obvious reasons, quite naturally.   
  
And so she then left. As she left, Dr. Michaela Quinn soon thought, "She really seems to care about  
  
her patients very much. I just hope that she doesn't really have to watch another one die too soon and  
  
too needlessly here for at least a little while longer, in fact. She seems to be a really nice lady, and an  
  
excellent doctor. I wonder what her friends think of her. And what my friends and family would think  
  
of her if they ever somehow met her in their lives." Dr. Quinn thought these things just as Dr. Thurston  
  
was then leaving the room, in fact, to attend to whatever and whoever else she now needed to attend to  
  
here in the hospital, of course. And then she soon went back to sleep for a while, as well.  
  
Amy then checked on all the rest of her current patients, even the one that she'd most recently  
  
at least helped on the operation for, quite naturally. When she entered the ICU to check on Bo Duke,  
  
she soon dismissed the nurse that was then working at least a little bit with him, just as soon as she  
  
could do so. She did this in the hope that she could then converse at least a little bit with him, or at  
  
least talk to him, if he couldn't then talk back here. And be able to do so as privately as possible, in  
  
fact.  
  
In fact, he was currently the only adult besides hospital personnel in the ICU. There were  
  
about a dozen or so babies now in the ICU as well. And they were often checked on by other hospital  
  
personnel. But he was the only adult present who actually was now a patient in the ICU, as a matter of  
  
fact. He was currently unconscious, for they'd brought him there after the necessary operation in such  
  
a state. This was so that his new organs could hopefully have at least a little time to adjust themselves  
  
to being in his body now. And it was so that his body could hopefully have at least a little time to adjust  
  
to his new organs as well, of course. He was expected to remain unconscious for at least another few  
  
hours, just the same, though. This, of course, was quite naturally for all the obvious reasons.  
  
His various vital bio-signs were all within acceptable enough parameters for them, for at least as  
  
long as she was checking on him in the ICU, if not longer. Eventually she had to leave, and did so.   
  
And his vitals still remained within those parameters even after she then left, in fact. They stayed within  
  
them quite easily, as well, even though he was still unconscious at the current time. He wasn't in a  
  
coma or anything similar, most likely, in actual reality, but he was at least live-sleeping, in a manner of  
  
speaking. Live-sleeping meant that he was alive, but also asleep, of course. Dead-sleeping would  
  
quite naturally be considered the exact opposite of that state, for all the obvious reasons.  
  
Dr. Amy Thurston was finally able to clock out and leave the hospital behind again for her  
  
family's home. She did so after making sure that she'd most likely not have to return to the hospital  
  
again for at least another day or two, if she didn't really want to do so here. Other doctors and various  
  
medical personnel would take care of things while she was then away from the hospital again for at least  
  
a little while, of course.  
  
It was now just after noon local time on September 8, 2012. And Amy soon was quite alone  
  
again in her family's residence in Inverness. For Greg had eventually decided to take all of the Thurston  
  
children out for at least a while, even with Amy still at the hospital then. She then went very quickly to  
  
bed, and she stayed in bed at least until 6 in the evening, if not later. This, of course, was for all the  
  
obvious reasons. In any case at all, though, she woke up again no later than about 8:30 pm local time,  
  
because she could no longer sleep after then. Or at least not at the current time, anyway.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Another rather good-sized battle will probably take place in Chapter Ten, at least, if not also  
  
Chapter Eleven, somewhere, and sometime, everyone. Before then, though, Chapter Nine will actually  
  
also introduce several more characters into the story at least a little bit, if not a lot, readers. And it, or  
  
they, will also have at least something to do with at least one of the main characters for it, if not more  
  
than one of them, in fact. Until then, though, you'll all just have to see what's coming up soon enough,  
  
of course. So please read, review, and enjoy, if at all possible, readers. Until later, then, this is "The  
  
Universal Storyteller" signing off here. Happy reading, and God bless, and all that, of course, readers!   
  
Over and out! 


	9. Chapter IX: Gen Lee Found & Retrieved

All standard disclaimers that I have already used so far with any of the various stories that I  
  
now have on fanfiction.net will apply. For your information, all of the characters that you may not  
  
actually recognize well enough in this story are original characters of mine, unless otherwise stated, in  
  
fact. All the Galaxians, for instance, are mine, whether in combat form or in civilian form. So please  
  
don't steal my original characters from this story or any others, for that matter.  
  
Now without further ado, back to the story. And I hope that you'll all enjoy it, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The Inverness Chronicles  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
As Amy was then sleeping, Robert was currently talking with several of the local authorities  
  
here near the middle of town. He'd found himself and others being near where the earlier seven-vehicle  
  
accident had taken place. Which was near Calvert Hill, in fact. Calvert Hill was close to where  
  
Crossroads Elementary School was located. And it was also near a moderately-sized creek that  
  
eventually fed into the nearby Makonta River. It was on the other side of that creek from a hill called  
  
Hazzard Hill. And the creek in question was Hazzard Creek. He'd been heading toward a friend's  
  
house with his current companions. And they'd encountered the local authorities as they entered the  
  
area where the accident had taken place earlier. He was asking them why they were there, as he and  
  
his friends were passing through the area on the way to another of their friends' houses, in fact.  
  
They told Robert and his friends about the accident, if they'd not already heard about it. And  
  
Robert and his companions were all quite surprised at the severity of the aforementioned accident, for  
  
all the obvious reasons. At the current time, they were still working on the damage and destruction  
  
caused in the accident. And they were still trying to recover bodies from the vehicles that were still  
  
present and were known to still contain at least one person in them. Of course, by now, any people  
  
that were still in the vehicle or vehicles in question here were most likely dead, for all of the obvious  
  
reasons, in fact.  
  
And they were also trying to recover at least one vehicle from the accident that had also fallen  
  
to the bottom of the creek, as well. At the current time, a team of divers was now trying to put ropes  
  
or chains around various areas of that vehicle or vehicles, in fact. As they were then doing that here,  
  
someone eventually said, "I see a mostly orange car with some sort of flag on its roof, and numbers on  
  
its sides. The doors are welded shut, and apparently three bodies are still inside it. One appears to be  
  
that of a middle-aged woman, if I'm not mistaken. While the other two appear to be children about  
  
fifteen and twelve years old. The apparent fifteen-year-old girl is a blonde female with waist-length hair  
  
tied with a blue bow. While the twelve-year-old boy is a medium brown-haired male with a near-  
  
crewcut for his current hairstyle."  
  
One of the authorities then asked, "Is there a driver present in the car now, Sheldon?"  
  
"It doesn't appear so, Jonathan. The woman appears to be about forty or so years old, at  
  
least, and she has dark brown hair. She appears to be dead, and so does the girl. Though I can't be  
  
sure about that at the moment. For it's still somewhat dark here. Even with several of us shining our  
  
lights toward the car's current occupants, Jonathan. The boy seems to be unconscious, but not dead. I  
  
don't really know yet if he's dead or not, however."  
  
"Look at the area around the vehicle's driver's seat, if you can, and tell me what you see."  
  
For a few minutes, then, the aforementioned Sheldon did so, with or without the help of his  
  
fellow nearby divers. He soon reported, "I now see a wallet and what appears to be some sort of  
  
money in or near the wallet. Also several pictures and various pieces of plastic and assorted other  
  
items, in fact, Jonathan. The first of the various assembled pictures apparently shows the woman and  
  
two children with a middle-aged man that has either mostly blonde or mostly gray hair. Though I can't  
  
tell which at the moment, due to the limited amount of light that we now have available here for us all.   
  
All three of the apparent passengers are wearing seatbelts, and the girl has a stuffed animal of some sort  
  
in her hands. The woman has her hands up. And she seems to have been putting something in her hair,  
  
when the accident happened. Her head seems to be closer to the car's roof than it should be normally.   
  
For her seat seems to have detached at least partially, if not totally, from where it had evidently been  
  
attached to the interior of the vehicle on its floor. The apparent mother's also wearing a locket which  
  
contains a picture of a younger man and younger woman. The younger woman appears to be her at a  
  
younger age, in fact."  
  
"I see. Do you think this is a job for the Medical Examiner or the Coroner?" These things  
  
were either said or asked by Jonathan a few moments later, after he considered the things that Sheldon  
  
had just told him here, in fact.  
  
"I don't know yet, Jon. I hope not. The water seems to be quite cold inside the car, when  
  
compared to outside of it. There's an apparent difference of about thirty or so degrees Fahrenheit  
  
between the areas inside and outside of the car. Perhaps all the current occupants of the car are  
  
actually alive, but look dead at the moment, or at least unconscious, if not worse off than that. We  
  
can't really tell here at the moment, I think."  
  
"How are you doing with getting the ropes and/or chains around the necessary part or parts of  
  
the vehicle here, Sheldon? Should you all be ready for us to pull out the vehicle here in the near  
  
future?"  
  
"I suggest that we do so in the next hour or two before the water starts to get too cold around  
  
here tonight."  
  
"Understood." Then the person identified earlier as Jonathan said, "I'm with a few civilian  
  
people though, at the moment. I'll be sending them through this area shortly. And then we can call the  
  
other necessary people here, if we haven't already done so by then."  
  
"Make it quick, then. Several of us are going to need to come up for more air shortly, Jon.   
  
And I think it'd be best if no civilians were around when we did so, in fact."  
  
"Granted, Sheldon. We'll send the civilians on their way shortly, after we let them know how  
  
they can avoid this area on the way back to their respective homes elsewhere in town."  
  
"Thanks. Denny and Jill will be up first, and then others, as needed. Denny and Jill have to be  
  
up within the next ten to fifteen minutes, however, for all the obvious reasons."  
  
"We'll be waiting for them both, then, Sheldon." Then Jonathan showed Robert and his current  
  
companions a map. And he then showed them all how to avoid this particular area for at least a while,  
  
when they were all then on their way back to their respective homes elsewhere in town. A few minutes  
  
or so later, at most, then, Robert and all the other members of his current group left the area behind  
  
again, of course. And they then went to their friend's place for at least a little while, quite naturally  
  
enough, here.  
  
After Robert and the rest of his party were most definitely out of sufficient earshot and eyesight  
  
range, at least, if not any other range as well, Jonathan said, "Sheldon, all of the civilians are sufficiently  
  
outside our range, I believe. We should have something ready to help you out here shortly, if I'm not  
  
too mistaken here, I'm sure."  
  
"If this doesn't work well enough, then we may have to call at least a few of the Scouts here, of  
  
course."  
  
"Understood, Shel. We're aware of that possibility, of course, but we all still hope that we  
  
won't have to call them here, just the same. For they've been busy around here for at least the last few  
  
days. I really don't think that we'd want to disturb them here, if we don't absolutely have to."  
  
"Agreed, Jon. Especially the Inners, I think."  
  
Several minutes later, at most, the divers then reported that they had the necessary ropes  
  
and/or chains in place here. After Jonathan heard that, he then waved to a nearby crane operator.   
  
And he did this so that they'd know that it was now all right for them to raise their crane from its current  
  
position that was basically parallel to nearby terrain here. The crane operator then began to raise the  
  
crane in question here, of course. And soon enough after they did so, the vehicle that still had three  
  
occupants in it broke the surface. The crane operator soon had brought the vehicle over to a  
  
considerably-sized clear area on the Hazzard Hill side of the creek. And then they tried very carefully  
  
to set it down as gently as possible, just in case someone had actually somehow survived being in the  
  
water for at least a few hours, if not even longer than that, here. This, of course, was for all the obvious  
  
reasons. Granted, it could turn out that none of them had done so. But until the authorities knew for  
  
sure, they'd not take any unnecessary chances here, if they could avoid doing so here, quite naturally.   
  
As the crane operator moved the orange sedan over to the aforementioned area on the chosen side of  
  
the creek, they also tried to make it possible for more of the water that was still in the vehicle to drain  
  
out of it.  
  
Eventually, the orange sedan's water contents had been emptied out of it as much as possible.   
  
And then the authorities called some nearby emergency medical personnel to the area, just in case they  
  
might actually now be needed here. As they also awaited the arrival of those emergency medical  
  
personnel, they then examined the orange car and its occupants more closely, if at all possible. And  
  
then they all tried to figure out what had happened to make it go into the creek as it had earlier done, in  
  
fact.  
  
Minutes later, then, the aforementioned emergency personnel arrived at the still-recent  
  
accident's location. And the authorities led them to the strange car in very short order. After a little  
  
more time had passed, the medics realized that the best way to get the car's occupants out of the  
  
vehicle was through the side windows. So one at a time, they removed each of the car's occupants  
  
from it in that way. First the woman, and then the girl, before they finally took the boy out of the car.   
  
After they did so, they soon put each of the people on blankets spread rather hastily on the nearby  
  
ground. And then they began trying to see if they could wake them up or revive them somehow easily  
  
enough. Even going so far as to use some heated blankets and other warm items, if the situation  
  
seemed to warrant it sufficiently well here, with any or all of them.  
  
Ten or so minutes of work later, and the boy was soon sufficiently conscious and awake again.   
  
His apparent sister eventually woke up about ten to twenty minutes later, in fact. And then the mother  
  
also woke up about half an hour or so after her apparent daughter had done so here. It took a little  
  
while longer for the females to realize what their current situation was than it had for the male. But  
  
eventually, they both did so well enough here.  
  
The woman soon introduced herself as Francesca Duke, and both of the children as Harvey  
  
and Anna Louise Duke. She said that they were her children with her husband Beauregard Duke. And  
  
she asked why Bo wasn't in the vehicle when they found it. Jonathan eventually said to her, "He was  
  
found on a bank here rather mysteriously after a major accident. We think that he was ejected from  
  
your car after you hit the water somehow, and he washed up on that bank here, Mrs. Duke."  
  
"We were trying to jump Hazzard Pond, after some criminals had begun chasing us back where  
  
we all come from. The last thing I remember was hitting the water while bringing my hands up toward  
  
my head. I think our brake lines, at least, were shot up, and Bo couldn't slow down our car for a  
  
moment so that we could head off in another direction away from them. We ran somewhat  
  
unintentionally through where a work construction crew had been working, while we were trying to flee  
  
from the criminals chasing us. We then found ourselves having to try to jump Hazzard Pond. But  
  
evidently, General Lee had suffered more damage to him than we'd originally thought, so we ended up  
  
in Hazzard Pond. We were being chased by the criminals, and Sheriff Enos Strate and his deputies  
  
were trying to catch them before they caught and killed us. But we couldn't avoid the jump. The  
  
General got us as far across the Pond as possible, before he went under. I don't know what happened  
  
to the criminals or the law, but I know we hit the water not very long after we tried to jump the pond.   
  
General Lee hit the water, and apparently engaged some sort of system to render us at least  
  
unconscious, if not apparently dead. I don't know for sure, but I think he tried to protect us as best as  
  
he could, even though he might have known that he might not be pulled out of the water for a while."  
  
"General Lee? Who's he, Mrs. Duke?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"That's what we call our car here. He is a real wonder sometimes. And he's gotten us and a  
  
whole lot of people out of trouble for many years, in fact. This is Earth, is it not?"  
  
Jonathan soon replied, "Yes, it is. But you still don't seem to be from here, for some yet-  
  
unknown reason."  
  
"I see. But this is Earth, you just said."  
  
"Do you know where you are?" asked Jonathan  
  
"Hazzard County, Georgia, U.S.A."  
  
Jonathan then said, "No, you're not. You're in Inverness, Scolvakin, Munrodoste."  
  
"Never heard of those places, sir."  
  
"Well, then I wonder how you all got here then," stated Jonathan.  
  
"Seems something really freaky happened here with us then, sir."  
  
"Maybe so, Mrs. Duke. Maybe so." Jonathan was quite curious about things that were  
  
sufficiently relating to the car and to its occupants by now, in fact.  
  
"Is there a garage of some sort around here where we might be able to take the General easily  
  
enough?"  
  
Jonathan thought for a moment, and then he said to a nearby deputy, "Edwin, call Mrs. Skyler.   
  
Tell her to bring a tow truck with her when she comes here. Also have her try to find either Dr.  
  
Thurston or Dr. Tompkins, if at all possible. Their services may be needed here as well, in fact."  
  
The man now referred to as Edwin immediately went over to another nearby vehicle, and he  
  
called Mrs. Skyler on a radio of some sort. And then he soon returned to Jonathan's side again,  
  
saying, "Mrs. Skyler is on her way, and so is Dr. Tompkins. Dr. Thurston is currently not answering  
  
her phone or her pager."  
  
"I see. How soon before they expect to get here, then?"  
  
"Twenty minutes or so, maybe. Mrs. Skyler is several minutes away from the hospital, and it's  
  
going to take a few minutes for Dr. Tompkins to be able to get out of there easily enough here. And  
  
then at least a few more minutes for them to get over here, of course."  
  
"I see. Well, then, I think we'll wait here for them, of course. There's no sense in leaving here,  
  
if we don't have to, I'm sure. Do you agree, Mrs. Duke?"  
  
"Of course I do. Harvey, Anna Louise, and I should be fine enough here, if we stay near the  
  
General enough, for at least a little while longer, sir. He still seems to be taking care of us here, in fact.   
  
Even though we're not actually inside him anymore, in a physical sense, of course. He's still protecting  
  
us with an energy shield of some sort, at least, in fact. And that's helping us get a bit warmer here, as  
  
more time passes for us, as well. Eventually, we'll be able to turn off that shield, once we're warm and  
  
dry enough here, people. After we are, then he'll probably allow us to turn it off here. After we do  
  
that, and do whatever else we then have to do here, your Mrs. Skyler should then be able to tow him to  
  
the necessary garage. Supposing that at least one of us is close enough to him before we get there  
  
easily enough, as a matter of fact. After he's finally sure that we're all sufficiently safe from any further  
  
harm, at least as of the current time, he'll then allow us all to leave him in that garage. He'll then do this  
  
here, so that he can hopefully be fixed up easily enough again. But if any people seek to harm us, he'll  
  
seek us out again, and try to protect us to the best of his abilities to then do so, in fact. No matter what  
  
the cost might be to him, as well, he'll always try to protect us somehow, if and/or whenever he  
  
possibly can do that at all."  
  
"So he's not your average run-of-the-mill car?" asked Jonathan.  
  
"No. He's quite special, and he's over forty or so years old, I think," said Francesca.  
  
"I see. And he's apparently had a lot of modifications over the years, from what my people can  
  
currently tell about him here," Jonathan eventually said here.  
  
"Yes. He's been modified quite often by people, whenever the need arises for him to be  
  
modified at all. But mainly only by very close friends of the family, or by various members of it. He's  
  
actually had many rather interesting adventures in his own life, in fact. And several, if not most or all, of  
  
those modifications have helped extend his useful years to us and those sufficiently close to us in our  
  
lives."  
  
Mrs. Duke and Jonathan, among others, conversed here for at least a little while longer, as well.   
  
And they did so at least until Mrs. Skyler arrived in her tow truck and with Dr. Tompkins not too far  
  
behind her, if not even longer than that, in fact. First Mrs. Skyler arrived in her tow truck, and then Dr.  
  
Tompkins did so no more than a few minutes later. Mrs. Skyler then talked to the local authorities and  
  
to Mrs. Duke for a little while, for all the obvious reasons, and at least until Dr. Tompkins also arrived  
  
there as well. After Dr. Tompkins then arrived on the scene, she too was brought quite sufficiently up  
  
to speed here, both about the three Dukes and about the General Lee, of course.  
  
Mrs. Skyler agreed not to get too far ahead of Hannah's vehicle that would be taking the three  
  
Dukes to the hospital, once they were all sufficiently ready to leave the scene. Mrs. Duke prepared the  
  
General Lee for a period of towing. And she made quite sure that Mrs. Skyler could then tow it easily  
  
enough here without having to worry about the General potentially acting against her and others while  
  
she was taking it to her garage for a while. This, of course, was for all the obvious reasons, quite  
  
naturally, here.  
  
Dr. Tompkins then began following the General in her vehicle that now had the three Dukes in  
  
it. She didn't let the General get more than a quarter-mile or so ahead of her, if it was at all possible for  
  
her to do that here, in any case at all. For she didn't want the General to get upset and try to get away  
  
from Mrs. Skyler while the three Dukes were now in her own car, of course. Finally, Mrs. Skyler  
  
arrived at her garage with the General in tow, and she soon put him in her garage. Mrs. Francesca  
  
Duke then prepared the General for a period of inactivity while he was being attended to by Mrs.  
  
Skyler and her garage's various employees, in very short order. And she did it very expertly, for she'd  
  
known him for quite a while, in fact, already in her own life. After she'd done so sufficiently to her  
  
heart's content here, she then said, "Mrs. Skyler, this car is just like a part of the family to us. Treat  
  
him as you would treat someone you really care for in your life, whenever possible. Let no mechanic  
  
near him who's not actually an excellent one, if you can possibly avoid it at all. For if any such  
  
mechanic gets sufficiently near him, he could very well react with deadly force, if he feels sufficiently  
  
provoked to do so. He has been programmed to defend himself using whatever means he may then  
  
have at his disposal when he actually feels his existence is severely threatened enough, in fact. He is  
  
very cautious about just who he actually lets work on him without any complaint at all. If the  
  
mechanic's hands, thoughts, and heart are excellent, then he may not get upset with them. If not, then  
  
they'd better watch out. And maybe run for their lives, in fact. He has had too many experiences with  
  
people who weren't good enough mechanics to let them work on him, if it can possibly be avoided. He  
  
really gets quite upset when the mechanic doesn't really seem to know what they're doing with him, in  
  
fact. So if they're not excellent mechanics, at least, they'd best stay as far away from him as they  
  
possibly can, Mrs. Skyler."  
  
"Does he have the ability to communicate intelligently enough with the mechanic, whenever the  
  
need arises?"  
  
"He has a touch-sensitive computer screen near the radio. And it's located in the center of the  
  
dashboard just above the radio. His interior setup has been modified to handle the presence of that  
  
screen and related technologies that have been developed since his original construction. He also has  
  
the capability to recognize voice and visual commands, under most circumstances. He has internal and  
  
external sensors, as well. He has a automatic defense system, and his self-defense capabilities have  
  
been known to heavily damage or destroy military-style targets, if they are within the range of his  
  
weapons. He has many friends back where we come from, and very few people mess around with us,  
  
and get away with it. He can be a real warrior when he feels the need arises for him to be one. He can  
  
engage energy fields and various kinds of armored protection levels, as well, depending on whatever  
  
situation he might then find himself in at any time. His maximum speed, whenever conditions permit it,  
  
often exceeds 2,000 mph, in fact."  
  
"So he doesn't take well to people that mess with him or any of you who he considers his  
  
family or friends, Mrs. Francesca Duke?" asked Mrs. Skyler.  
  
"You can be quite sure of that. There are a lot of other features that he has, but that I can't tell  
  
you about, for all the obvious reasons, in fact. I hope that you can understand how come that might be  
  
the case here, of course."  
  
"I think that I can. All right, Mrs. Duke. We'll do our very best that we possibly can not to get  
  
on his bad side, and cause him to get really mad at us. And we'll do what we possibly can to have him  
  
back up and running like he should run for you as quickly and as expertly as we possibly can."  
  
"Remember this, if you remember nothing else, then. No mechanics are to come within ten to  
  
twenty feet of him who aren't at least excellent mechanics here, if it can possibly be avoided at all, Mrs.  
  
Skyler. Otherwise, his reaction to them could be quite strong and quite lethal, if he feels sufficiently  
  
threatened by them at all here."  
  
"Understood. Only myself, and my most expert mechanics, will then work on him, if we can  
  
possibly avoid it at all. For we don't want to see something bad happen here, if it can possibly be  
  
avoided at all, of course."  
  
Then Mrs. Duke at least double-checked the General Lee quite thoroughly and quite  
  
completely again, for all the obvious reasons, of course. And she did this all just before she and her  
  
two children finally left the necessary garage elsewhere in Inverness again, quite naturally, in fact. She  
  
then got back in Hannah's car again, and she and her children then went to the same hospital where Bo  
  
was currently staying for at least a little while, of course.  
  
After all three of the Dukes were then checked out quite thoroughly by a number of doctors,  
  
including Hannah, of course, they all were eventually given completely clean bills of health. Which quite  
  
naturally surprised Hannah and others, for all the obvious reasons. But eventually, after checking all  
  
their information quite thoroughly for potential errors, or for any other reasons as well, all the necessary  
  
medical personnel then let the Dukes leave it just as soon as they all might actually want to do so here.   
  
But the three Dukes chose not to leave the hospital again at least until they could check on Bo, for all  
  
the obvious reasons, of course.  
  
Hannah eventually brought the other three Dukes to the ICU, where Bo was still staying, as of  
  
the current time. And when they got there, they were quite surprised to see that he was completely  
  
conscious again there. He was also talking quite calmly with the nearby nurses and other nearby  
  
hospital personnel, in fact.  
  
Dr. Tompkins then asked them, "When did he wake up well enough here?"  
  
"A few hours ago, at most. Why do you ask, Doctor?" asked one of the nurses.  
  
"Because about a few hours ago, at most, three people and their car were pulled out of  
  
Hazzard Creek. And they were woken up and revived, if not brought back to life instead."  
  
"I see, Doctor," said another one of the five present nurses. Then Dr. Tompkins conversed a  
  
while longer, at least, with anyone else in the room who was still taking care of Bo here, in fact. And  
  
eventually, Bo saw his wife and children here, and asked them how they and the General Lee were.  
  
Francesca soon said, "We're fine. The General is at a garage, and he'll be worked on as  
  
needed. I've notified the necessary person or persons about his habits here as much as possible, Bo.   
  
And they've agreed to do what they can to help him without possibly getting themselves or anyone else  
  
in trouble at the same time. This, of course, is for all the obvious reasons, honey."  
  
"The General protected you after we went in the water?"  
  
"Of course he did. But we're not in Hazzard County at the current time, Bo. It seems we were  
  
somehow sent to an alternate Earth of some kind. I have no idea why that might be the case, if it is,  
  
which I think it is, of course. But it still seems to be the case here, as a matter of fact, Bo."  
  
"Well, God willing, Cessie, we'll all get back to Hazzard County somehow, I think."  
  
"We were also apparently part of an accident, from what the local authorities seem to think  
  
right now. There was a major accident a little while ago, it seems. And we might have been part of it,  
  
from what they can currently gather here well enough, Bo."  
  
"I don't remember seeing any other vehicles besides the criminals and the cops' cars, Cessie."  
  
"They seem to think that you were somehow ejected from the General after we hit the water.   
  
And while we were in the water, they think that we might have been somehow transported here without  
  
our knowledge or consent. They could very well be right, of course. And if so, then we might not have  
  
been awake enough to realize what had happened after we'd hit the water like we did. We could have  
  
already been at least unconscious or asleep, if not worse, in actual reality. Harvey, Anna Louise, and I  
  
don't really remember much about what might have happened to us between the time that we hit  
  
Hazzard Pond like we did and the time that we were found and retrieved from Hazzard Creek. I  
  
suspect that after we hit the Pond, we were somehow sent here. Though I don't really know how or  
  
why we were, if we actually were, Bo."  
  
Bo then talked for at least a little while longer with his wife, children, and the nearby hospital  
  
personnel here, before Dr. Tompkins eventually thought that he'd been checked on enough here for a  
  
long enough period of time. And then she soon shooed the other three Dukes out of the ICU again  
  
here, for all the obvious reasons. She had a nurse that had a name tag with the name "Misty" on it then  
  
try to reach Dr. Thurston at home again at least once more somehow, if at all possible. Misty agreed to  
  
try to reach Amy again as soon as she could then do so, of course.  
  
Misty eventually was able to reach Dr. Thurston just a few minutes or so before about 8:30 pm  
  
or so local time, in fact. And she soon let her know that Bo Duke was just about to leave the ICU,  
  
most likely. And that he was sufficiently conscious whenever he was actually awake. She also told Dr.  
  
Thurston that three other occupants of Bo's car had been found and brought alive to their common  
  
hospital in Inverness. Needless to say, of course, Amy was quite surprised, to put it very mildly indeed,  
  
to actually learn all those things from Misty, for all the obvious reasons here, quite naturally.  
  
Amy soon asked Misty, "And what of the other vehicles from the accident that hadn't been  
  
taken care by then well enough, Misty?"  
  
"Two vehicles are still unaccounted for here, it seems. They may be in Hazzard Creek still, or  
  
they might not. But the necessary local authorities haven't accounted for them well enough yet, if they  
  
ever will, I believe. It turns out the Dukes had been in an orange sedan with numbers on its sides, and a  
  
flag of some sort on its roof."  
  
"I see. And are these Dukes apparently staying at the hospital now?"  
  
"Only Bo Duke, as a matter of fact, Dr. Thurston."  
  
"And the other Dukes?"  
  
"They'll be staying with Dr. Tompkins and her family for a while, I think. Mrs. Skyler and  
  
others are going to be working periodically on the Dukes' car, whenever possible."  
  
"I see. And what do you know of this orange sedan?"  
  
"Not much, in fact. Not much at all. I wasn't able to learn much about it here. And I really  
  
don't know if I'll be able to do so, either, in actual reality. I did hear that Mrs. Skyler might be doing  
  
most, if not all, of the repair work on it here, though."  
  
Amy conversed a little while longer with Misty here. And then she told the rest of her family  
  
that she was going out for a while, at least. Greg asked, "Is that really necessary here, honey?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that it is, Greg darling. I'll return as soon as I can, of course."  
  
"Should I wait up after the kids go to bed?"  
  
"I don't think so. I'll return as soon as I can, of course. Just don't expect me back before  
  
midnight, at the very earliest here. I figure I'd better check some things out here with or without others  
  
around me for a while."  
  
"All right, then. Go with God, if you must leave here, of course."  
  
"Understood, sugar." Amy then gathered up a few things from places in the master bedroom  
  
and elsewhere in their house. And she did this just before she said, "Melody and Cassidy, if I don't  
  
return home safely enough here, then you'll each have to do what we've all discussed several times  
  
before, of course."  
  
"We understand, Mother." Then Amy went around to all her children, no matter who they  
  
were, and she gave them each at least one hug and at least one peck on one or both of their cheeks.   
  
This she did for all the obvious reasons, of course, before she then did the same things with Greg.   
  
Except for the fact that she kissed Greg on the lips once or twice, at least, instead of on his cheek or  
  
cheeks, quite naturally enough here. And moments later, then, she was all the way out of the necessary  
  
door or doors of their house again, and running toward her car. Within another five minutes, at most,  
  
she was then on the road toward the hospital, where Dr. Tompkins was currently known to be on duty,  
  
in fact.  
  
On the way there, several of the other Scouts' vehicles took up positions near each other after  
  
she'd eventually reached them on her currently-available communications systems, in fact. Serena the  
  
Older and Darien were among them all, quite naturally, as well. Also in the assembling entourage of  
  
vehicles were Lita, Mina, and Raye, at least, if nobody else as well. Such as Susan, for example.  
  
Eventually, the entourage arrived outside the hospital. But only Amy parked in the employees'  
  
parking lot for the hospital, simply because she was the only current hospital employee in that group  
  
here, of course. Everyone else parked in another nearby parking lot, because of that very simple fact.   
  
After she did so, she then told the others that she was also going to transform into her Crystal Sailor  
  
Scout state of being, in fact. She soon left her car, and she ducked into a nearby shed elsewhere on the  
  
hospital grounds. After doing so, she then transformed into her Crystal Sailor Mercury state of being,  
  
in very short order here. The other Scouts were soon shrouded in a rather thick blanket of fog from  
  
her. And she had each of them duck into the very same shed, so that they could also transform  
  
themselves there as needed here.  
  
Eventually, then, all of the assembled Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were present on the grounds of  
  
the hospital in their respective Scout states of being. And then Mercury withdrew her fog again, when it  
  
was safe enough for her to do that here, in fact. They all went in the front door or doors of the hospital,  
  
and all the receptionists there were reasonably glad to see them again, as well.  
  
One of the receptionists here asked how they were, and Mercury said, "We're fine, Antigone.   
  
Is Dr. Hannah Tompkins available at the moment, by any chance?"  
  
"Let me check please, Mercury." Antigone then began checking to see if Dr. Tompkins was  
  
then available somewhere on the grounds of the hospital or in it, of course. No more than a few brief  
  
moments later, Antigone said, "Dr. Tompkins is with a patient's family, and she's in her office with them  
  
at the moment."  
  
"Thank you, Antigone," said Mercury, in very short order. "We've been there before, so you  
  
don't need to tell us how to get there well enough, in fact."  
  
Then Mercury and her current companions went to Hannah's office, as planned, with each  
  
other here. And Antigone watched them go briefly, before she turned back to her current work that  
  
she'd been doing when they'd come in moments before. After she did so, she soon asked another  
  
nearby receptionist, "Merope, do you have any idea why the Scouts might be interested in Bo Duke  
  
and his family here?"  
  
"I really don't know for sure, Antigone. But I still strongly suspect that it has at least something  
  
to do with the apparent fact that they're not evidently from around here at all. It seems that they almost  
  
always show up when something rather strange happens around this area, at least, if not anywhere else  
  
as well. And I don't really know why that might actually be the case here, in fact, Antigone. They  
  
seem to have been quite busy of late, as well, around here, Antigone. For there seem to have been  
  
some really strange things happening around here of late."  
  
"I've heard that they found themselves opposing some rather strange kind of mechanical and  
  
modular warrior, as a matter of fact, Merope."  
  
"They've apparently been fighting quite a few monsters and other creatures for at least the last  
  
few days. And I heard that they healed some of them, at least. And that those ones that they healed  
  
were actually human or humanoid beings, if what I've already heard about them of late is sufficiently  
  
accurate here, Antigone."  
  
"I heard that too, Merope. I heard it from Aunt Cassiopeia, in fact."  
  
"You mean you heard it from Mother, in fact."  
  
"Well, yes, you might say that. Your mother is one of my aunts, of course. And my mother is  
  
one of yours, by logical extension here, then. I heard that one of the people that Crystal Sailor Moon  
  
and Super Sailor Crescent Moon healed earlier called herself Andromeda. And that she was then in  
  
what seemed to be some sort of mostly blue fighting uniform, as well, Merope."  
  
"Wasn't Andromeda the daughter of Cassiopeia in ancient Greco-Roman mythology, if I  
  
remember well enough here, Antigone?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that you're right here, Merope. And I believe that you were named for one of  
  
the seven Pleiades in Greco-Roman mythology. While I was named for the daughter of Oedipus, if I  
  
remember well enough here in that part of ancient mythology. Your namesake evidently fell for a  
  
mortal, and hid in shame, if I'm not too mistaken here, in fact. While my namesake possibly hung  
  
herself, after she buried a brother of hers named Polynices against a certain ruler's orders."  
  
"Well, if I ever am able to have children of my own, I don't really think that I'll name them after  
  
mythological figures from anywhere at all. What about you, Antigone?"  
  
"I don't think that I'll do so either, in fact, Merope."  
  
"Your mother Miranda might not like that much, if that's the case for you here, of course."  
  
"So what, Merope? I mean, this isn't exactly the age of mythology anymore, I think. People  
  
may still believe in it in their lives, of course. But I still don't think that it's as major a part of most  
  
people's lives as it once used to be. For we've explored a whole lot more of our world since then, and  
  
we know a lot more about how things actually work in this world of ours, I'm quite sure, as a matter of  
  
fact, Merope. I mean, if I'd have had a choice of names for myself, I might have called myself a Ginger  
  
or a Tamara, perhaps. Perhaps not. But I still don't think I'd actually have given myself a mythology-  
  
originated name such as Antigone, in fact, Merope. You yourself look more like a Samantha or a  
  
Sheena to me, I think, in my opinion. Of course, that's just me, for all the obvious reasons, in fact."  
  
"I see. And what of the Scouts that we know of here?"  
  
"Such as, for instance, Merope?"  
  
"Well, apparently, there are at least nine or ten rather high-ranking Scouts, if not more, here.   
  
At least among those who are female, just like us, that is."  
  
"You mean Mercury, Venus, Moon, Crescent Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune,  
  
and Pluto, at least, don't you, Merope?"  
  
"Yes. Tuxedo Mask, though, for instance, isn't exactly a Scout, for all the obvious reasons.   
  
But he apparently does represent Earth, while the Scouts represent the known planets and moons of  
  
our solar system, I believe."  
  
"At least those named after known planets and moons there, that is, of course."  
  
"Well, Corona and Eclipse, for two instances, aren't actual planets or moons in our solar  
  
system."  
  
"True enough, Merope. True enough. But there are many planets and moons that have Scouts  
  
named after them, in fact. And maybe even at least one space station in this solar system as well, if not  
  
more than one, I'm sure."  
  
"Yes, that's right, Antigone. However, Millennium is not the name of a planet or moon here,  
  
I'm quite sure. Phobos might be, as might Deimos, but Millennium is not, in fact."  
  
"True enough, I suppose. I hope that they know what they're doing here, whenever they have  
  
to fight monsters and other beings in their lives, though, of course."  
  
Eventually, however, both of the first cousins went rather silent again. And they went fully back  
  
to their work, when they did so, if they'd not already done so here. And they wondered who the  
  
Scouts actually were whenever they weren't in their respective Scout states of being, as a matter of  
  
fact.  
  
Meanwhile, in Dr. Tompkins's office, Dr. Hannah was still in the middle of a conversation with  
  
Francesca, Harvey, and Anna Louise Duke when the Scouts knocked on her door here. She went to  
  
the door, and then saw all the Scouts that had decided to pay a visit to the hospital again for a little  
  
while, at least. They were, of course, led by Mercury, in this particular case here.  
  
Dr. Tompkins then said, "Mercury, I see you came here with several of the Scouts."  
  
"Yes, Doctor, I did. Do you think that we might be able to talk to the Dukes here for a while?"  
  
Hannah considered this for a few very brief moments, and then said, "All right. But try not to  
  
reveal your normal identities to them if you can possibly avoid it at all here, for all the obvious reasons,  
  
then. I'll let you talk to them, then. That's only supposing, of course, that they'll let you do so here as  
  
well."  
  
Then Hannah let her Scout friends in, and she soon introduced them all to Harvey, Anna  
  
Louise, and their mother Francesca. When the Dukes asked why the Scouts were here, Dr. Hannah  
  
said, "They have had much experience with dealing with things of a rather strange nature. And I  
  
thought that they might be able to eventually come up with an idea that might get you all back to  
  
Hazzard County easily enough again. It might take a while for them to do so, in fact. But I still have  
  
every confidence in their abilities to come up with a sufficiently workable plan to get you all back to  
  
where you actually come from, everyone. They all have actually done so several times before, as well.   
  
The nature of the strange is quite often their business, in actual reality. They have fought many strange  
  
beings, whether human, humanoid, or not, in each of their lives. And if at all possible, they'll continue to  
  
do so for as long as they possibly can in each of their lives, in fact."  
  
Then for at least the next hour or two of time, if not even longer than that here, the Scouts  
  
conversed quite thoroughly with the three present Dukes and Dr. Hannah Tompkins in Hannah's office.   
  
Eventually, Mercury then said, "Dr. Tompkins, we're going to have to process all this information for a  
  
while, and see what kind of ideas we can come up with here well enough. We're going to have to run  
  
for a while, I think."  
  
"And if you have any further questions of the Dukes, then what?" asked Dr. Tompkins.  
  
"Then we'll have to ask them those questions if and whenever the situation might warrant our  
  
doing so, of course, Dr. Hannah. Mrs. Duke, would you mind us talking to you and your children  
  
about this matter, at least, in the future, if and whenever we need to do so, at least once more, if not  
  
more than that?" This question, quite naturally enough, was also from Mercury.  
  
"Very well. We'll be staying with Dr. Tompkins at least until my husband is able to leave the  
  
hospital again, if not even longer than that, I think. Please let her or Dr. Thurston know if and/or  
  
whenever any or all of you have any further questions you might need to ask of us, then."  
  
"That is acceptable to us here, Mrs. Duke," answered Mercury. Then the Scouts, led by  
  
Mercury, soon left Dr. Hannah's office just as they'd entered it before. After they were far enough  
  
away from it, they eventually left through the hospital's front door or doors, of course. As they left,  
  
they also said good night to all the receptionists at the front desk who were then there, as well.  
  
After they passed through that door or doors, they then periodically ducked into the same shed  
  
they'd transformed themselves into their Scout states in, once Mercury again shrouded the area as  
  
needed. No more than about five or ten minutes later then, they were all back in their normal non-  
  
Scout states of being.  
  
And then they were all getting in their cars again, of course. They eventually went to their  
  
respective homes again, but only after stopping very briefly at a nearby restaurant to pick up some food  
  
for themselves. For some of them had gotten at least a little bit hungry and/or thirsty while they'd been  
  
conversing with Hannah and the three Dukes they'd just been with here. Especially Serena the Older,  
  
of course.  
  
But even they all had to return to their respective homes again, for all the obvious reasons. And  
  
they were all back at them by no later than 1:30 am local time on September 9, 2012, most likely, in  
  
fact. After they all returned to their respective homes again, they all quite quickly then retired for the  
  
rest of the overnight period of time here, of course. And they all slept rather soundly, after they then  
  
did so here, of course, in fact.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Another rather good-sized battle will probably take place in Chapter Ten, at least, if not also  
  
Chapter Eleven, somewhere, and sometime, everyone. Until then, though, you'll all just have to see  
  
what's coming up soon enough, of course. So please read, review, and enjoy, if at all possible,  
  
readers. Until later, then, this is "The Universal Storyteller" signing off here. Happy reading, and God  
  
bless, and all that, of course, readers! Over and out! 


	10. Chapter X: Chats II, 4th Battle

All standard disclaimers that I have already used so far with any of the various stories that I  
  
now have on fanfiction.net will apply. For your information, all of the characters that you may not  
  
actually recognize well enough in this story are original characters of mine, unless otherwise stated, in  
  
fact. All the Galaxians, for instance, are mine, whether in combat form or in civilian form. So please  
  
don't steal my original characters from this story or any others, for that matter.  
  
Now without further ado, back to the story. And I hope that you'll all enjoy it, of course.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The Inverness Chronicles  
  
Book One  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Several hours later, then, the older Scouts had to wake up again. And this was so that their  
  
school-age children could be attended to, as needed, before they all went to their respective places of  
  
worship, if they had any at all. Lita, for one such example, for her husband was still not back from his  
  
karate tournament in Gemaria, had to wake up at least early enough to get Juniper and the rest of her  
  
siblings ready enough for church, in fact. Sometimes, Lita would sleep in, when Ken was around, but  
  
not all the time, of course. This was one time that she couldn't do so here, because of Ken's present  
  
absence from here.  
  
Those children of Ken and Lita's who now were to go to church with Lita and her first cousin  
  
Beatrice Holliday here were all seven of them, in fact. Including Aaron and Charles, of course. Unlike  
  
her older twin sisters Verana and Juniper, though, Celeste Myrtle Cobarelli actually had hair that was  
  
about half pink and half hunter green in color normally. She normally wore her hair in braids curled into  
  
loops around her head. And when she didn't, her hair usually would fall at least to the middle of her  
  
back, if not even longer than that. Her hair was mostly pink on her own right. While on her own left, it  
  
was mostly hunter green. And where it wasn't either of those two main colors, it was mostly either a  
  
medium blonde or light brown color. She often would secure her usual braids with at least one or two  
  
silver-trimmed red bows, scrunchies, or barrettes apiece, as well. And she'd often wear a wreath of  
  
tulips around her head whenever she could then do so, in fact. Which was basically whenever she  
  
wasn't in school, for all the obvious reasons, of course.  
  
Celeste was also about ten years of age, plus or minus a few weeks or so either way, while her  
  
brother Sebastian was about five years or so younger than she was. Unlike her of about five years  
  
before, he'd missed the cutoff date for being able to start school during the current academic year, at  
  
least in terms of his birthday, in fact. And she was hoping to be a fashion designer when she grew up in  
  
her life, if it was at all possible for her to be one somehow in it. She was also known as a girl who liked  
  
to swim and ski in her life, whenever she wasn't otherwise occupied with anyone or anything else in it,  
  
in fact.  
  
Little did Celeste know that she too might eventually have to be a Sailor Scout as well in her  
  
own life, if things worked out that way in it. But at the current time, she didn't yet have to worry about  
  
that possibility, if she'd ever have to in it. And she didn't really know that her older sisters were  
  
actually Scouts for sure. Several of her classmates and friends seemed to think that Juniper and Verana  
  
were Scouts. But they couldn't prove it well enough to convince her of that kind of idea well enough.   
  
Celeste agreed that two of the Scouts seemed to be at least a little familiar to her, at least. But she still  
  
didn't think that her older twin sisters were actually Sailor Scouts of any known kind. She knew that  
  
Lita was a Scout of the Crystal Sailor Scout variety, for she'd secretly seen her mother transform at  
  
least once before in her life, in actual reality. But she still didn't know for sure whether or not Juniper  
  
and Verana were actually Scouts in their lives as well, in fact.  
  
Celeste went to Crossroads Elementary School, of course, even though her older sisters  
  
actually went to Crossroads High School themselves. Later on, she might go to CHS, but that was still  
  
unknown at the current time in her life, quite naturally. She wished she could attend the same school as  
  
they did. But she also realized that wouldn't be possible again at least until she finished at CES.   
  
Granted, the schools were quite adjacent to each other, in fact. But there was still very little, if any,  
  
mixing most of the time between the students of both schools. And generally only during lunch periods  
  
or joint projects between them both, in actual reality.  
  
In fact, Celeste was either in Wade Masbogarin's grade or the grade after it. Most likely  
  
Wade's current grade in school was also hers, as well. And she at least occasionally saw him around  
  
the Elementary School whether or not she was actually in his current school grade, if not more often  
  
than that. For he was one of the more popular students at the school, at least partly due to his interest  
  
in sports and literary arts. He'd already won several wrestling championships for boys in his age group  
  
in his life, in fact. And he was in the process of creating a screenplay featuring various people in the  
  
local area, especially ones from Crossroads Elementary, as well. It would be his first or second  
  
independent screenplay, when completed, most likely. That was if what people knew of him at the  
  
current time in his life was sufficiently accurate in its nature, of course. Celeste was actually involved  
  
with that project of his as well, for she was going to play a bit part in the screenplay, though her scenes  
  
hadn't yet been filmed. She knew that her scenes would be filmed later, but just not when they would  
  
be. Other scenes would have to be filmed first, whenever possible, before hers could be. For her few  
  
scenes in the movie would require that it be colder outside than it had generally been of late in the area  
  
of Inverness, Scolvakin.  
  
After Lita made sure that all her children were sufficiently ready for church, she and Beatrice  
  
soon brought them all to church, of course. She and Beatrice then stayed there with them at least until  
  
church was over again for another week, quite naturally. Then her cousin Beatrice actually came over  
  
again to take care of the younger children, at least for a while, if not even longer than that, here.   
  
Beatrice Holliday had once been the former Beatrice Kirby, before she'd married a man named Arthur  
  
Galileo Holliday, in fact. And she'd actually also been a Sailor Daphne, as well. But she'd eventually  
  
either tired of being a Scout, or she'd been hurt in battle too seriously to be able to fight as a Scout as  
  
she once had been able to do. Most likely the former, if not at least partly the latter.  
  
In fact, Beatrice had been a Scout as well during the time of the Silver Millennium, just as Lita  
  
had been. But due to the fact that she currently had no daughters of her own in her life, she'd had to  
  
transfer her powers or items to someone else when she left the Scouts. And she'd then given her  
  
Scouting powers and items to Juniper when she could not, or did not want to, fight again as a Scout of  
  
any kind in her own life. Juniper had taken her place as Sailor Daphne, and Beatrice was no longer an  
  
active Scout. And she wouldn't be again, most likely, at least until Crystal Tokyo's founding in the  
  
future, if not even later than that. Beatrice had been a reasonably strong Scout, just like Lita, but not  
  
quite as strong as her cousin had been. But just as the other Scouts had been during the Silver  
  
Millennium, she was either killed or rendered unconscious by their Negaverser enemies before the end  
  
of it came to pass, in actual reality. She was eventually transferred to at least one Earth, if not more  
  
than one, with the help of Queen Serenity's Imperium Silver Crystal, in fact. She was then either  
  
reborn or she awoke and arose from her globular time capsule sometime in the future that was about a  
  
thousand years later, as the case might be for her. Eventually, she was found by an animal that  
  
resembled her guardian animal during the Silver Millennium, if the very same animal hadn't found her  
  
instead. In either case, though, she was eventually made a Sailor Scout. And she eventually took the  
  
name of Sailor Daphne. Though, just as she'd done about a thousand years before, she'd started out  
  
as Jupiter Beta, and not as Daphne. The Daphne identity came later, after she eventually found a  
  
crystal by that specific name during one of her missions as a Sailor Scout.  
  
Now, though, she was a mother to three boys who were nine, seven, and four years old,  
  
respectively. She still hoped for a daughter eventually. But she was now somewhere in the range of 35  
  
years old, and she wasn't sure that she'd be able to produce one before her actual child-bearing years  
  
were eventually up. She'd had some problems getting with child before she and her husband had finally  
  
conceived their oldest boy. Most likely due to the fact that she'd been a Scout for a considerable  
  
length of time by then in her life. And they'd been trying for at least the last year or two to produce at  
  
least one more child for themselves. But the earlier problems had resurfaced, and they were both  
  
wondering whether or not she'd actually be able to have a daughter before it might be too late for her  
  
to have children again in her life. She loved her three sons very much, of course, but she still really  
  
wanted at least one daughter of her very own, for all the obvious reasons. Even if they couldn't  
  
eventually be a Scout as well, in fact.  
  
Her frustration at not being able to actually produce a daughter so far in her life was at least  
  
partly, if not completely, relieved by the fact that her cousin and several of the other Scouts often let her  
  
babysit their children. And by the fact that they'd often let their daughters spend considerable amounts  
  
of time with her. The children often called her "Auntie Bee", whenever possible, in fact. And that  
  
pleased her considerably in her life, as well. But she still really wanted a biological daughter of her own,  
  
of course, and that wouldn't change at least until she had one, for all the obvious reasons here. She and  
  
her husband had begun discussing the idea of adopting children, due to their current reproduction-  
  
related troubles. And they had also continued to pray that their current difficulties would eventually go  
  
at least into remission for a while, if not forever, quite naturally, of course. Only time would tell, though,  
  
if they actually would do so well enough for a while or not, for all the obvious reasons.  
  
Lita asked soon after Beatrice arrived at her house again with several of the Cobarelli children,  
  
"How are you feeling right now, in actual reality, Beatrice?"  
  
"Art and I are okay, I guess. But we still are having some trouble with making a girl here."  
  
"I see. And you still think that it might have something to do with the fact that you were once an  
  
active Sailor Scout in at least two time periods, if not more?"  
  
"Yes, cousin Lita, my dear Art and I, at least, think that. The doctors don't know much about  
  
my career as a Sailor Scout in each of the applicable time periods, for all the obvious reasons. And if  
  
we told them about it, I don't know if we'd still be able to protect our children well enough. You know  
  
that if any or all of our current or potential enemies learn about us well enough, then our families could  
  
very well be at risk, of course, Lita. So whenever we can avoid telling them about my career as a  
  
Sailor Scout, we then do so, for all the obvious reasons."  
  
"But you're not an actively-fighting Scout right now."  
  
"So what, Lita? The current situation still requires our silence about it, whenever possible.   
  
Don't you actually remember Queen Serenity telling us all at least once that we're all to try to avoid  
  
telling others about our own respective careers as Scouts whenever possible?"  
  
"Are you talking about the Silver Millennium Queen Serenity, Beatrice?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I'm not talking about a certain woman who currently leads us  
  
quite often into battle against whatever enemies we may have in our lives, Lita. Our protector would at  
  
least occasionally remind us all about what might happen if the wrong people knew too much about us  
  
in our lives, Lita. And I never have forgotten her discussions on that subject, at least, if not any others  
  
as well, in fact, Lita."  
  
"I don't really remember that, Beatrice," said Lita, once Beatrice was sufficiently ready to  
  
babysit Sebastian, Thora, Aaron, and Charles here for at least a while. And, as Lita then began getting  
  
sufficiently ready to go to work at one of her restaurants later on, she also continued her current  
  
conversation with Beatrice here.  
  
Just before she left, then, Beatrice asked, "If the other Scouts happen to need to find you later,  
  
where should I tell them you might be, Lita?"  
  
"Try at my restaurant on Thunder Avenue, I think, if I'm not otherwise occupied at all with  
  
anyone or anything else at all, Beatrice."  
  
"Until when?"  
  
"Perhaps until about the time that I'll have to start picking up the other kids again, I think."  
  
"All right. If I need help taking care of your kids from someone else, should I call the other  
  
Scouts, if at all possible, Lita?"  
  
"I suppose so, if you can reach them well enough somehow, of course."  
  
"I might not be able to reach them like you might, Lita."  
  
"You may not be an active Scout any longer. But you do still have access to my office,  
  
Beatrice."  
  
"And because of that fact, I also have access to your communications systems that are present  
  
in this place, I suppose you're saying here."  
  
"Yes, I am, Beatrice. Because you have access to such systems, then you have the ability to  
  
communicate with the Scouts in other ways besides those that are more obvious in this house of ours."  
  
"True enough, I suppose, Lita." Then Lita left almost immediately after Beatrice said that here.   
  
And she left for her restaurant on Thunder Avenue no more than a few brief moments later, in fact.   
  
Beatrice stayed behind, so as to watch all of the still-present Cobarelli children, of course.  
  
Meanwhile, as Lita went to her restaurant on Thunder Avenue, Robert Masbogarin and others  
  
were trying to enjoy themselves as much as they then could enjoy themselves anywhere in Inverness.   
  
Robert was in the park he'd been in earlier with his father and at least one other person. And he was  
  
again skipping stones across the pond that he'd quite often skip stones across. He was currently alone,  
  
at least for the moment. But that might not continue to be the case here, in fact. For Deanna was  
  
heading toward the same place as well, at least, if nobody else was doing so at the same time.  
  
While he was alone with his thoughts, he thought about the events of the last few days, at least,  
  
if not even longer. He wondered who each of the Scouts were in their non-Scout states of being, and  
  
he wondered if he knew any of them in those states of being. Little did he yet know that he actually did  
  
know any of them in such a state of being, if he'd ever know that here, in fact.  
  
He thought to himself, "Rini looks a lot like Super Sailor Crescent Moon, but she can't be her,  
  
can she? I really don't think that she could be her, though. I admit the similarities are quite striking, to  
  
put it at least a little mildly, but I still don't think that Rini is actually Super Sailor Crescent Moon. I  
  
seem to recognize Super Sailor Crescent Moon from somewhere, though I don't really know where  
  
from, in actual reality. Something is very strange about several of my classmates at Eagle Mountain  
  
High School, however, and I wish I knew what it was, I think."  
  
As he thought that, Deanna then entered the park where he still was, in fact. And she began  
  
exploring it in more detail than she'd earlier been able to do before. She eventually was close enough  
  
to pick up Robert with her empathic sense, and she soon came to his side again, when she thought it  
  
was sufficiently safe for her to do so here. After she did so, he soon looked up from where he'd been  
  
looking, which was the nearby surface of the pond. And he turned his head toward her, as she then sat  
  
on a nearby bench.  
  
He soon asked, after a few moments of looking at her, as she sat on that bench wearing a  
  
mostly silver jumpsuit, "How are you today, Mrs. Riker?"  
  
"I'm fine, I suppose. I'm missing Will, of course, but I have every faith that I'll eventually see  
  
him again someday, Robert."  
  
"I see. What brings you to this park again like this, if I may ask?"  
  
"Exploration of the local area, in fact. My friends and associates are going to be rather  
  
surprised if and when I ever tell them about this place, in actual reality, I think."  
  
"I see. And from what you've seen, do you generally like this place?"  
  
"It's interesting, I suppose you might say, Robert. It's not like Betazed, though, I'll care to  
  
admit here. And your weddings are quite traditional, it seems to me, when compared to weddings on  
  
the Earth that I'm more familiar with in my own life, at least."  
  
"I see. And did you somehow sense me when you came here? I just got the sneaking  
  
suspicion that you did so here, somehow."  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Was I intruding?"  
  
"Not really. Was I sort of broadcasting, by any chance?"  
  
"You might have been. But you were still quite a bit like a Vulcan, just the same."  
  
"How so? And please refresh me about Vulcans, if you can, Mrs. Riker. Supposing, of  
  
course, that we've actually mentioned them here before."  
  
So if she'd actually discussed Vulcans with him at least once or twice before, she then  
  
refreshed his memory about them by discussing them with him again. And if she'd not done so before,  
  
she then told him about Vulcans, at least as much as she then could do so here, of course. He listened  
  
quite attentively in either case, though.  
  
As they were then talking with each other here, and as he was still skipping stones across the  
  
nearby pond, something that was rather strange indeed suddenly appeared in the air above their heads.   
  
A few moments later, then, the aforementioned strange thing landed on the other side of the pond that  
  
he'd been skipping stones across, and it began heading toward the main entrance/exit to the park's  
  
grounds, in fact. When Robert and Deanna both saw it in the sky above their heads, they then ran  
  
away from it as fast as they could then do so here, for all the obvious reasons, of course. They, and  
  
virtually everyone else who was now here, did so as well, quite naturally, often screaming in panic as  
  
they did so, in fact.  
  
All but a few people here did that here, though. But they still did hide, just the same, for at least  
  
a few brief moments, of course. Among them were the girls who were also secretly Super Sailor  
  
Venus Minor, Sailor Olympus Mons, and Sailor Europa, who were quite close in age to each other, as  
  
well. Several other secret Sailor Scouts were also sufficiently nearby when the strange thing appeared  
  
in the sky above their heads, in actual reality. But they'd not yet hidden themselves well enough yet  
  
behind sufficient amounts of cover, in fact. They would do so, of course, but they'd still not done it yet.  
  
The first of the girls to transform herself into her own Sailor Scout state of being was the one  
  
who was also Super Sailor Venus Minor. A few very brief moments later, and Olympus Mons and  
  
Europa joined her in their respective Sailor Scout states of being as well. Venus Minor called her  
  
mother as she and two other girls were running for sufficient cover, of course. Those two other girls  
  
were quite naturally now Olympus Mons and Europa, at the current time.  
  
Venus Minor's mother was Mrs. Mina Abernathy Crusoe, and she was also Crystal Sailor  
  
Venus. Which then meant, of course, that Venus Minor was a Crusoe, whenever she wasn't in her  
  
own Sailor Scout state of being. But that fact wasn't apparently all that important at the current time, in  
  
fact. What was important at the current time, however, was the survival of as many innocents as  
  
possible who might still be in and around the park, of course. So Venus Minor called her mother and  
  
as many of the older Scouts as she could then call here, quite naturally. She and her two companions  
  
then hid, and all three of them transformed themselves just as quickly as they could then do so here, in  
  
fact.  
  
After they did so, Venus Minor then led her two companions out of the place where they'd  
  
hidden themselves long enough to transform here. And then they confronted the strange thing no more  
  
than about a minute later, with Venus Minor in the lead when they did so. Venus Minor said, "On  
  
behalf of God's planet of Venus, and of Venus's descendants, I will punish you. And on the behalf of  
  
God's planet of Mars and His Jupiterian moon of Europa, my associates will punish you as well. Love,  
  
Fire, and Thunder will overcome you here, if God wills it here!"  
  
The strange thing then said something or some things that sounded sort of like "Gecatugarosk  
  
Giregizarusikin Kratakheki Ukolagunzi", at least, if nothing else as well. Of course, Venus Minor and  
  
her current companions didn't yet know then what it had just said to them all here.  
  
As they were trying to figure out what to do next here, and while the being was still saying the  
  
aforementioned thing or things, Craneb suddenly materialized in front of them all, as did Crystal Sailor  
  
Mercury. Crystal Sailor Mercury materialized in front of them all with her right hand in Craneb's left  
  
one here, in fact. And seconds later, then, the strange being started to generate various components of  
  
yet-unknown sorts to the Scouts here, as well. As it did so, it began to also send various hand  
  
weapons of various sizes at the four currently-present Scouts, as a matter of fact.  
  
Craneb told the three younger Scouts to scatter here at least a bit, in fact. So they all then did  
  
so, in very short order, of course. They then took up positions in a triangular formation around the  
  
strange being, as well. Craneb then had Mercury shroud the immediate area with her Supreme Ice  
  
Shroud Blast power. She did this just as she asked the three younger Scouts to try to get the strange  
  
being to talk again here at least one more time, for all the obvious reasons. When they agreed to do so  
  
here, she then withdrew a hand computer somewhat similar to, but not exactly like, the one that Crystal  
  
Sailor Mercury had used for many years already in her life. And then she began processing the sounds  
  
that the strange being had just evidently uttered here, in fact. She eventually learned that the strange  
  
being was evidently speaking in at least one language that was of Crab Nebula origin, from what she  
  
could then tell here well enough, if not more than one such language.  
  
Evidently, from what she could eventually gather shortly enough afterward, the strange being  
  
had spoken either in Zutikalgioma or Tiogagapi, if not both, when it had spoken earlier. It apparently  
  
had the head and mane of a lion-like animal, the main body of a mostly orange and black tiger-like  
  
animal, and eight legs much, if not entirely, like the legs of an average elephant-like animal or two. And  
  
it was now also apparently standing on its rearmost feet, almost completely erect, in fact. In its two  
  
forwardmost mostly hand-like paws, it had various kinds of weapons that were mostly, if not entirely, of  
  
the hand-to-hand combat kinds of weapons, in fact. It had evidently been in search of the Galaxians, at  
  
least, if not also of various crystals that'd actually been mentioned in Robert's still-recent dream or  
  
vision of some currently-unknown sort. Supposing, of course, that it wasn't also in search of anyone or  
  
anything else in the known Universe, for all the obvious reasons. Craneb soon informed Mercury of the  
  
necessary information, and made it possible for her fellow Galaxians to receive her current information  
  
about the strange being as well. She did this just before Mercury's Shroud would begin to dissipate at  
  
least a little bit, in fact.  
  
When Mercury's Shroud was about to begin to dissipate, Craneb then said, "Venus Minor,  
  
combine your main attack with that of Europa and Olympus Mons as quickly as you can, please. Like  
  
within the next five minutes, if at all possible, please."  
  
While they were all still shrouded within Mercury's still-present Shroud, Europa then called for  
  
two of her guardians and a canister loaded with plenty of javelins, in fact. Those guardians of hers were  
  
a man with bronze armor, if they weren't entirely bronze, and a hunting dog of some yet-unknown sort.   
  
She said, "Talos and Laelaps, go to work here on this monster, and buy us some time to combine our  
  
attacks here, please." Talos was the man, and Laelaps was the dog, in fact.  
  
Talos nodded, and Laelaps wagged his tail and barked, before they charged at the strange  
  
being of some sort. They began attacking the strange being, once the Shroud completely dissipated, in  
  
fact. They did this here, while also hoping that they could both buy some time for Craneb, Mercury,  
  
Venus Minor, Europa and Olympus Mons to combine their attacks sufficiently well here, of course.   
  
Laelaps generally attacked near the rearmost feet of the strange being of some sort, while Talos  
  
attacked higher up on it, in fact. The being tried to fight them off, quite naturally enough. But Talos and  
  
Laelaps were causing damage to it with their slashes and biting of the being in question here, of course.  
  
Europa then began throwing her javelins at the strange being, never missing, just like her ancient  
  
Greek mythological counterpart never did, in fact. Eventually, Olympus Mons and Venus combined  
  
their attacks with her and her guardian's attacks here. And then Craneb sent some Crab Webbing  
  
from her hands toward the strange being to better hold it in place where it now was battling the Scouts  
  
and others. The Crab Webbing restricted the movements of the monster at least a little bit, if not a lot,  
  
in fact. It didn't totally restrict them, quite naturally enough. But it still did so at least a little bit while  
  
Craneb and Mercury were scanning the area and trying to come up with a better plan than to just  
  
attack the being with random enough attacks.  
  
Eventually, Mercury and Craneb both detected possible life signs existing within the strange  
  
being. And when they did, they called Crystal Sailor Moon, if they hadn't already done so, of course.   
  
Crystal Sailor Moon and her daughter Super Sailor Crescent Moon then teleported into the area with  
  
Magellan just a few seconds or so later, at most. And then the three of them sent a combination  
  
healing-style kind of attack at the monster now in question here from three different directions, once  
  
they'd had the others clear out at least a little bit, in fact. The monster was quite surprised, of course,  
  
when they did so. And because of that fact, it could no longer withstand the combined strengths of that  
  
healing attack from the two applicable Scouts and one applicable Galaxian here. Eventually, the  
  
monster was healed, of course, by them. And the monster was revealed to be some sort of  
  
transportation vehicle whose appearance had been altered quite significantly from what it'd normally be  
  
in actual reality. Inside this particular transportation device of some sort, there were now at least three  
  
or four dozen people. As if they'd been in transit from one place to another at the time that their  
  
transportation vehicle had earlier been hijacked and turned into a rather strange monster of some sort,  
  
in fact. Which, in actual reality, had been the case for them all. A few passengers that had just gotten  
  
onto the vehicle moments before it had been hijacked had made the vehicle change its supposed  
  
outward appearance to that of the now-healed monster. They'd done that when they'd hijacked the  
  
vehicle, quite obviously, of course.  
  
The passengers that had earlier hijacked the vehicle had actually been pretending to be  
  
humanoid, in fact. And when the vehicle had been restored to its proper appearance from what it had  
  
been apparently turned into, those passengers couldn't survive the restoring of the actual form of the  
  
vehicle now in question here. For the combined actions of the applicable Scouts and Galaxians here  
  
had proven to be too strong against them, in actual reality. Their natural states were of some yet-  
  
unknown sort of monster or yet-unknown sorts of monsters, as well. And they'd begun pretending to  
  
be humanoid since just a little while before their hijacking of the applicable vehicle, in fact. They were  
  
reduced to mere dust, in essence, whenever possible, by the attack or attacks that had taken them all  
  
down, and out of the infinite realms of actual living existence.  
  
And everyone else on the applicable vehicle here was just fine, after their vehicle's outward  
  
appearance was again exactly as it should be here. It turned out that the vehicle had been some kind of  
  
double-decker bus that could also often fly in the air. And specifically, it had been a synaurch-owned  
  
bus that had been heading back to its home synaurch, after an afternoon trip to elsewhere in the  
  
Inverness area. Most of the people on that bus were apparently children, in fact.  
  
Mercury and others who were now sufficiently near her then checked out all the people on that  
  
bus, as needed, of course. And after doing so, they soon cleared them all well enough, and easily  
  
enough, if at all possible. That was quite possible for them to do, in actual reality here. And they did  
  
that so that those people could then continue to do what they'd been doing when their bus had earlier  
  
been hijacked, in fact, just as soon as they could then do so here.  
  
Little did any of them yet know this, for the obvious reasons, of course. But at least a few of  
  
the people from that bus would also have to help to look for the various crystals that Robert  
  
Masbogarin would probably have to look for in his life here, most likely.  
  
Eventually, Mercury and all the other Scouts and Galaxians who'd come to attend to the  
  
disturbance that they'd just taken care of here left the area again, for the obvious reasons. And they left  
  
it so that they could resume whatever they'd been doing before they'd had to attend to the just-ended  
  
disturbance, of course.  
  
Robert and Deanna eventually came back to the necessary park here, in fact. But they only did  
  
so when it was quite safe enough for them to do so, quite naturally enough. And after they did so, they  
  
only talked for a little while longer with each other before parting again here. Deanna left him, not too  
  
long after they'd come back to the park together, and she soon returned to her own hotel in the  
  
Inverness area. Robert, for his part, returned to his family's residence for the rest of the day, afternoon,  
  
or night, as the case might then be for him when he did so, of course.  
  
He stayed there for the rest of the night, in fact, after he eventually arrived back there easily  
  
enough and safely enough. And his dreams were reasonably pleasant when he slept in his bed after  
  
he'd retired to it for the rest of the night, as well. He had no unpleasant dreams then, either.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
What do all you readers suggest for possible other crossover elements? And for any potential  
  
romantic pairings for the currently-unmarried and currently-unattached people in this story? I'm  
  
seriously considering adding at least one character from either "The Wonder Years" or "Boy Meets  
  
World", at least, if not both. Whether or not I also include any other crossover elements or characters  
  
from any other series as well, I'm still seriously considering the possibilities of actually doing so, here. I  
  
was considering, in fact, the possibility of pairing Winnie Cooper up with Cory Matthews, and Topanga  
  
Lawrence with Kevin Arnold. What would you think of such potential romantic pairings in this story, at  
  
least, readers? I think it would be interesting to see just how they might all get along with each other,  
  
since I've already mixed things up quite a bit here, quite obviously enough. And more mixing is quite  
  
likely, if I'm familiar enough with the characters and elements that I'd be adding to the story as well,  
  
readers.  
  
For example, just which male Lion pilot for Voltron do you each think Ruthie Camden would  
  
most likely be best for here? I'd really like to know which of the four male Lion pilots you all think  
  
would be best for her here, as well. I was thinking of making at least Chapter Eleven, if not any other  
  
chapter in the near future, a chapter where the other characters could have a little fun with each other, if  
  
at all possible, in fact. Good enough and clean enough fun, of course. Besides, I think that it's about  
  
time for them to get to know each other well enough, if they possibly can. For they'll probably be  
  
spending a lot of time with each other for the foreseeable future in the story, for the obvious reasons.  
  
I actually have at least a few more ideas for this story here, though I haven't decided just which  
  
ones I might add to this story here. It most certainly would help if I knew what you all thought about  
  
this story, and what you thought I should add to this story, for the obvious reasons. I hope to have the  
  
next chapter up within another few weeks, at most, if at all possible, though. Until then, though, you'll  
  
all just have to see what's coming up soon enough, of course. So please read, review, and enjoy, if at  
  
all possible, readers. Until later, then, this is "The Universal Storyteller" signing off here. Happy  
  
reading, and God bless, and all that, of course, readers! Over and out! 


End file.
